Digimon Tamers Underground Battles
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Season 5! As Arisa and Impmon join the Underground Battles, they'll soon find out that it's more then a contest. When innocent battles turn into bloody fights, the Tamers and the Hackers will again have to rescuse the Worlds before they get destroyed by a new villian. Dark Battles ahead!
1. Start of the DRA Tournament! Underground

Season five, finnaly! There are lot's of things to say 'bout this one but I'll first start with the "rules'':

**1.** The new readers should first read the first season **Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers**, the second season **Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship,** the third season **Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers** and the fourth season **Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords **and the special **Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip **before they start to read this season.

**2.** There's gonna be a new kind of Digimon analyzer (similar to the one from the previous).

**3.** Tamer of the Zero Unit, Jackpot2 and purplepeopleareawsome, your characters will appear again in this fic. [To the other readers: DON'T SEND ME OC's. I don't need them.]

**4.** I don't own Digimon or the songs I put in.

**5. **Okay, this one will be a little bit darker then the previous four (similar to the anime Digimon Tamers which has a darker tone then Digimon Adventure) and it'll mainly have features from a particular arc in Digimon Tamers and Digimon Xros Wars. The plot begins in April, few months after Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip and mainly takes place in the Real World. Also, most (not all) of the characters will be a year older.

**6. **Next chapter will be published next week.

I think that's it.

Enjoy!

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

1. Chapter

Start of the DRA Tournament! Underground Battles ahead!  
A man tipped something on a computer. He was in a kind of laboratory with many electronical gadgets, mainly computers and laptops. There were many wires on the floor. The man had a white shirt, a blue tie and brown trousers. He had a pale face and black short hair. His cold black eyes glared at the computer screen.

"It'll soon be finished. I just need a good source of energy." he muttered, looking at his new computer programm. He worked on the programm many years and it seemed like it'll be soon finished. He then stood up and went to the coffee machine to get himself a cup of coffee. After the first sip he glared at the brown bitter liquid.

To activate his programm, he needed a strong source of energy. Not electrical energy. He needed a special kind of energy. And he knew where he could get it.

He went to the desk, picking up a piece of paper. It was actually a poster to announce the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament that will begin this week. Though it was actually the begin of April and the begin of the new school year, the gouverment deceided to start the DRA Tournament earlier. The reasons were unknown. Though, he knew that the gouverment was afraid of the Digimon and any possible new invasion or war. That's why they started a new tournament to find out how strong the bond between the Tamers and their Digimon are, which is the strongest Digimon and if there's any possibility that the Digimon could went against the humans.

The man knew that the Tournament was his chance to activate the programm he knew he'll use that chance.

[What the Hell by Avril Lavinge plays]

A 13 year old boy was running through the streets of DigiCity with a bunny like Digimon sitting on his shoulder. He had short green hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a green T-shirt with blue sleeves, blue shorts, green white sneakers and on his brown belt was a green card box and a white D-Power with a green strap hooked. On his back was a green backpack.

"I just hope Arisa didn't oversleept again." said Kenny Matsumi.  
"Well, you know Arisa. It's hard to wake her up if you don't threw a can with cold water at her. With the water inside the can. Momantai." Terriermon giggled. Kenny could only role with his eyes at Terriermon's comment.

[Analyzer:  
Terriermon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Beast Digimon. Attacks: Terrier Tornado and Bunny Blast.

It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Lopmon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. It is a Digimon shrouded in mystery, and it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood what kind of digivolved form it will take on. Also, it is rumored that it is sometimes born with its twin. It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when battling, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears.]

He stopped as he came in front of the DigiCards shop Arisa's parents owned. The doorbell rung as he entered the shop which didn't only sell DigiCards, but also mangas and was pretty sucessfull. Behind the stand stood a 15 year old girl.

She had brown chesnutt colored eyes. Her brown hair was binded in low untidy pigtails with black ribbons. She wore a purple T-shirt with black slevees, a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore black boots and on her arms she wore fingercutted black gloves which were long as her elbows. On her skirt was a purple belt with a red heart and on the belt was her white D-Power, with a dark purple ring and strap, and her dark purple card box hooked. On her neck she wore a purple scarf and a Tag with a Crest. She was reading the newest Xros Wars manga.

"Oh, hey Kenny. Hi Terriermon. What's up?" asked Arisa Bunya. Kenny glared confused at her.  
"What's up? Man Arisa, didn't you get it already? The Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament will start today again." said Kenny.  
"I know." replied Arisa calmly.  
"So, what are you waiting for? Ain't you coming?" asked Terriermon. Arisa shook her head.  
"Nope. This year I won't compete at the Tournament." she said.  
"What? Aw com'n Arisa, without you and Impmon, this Tournament will be boring." said Kenny. Arisa smiled.  
"I'm sorry Kenny, but I deceided to stay home this year. Since I'm the winner of the last year's Tournament I deceided to give the others a chance." said Arisa. "Alright." said Kenny, a bit disappointed.  
"Hey, momantai." said Arisa.  
"That's my sentence." said Terriermon.  
"I know. Don't worry, I and Impmon'll come and watch you two fighting when the Surviving part is over." said Arisa. Kenny nodded.  
"Ok, so see ya." he said.  
"C ya." replied Arisa.

"So, are you sure that we shouldn't compete at the Tournament? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon. Arisa nodded. It was evening and they were walking through the streets of DigiCity which seemed to be pretty empty. Arisa was also wearing her black, short-sleeved jacket.  
"Alright. This was your desicion. Though it'll be sure boring without someone to fight." Impmon crossed his arms behind his head. Arisa sighed.  
"I just thought that we maybe need some rest. I know how much you like to fight." she said.  
"A rest? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"Yeah. A rest from saving the Digi- and Real World." said Arisa.  
"I know what you're talking about. First we had Yung and Omegamon Zwart..."  
"Then the Hackers and Milleniumon. And Yung again."  
"Don't forget Reapermon. Ba-boom!"  
"Next there were also Lucemon, Belphemon, Leviamon, Deamon and Barbamon."  
"And at least but not last..."  
"Ogudmon!" both finished the sentence.  
"If we don't count in the Wild Digimon who entered the Real World. Remember the Parasimon? Ba-boom!"  
"Yeah. I think we really need a vacation." said Arisa and sighed.

"Arisa, Impmon!"

The two rose their look as a 15 and 1/2 year old Akari Inoue with red hair and dark red eyes runned towards them. She had a dark red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle and on her right shoulder, red-black check skirt and black white trainers. On her belt was a black card box and a white D-Power with a light purple ring and strap hooked. She was followed by a BlackGatomon.

"Hey Akari!" Arisa greeted the Hackers leader.  
"I thought you two were at the DRA Tournament. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Nah. When we heard that you won't come we deceided to stay in DigiCity." said BlackGatomon.  
"And we're not the only ones." said Akari.  
"Who else is staying?" asked Arisa.  
"Takuto, Guilmon, Ken, Wormmon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Noah, Wizardmon, Shawn and Coronamon." said Akari. "Are you coming with us?"  
"Where?" asked Arisa.  
"It's a surpriese." said BlackGatomon. Arisa shrugged.  
"Okay."

"So, did you told your parents about..." Akari asked.  
"Yupp." Arisa nodded.  
"What did they say?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"I first want to know what your mum said? Have you told her?" asked Arisa. Akari smirked.  
"My mum was only surprised, but she accepted Lil. I don't think that she does even know about the existance of a group called 7 Great Demon Lords." said Akari. "And what about you?"

"Well..." Arisa remembered the day when she told her parents about Impmon being the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

-Flashback-

"Am, mum, dad, we have to tell you something." said Arisa as she and Impmon entered the kitchen.  
"What, that you two eat all the cheese and salami I wanted to use for the pizza?" asked her mother.  
"No." replied Arisa.  
"Honey, I ate it." said Arisa's father, sweatdropping.  
"Then go to the supermarket and buy some or else you can eat only the dough." said Arisa's mother. Arisa's father turned to his daughter.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well, you better take a seat. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Why?" Arisa's mother turned to her daughter. Arisa took a deep sigh.  
"Am, you know the Digimon group called 7 Great Demon Lords?" Arisa asked.  
"Of course we do, dear." said Arisa's father. "That was the group you two fought a few weeks ago."  
"Well, I lied about some parts." said Arisa rubbing her head.  
"Huh?"  
"Weeell..." Arisa had no idea how to tell her parents the truth. Impmon rolled with his eyes and stepped out.  
"Gee, this'll endure till Chineese New Year." he sighed. "Okay, what Ari-chan wanted to say is that I'm a member of the 7 Great Demon Lords. Demon Lord of Gluttony Beelzemon to be precisise. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. "WHAT? OMG!" Arisa's mother yelped and she seemed to be ready to faint. But instead, she took the frying pan and started to chase Impmon around the kitchen. "Ow I'll show you, none evil's gonna near my daughter!"  
"Ack, leave me alone!" Impmon's eyes wided as he runned around the kitchen.  
"Come back you freak!" yelled Arisa's mother. Arisa and her father sweatdropped. Before her mother could hit Impmon, her father took the frying pan.  
"Honey, please calm down!" said Arisa's father.  
"I won't. We're speaking here about our daughter's savety!" yelled Arisa's mother back. Her father looked at Impmon and Arisa.  
"You two go in your rooms. Now!" he said. Arisa and Impmon twitched and listened to Arisa's father.

"It turned better out then I thought." said Arisa as she was sitting on her bunk bed.  
"I really wonder what they're gonna do now. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, who was lying on the couch under the bed.

"Arisa, Impmon!"

Both jumped on the floor as Arisa's parents entered the room. Both sweatdropped as they saw that Arisa's mother was clenching a frying pan in her hand.

"I and your mother talked about you two, but we want first hear your part of story before we come to a conclusion." said her father. "You two do get along, don't you?"  
"Sure, besides some argues here and there, you can call us a 'Dream Team'." said Arisa.  
"And you?" Arisa's father turned to Impmon.  
"My mission is to protect Arisa, no matter what cost." said Impmon.  
"Ain't the Demon Lords supposed to be evil?" asked Arisa's mother suspiciously, clenching tightly the pan.  
"Actually yes, but I regreted for my sins and choose a different path." said Impmon.  
"If that's so, I guess it's then okay for you to stay with Arisa." said Arisa's father. "What?" Arisa, her mother and Impmon exclaimed.  
"Are you sure?" asked Arisa's mother.  
"I am. Besides, Impmon never harmed Arisa." said Arisa's father.  
"I'm still suspicious about him." said Arisa's mother.  
"Maybe because your ancestors were supposed to hunt Demons?" said Arisa's father.  
"Don't change the topic." hissed Arisa's mother.  
"Hey don't worry. I'm maybe not the Digimon you wished to be Arisa's partner..." started Impmon.  
"That's right. A Gatomon would better suit her." said Arisa's mother. Impmon and Arisa rolled with their eyes.  
"...but I know I'm a Digimon who'll protect her better then anyone else." said Impmon.  
"He's right. And please put down that pan." said Arisa's father.  
"I won't." replied Arisa's mother.  
"Tsk, I doubt that you'll have a chance in a fight against me with that pan." said Impmon.  
"Ow, I think I would." replied Arisa's mother. Both had a few seconds a starring contest and then Arisa's mother sighed. "Alright, you can stay."

"Yay!"

"But if something happens to Arisa, I'll make sure that you won't rebirth as a DigiEgg."

Both Impmon and Arisa quieted down.

-End of Flashback-

Akari and BlackGatomon only giggled at that.

"This way. The others are already waiting." said Akari. Arisa and Impmon follwed them to a building in the middle of the city and they were now going downwards the stairs.  
"What is this place? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.  
"A kid and his Digimon were talking about a place called Underground Arena when Shawn and Coronamon evasdropped them. They asked the kid about the Arena and they showed them this." said Akari.  
"What?" asked Arisa. They were now in front of a steel made door on which was a sing 'Don't Enter'.  
"It says don't enter." said Impmon.  
"Only if you don't know what's behind the door." replied BlackGatomon. Akari opened the door and they entered a corridor.

"What kind of Arena were you talkin' about? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"Remember how the gouverment shut down the Street Battles?" asked Akari. Arisa nodded.

After the Parasimon Invasion, Thomas told her that the gouverment is getting suspicious about the Digimon and that's why they shut down the Street Battles to make sure the Digimon won't battle anymore in the Real World. That was bad since lots of Digimon hated it to not battle and their Tamers were equaly angry because of that since they now had no manner how to vent (mostly) thier rage through a battle. That's why almost every Tamer joined the DRA Tournament.

"Yeah, I do, and?" asked Arisa.  
"That's why a guy called Yukio Morikawa opened the Underground Battles Arena." said Akari.  
"The place is amazing. Beside having arenas for batteling, it also has a kind of lounge." said BlackGatomon.  
"Cool. I really'd like to see it." said Arisa.  
"We're here." said Akari and opened a metal gate.

As they entered it they found themselves in a large room. They saw many Tamers and Digimon. In the room were few couches, tables, vending-machines and computers. The lights which came from the lamps on the roof were smoothered. Arisa noticed a few doors which were probably leading to the arenas, washroom and one which was signed 'Only for workers'.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw 5 boys, 1 girl and 7 Digimon walking towards them.

"Impmon!" exclaimed the smallest, white Digimon with expando ears and the Zero Unit on his forehead. It tackeled Impmon and the Imp Digimon found soon himself lieing on his back with the smaller one sitting on his belly. Low giggles from the group around them were heared.  
"Creampuff, why the heck are you doin' that?" asked the annoyed Impmon.  
"We're playing tag. Your turn." said Calumon.

[Analyzer:  
Calumon. Level:In-Training. Attribute: None. Type: Unidentified Digimon. Attacks: Shining Digivolution.

It bears the Zero Unit on its forehead, and has a habit of ending all of its sentences with "~calu".]

"We ain't playing tag. Now would ya get down?" Impmon glared at Calumon, whose ears shrinked. "Today please? Ba-boom!"  
"Okay." Calumon jumped off Impmon who then stood up.  
"This is slowly turning into a running gag." said BlackGatomon with a smile.  
"This is slowly startin' to annoy me." replied Impmon.  
"What is Calumon doing here?" asked Arisa.  
"He didn't want to got to the DigiWorld so Hikaru left him with me and Lil." explained Akari.

"So you finnaly got here too." said Takuto Satome. He was a 16 year old boy with black hair and red eyes. He wore yellow-red googles on his head and a red baggy T-shirt with a hood and a printed dinosaur mark on the chest. He also had brown trousers and a red D-Power and a red card box hooked on his belt. He wore red-white trainers. His partner was a Guilmon who stood next to him.  
"Yeah, so this is the Underground Arena?" said Arisa.  
"Yupp, and it perfectly matches it's name." said Nanami Yuki. She was 13 years old and had purple hair and blue eyes. She wore black googles, a black T-shirt, purple jacket and black jeans. On her head was her partner, a DemiDevimon sitting.  
"Hey, how about a soda and then you can tell us why the champions of the DRA Tournament didn't want to participate." said Ken Fuji. He was a 16 year old boy and had dark blue-greenish hair and blue icy eyes. He wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore glasses. Next to him was a Wormmon. He was also Akari's boyfriend.

"Terrier-Tornado!" Terriermon whiped out the Salamadermon with his attack. Salamandermon's HP went to zero.  
"Good job Terriermon!" said Kenny.  
"Thanks." replied Terriermon. Kenny looked over to Karin, Lopmon, Rene and Renamon who had a double battle against an Allomon and a KoDokugumon.

"DigiModify, Omnimon, Supreme Cannon activate!" Karin swiped her card. On Lopmon's arm formed Omnimon's Garuru Cannon.  
"Supreme Cannon!" Lopmon fired a ice blast at Allomon, making his HP go down to zero.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon jumped above the KoDokugumon and fired sharp leaves at it. Soon, KoDokogumon joined Allomon.  
"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Rene.

Karin Matsumi, a 15 year old girl had short green hair and brown-orange eyes. She wore a red sleeveles T-shirt, white pants and red-white sneakers. A blue jacket was binded around her waist. On her blue belt was a brown card box and a white D-Power with a pink strap hooked. She was Kenny's older sister and her partner was Lopmon.

Rene Kamiya, a 16 year old girl had brown shoulder long hair with a red-yellow haripin on the side and green eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with a red heart and a yellow thunder which reached from her left shoulder, behind the heart, to the right bottom of the T-shirt. She wore light blue jeans, a brown belt and blue-yellow trainers. On her brown belt was a white D-Power, with a sky blue ring and strap, and a blue card-box hooked. On her hands she wore yellow sweatjoins. Her partner was Renamon.

On the other side of the forest was a 3 vs. 3 battle between a Jagamon, a Liliymon and a Seadramon in one group and a Paildramon, a Dorugreymon and a OmegaShoutmon in the second team.

"Okay, let's give them the reall meaning of being beaten to a pulp!" exclaimed Dean.

"Desperado Blaster!"  
"Metal Meteor!"  
"Beat Slash!"

The HP of the three foe Digimon went to zero. Paildramon, DoruGreymon and OmegaShoutmon de-digivoluved to Veemon, Dorumon and Shoutmon. The 3 boys joined their partners.

Dean Hagane, a 16 year old was a blue haired boy with sunglasses on his head. He had dark blue eyes, a purple T-shirt, a brown vest without sleeves, blue jeans and black fingercutted gloves. On his brown belt was a white D-Power with a dark blue strap and ring and a blue card box hooked. His partner was Veemon.

Akita Kinue, a 17 year old was a 'strong built' boy who had a black short hair, a red-black jacket with short sleeves, grey pants and a pair of purple sneakers. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his head. His partner was Dorumon.

[Analyzer: Dorumon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Animal Digimon. Attacks: Dash Metal and Metal Cannon.

Dorumon is carrier of the X-Antibody. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon.]

Taito Akiyama, a 16 year old boy. He had black hair and red eyes, a white red baseball cap, turned back. He wore a red T-shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and brown pants. He wore red sweatjoins on his arms. He was Rene's boyfriend and his partner was Shoutmon.

They looked over to an another 3 vs. 3 battle between a Meramon, a BlueMeramon and a Skull Meramon in one group and a Leomon, Angewomon and Angemon in the second group. Also, a boy with an ExAgumon watched them.

"Fist of the Beast King!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Hand of Fate!"

The three attacks hit the Meramon and reduced their HP to zero. Leomon, Angemon and Angewomon de-digivoluved to Elecmon, Patamon and Gatomon and got joined by their Tamers and the boy with the ExAgumon.

Satoshi Tsukino, the one followed by ExAgumon, was a 16 year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, a white T-shirt with a yellow-orange Digimon Adventure Logo on the front and brown pants.

Patamon's partner was the 14 and half year old Ryoma Hinaki. He had dark blue eyes, brown hair and had also freckles. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and dark blue pants, and dark blue sweat joins. On his belt was an white D-Power with a cream orange colored strap and ring hooked.

Gatomon's partner was the 14 and half year old Haruka Hinaki, Ryoma's older twin sister. She had brown hair, binded in pigtails with cherry like hairbands, and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a short blue dress, which reached to her knees and had on the end a yellow triangle. She also wore yellow sweatjoins on her hands, and had her pale pink D-Power hooked on her yellow belt. She wore black shoes and white socks.

Elecmon's Tamer was the 15 year old Hikaru Motimiya. She had blue eyes and brown hair, on one side binded by a red ribbon into a pigtail. She wore a black longsleeved shirt and a red dress. On her feet she wore white-blue sneakers and black stockings. Her cards and her D-Power were stuffed in a white heart shaped bag. She was Dean's girlfriend.

"What a battle." sighed Hikaru.  
"Hey, don't worry, there'll be more." said Dean.  
"It was a good idea to keep together. This is the easiest way to beat all the Tamers and their Digimon here." said Haruka.  
"Sure, but I'm wondering how our friends in the Real World are doing." said Akita.  
"They're probably fine." replied Taito.

"Okay, so why didn't you join the DRA Tournament? Got asleep again or what?" asked Shawn Blaze.

Shawn was a 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair, red jacket with white lines, blue jeans and red and white trainers. He had green eyes, a pendent around his neck and a scar over his left eye. On his belt was a red D-Power with a red strap and ring and a light red card box hooked. His partner was a Coronamon.

"I wanted to join but Arisa didn't want to. She said that she was tired from all this batteling. Ba-Boom!" Impmon took a sip from his can of Sprite.  
"Aw, com'n, how can you be tired from batteling? I mean it passed about 4-5 months since we had a decent battle." said Coronamon. Everyone knew that he was talking about the Demon Lords and Ogudmon who they'd battled last autumn.  
"Speaking of decent battle, you still hadn't told us what's up with this Crest of yours." said Noah Drake.

Noah was a 16 year old boy who had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, blue jeans and sneakers. His partner was Wizardmon.

"Well, everything I know is that this is the Crest of Balance and that it can make Impmon digivoluve to his Warrior Mode." said Arisa, holding her Crest which looked like a red heart with a thunder inside the heart. On the right side of the heart was a white angel wing and on the left side was a black angel wing. The Crest had a dark purple backround. On the backside of the Tag was the mark of the Crest of Gluttony.  
"Okay." said Noah, still a bit suspicious.

Arisa sighed. What she said was actually half-true but she didn't want to tell them the whole true. That she was a Crest Keeper and Impmon alias the Demon Lord of Gluttony Beelzemon, when he was in his Warrior Mode, a Demon Guardian and that Akari and BlackGatomon alias the Demon Mistress of Lust, Lilithmon were also a Crest Keeper and a Demon Guardian though they didn't got their Crest. Or that a creepy Digimon, who was sealed away behind the Gate of the Seven Seals wanted to kill the 7 Great Demon Lords and their partners. And only she and Impmon knew the whole truth.

"Anyways, why didn't you join the DRA Tournament?" asked Arisa.  
"I told you already. I'm here because you are here." said Akari. She was the 2nd placed in the last year's Tournament and though being Arisa's best friend (in Akari's opinion), she also considered herself as Arisa's rival.  
"I wanted to go, but in the last sec I changed my mind after I heard a kid talking about the Underground Battles." said Shawn.  
"I met Shawn leater and he told me and DemiDevimon about it and we deceided to check it out." said Nanami.  
"I was told by Sam about the Underground Battles." said Ken. Sam Fuji was Ken's 17 year old brother and had a MarineAngemon for a partner. He was working for the Digimon Rangers Organisation.  
"I was on my way to the DRA Tournament as I bumped into Takuto." said Akira Tatekawa. He was a 16 year old boy who had brown messy hair and blue eyes. He wore black googles on his head, a black baggy T-shirt with a hood and wore brown pants. On his black belt was a white D-Power, with a black ring and black strap, and a black card-box hooked. His partner was BlackAgumon and he was Arisa's boyfriend.  
"We had a little argue and that's how we came too late to the Tournament." said Takuto. "That's all your falut."  
"My falut? It was your fault that we missed the beginning." said Akira.  
"Ow, yeah?"  
"Yeah!"

"Stop it!" said Arisa. She sighed. It was all the same story. Since the Digimon Tamers and Digimon Hackers were formed, each member found his rival. Arisa's was Akari, Rene's was Ken, Hikaru's was Dean, Kenny's was Akita and Takuto's was Akira. Beside being rivals, both boys also batteled for Arisa's heart and Akira won, which made Takuto angry. He managed to overcome his feelings in the last few months, however, he still hoped for a chance to become Arisa's boyfriend. That's why both boys didn't like each other.

"I'll get an another can of Sprite." Arisa stood up from her seat and went to the vending-machine. She got herself an another can and just as she turned around she bumped into a boy.

"Hey, watch out where you're going!" yelled the boy at her.  
"Me, tsk, and what about you?" replied Arisa. She glared at the boy. He seemed to be her age.

He had red eyes and red-brown colored hair and wore red goggles with a black band. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a silver print of a dragon, jeans which were ripped on the right knee, black sweatjoins, each with a silver dragon print and black sneakers. Next to him was a Dracomon who glared angrily at Arisa.

"Sweet." muttered Arisa under breath looking at Dracomon.

"Huh?" Impmon looked at Arisa who bumped into a boy with a Dracomon. The others looked also at them.  
"Looks like trouble." said BlackGatomon.  
"And where's trouble, there's Impmon too. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon and went to his Tamer. BlackGatomon sweatdropped.  
"He'll only make the situation worse." she said.

"If you're looking for a card battle, then you're on the wrong place." said the boy.  
"Ha, I'm not looking for a card battle, Rookie!" replied Arisa.  
"Who do you call Rookie? I'm the strongest Tamer one around." replied the boy.  
"In your dreams stupid! Ba-Boom!" Impmon jumped in between them. Dracomon growled.  
"Hey, what's the matter dragon? Didn't took your pills, heh?" Impmon mocked.  
"Wanna battle?" growled Dracomon.  
"Can you read mind? Sure, why not. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Impmon!" Arisa hissed at her partner. She really didn't want to battle.  
"What, are you afraid of losing?" taunted the boy.  
"No!" replied Arisa angrily. They soon got joined by the rest of the group.  
"Okay, then follow me." said the boy and went to one of the doors. Arisa and the others followed him and Dracomon.

"Sheesh, first day at the Underground Arena and you got a challange." said Ken.  
"Tsk, I and Impmon'll show that guy who's stronger." said Arisa. "Right?"  
"Of course. I just waited for that. Ba-Boom!" nodded Impmon.

"Here we are." said the boy. In front of them was an entrance to the arena. He turned to Arisa. "You can still withdraw if you're afraid."  
"You should be the one who's afraid." said Arisa and added a bit quiter. "You have no idea who you're facing."

Dracomon growled. Guilmon and Wizardmon twitched. Something was familiar about that Dracomon.

"You think it might be him?" asked Guilmon.  
"There's no mistake it's him. I can sense his aura." said Wizardmon.  
"Hey, what are you two talking about?" asked Noah.

But before the two Royal Knights could answer, the group entered the arena. It was huge. Reflectors illuminated the arena and on the right and left side were banks. Arisa and Impmon went to one side of the arena and the boy and Dracomon to the other side.

"Before we begin, I'd like to hear your name." said Arisa.  
"I'm Ryo Monogami, 15 years old." said Ryo.  
"My name is Arisa Bunya and I'm 15 and half years old. I'm turning 16 this summer." said Arisa. The boy blinked in surprise.  
"You're Arisa? That girl that won the last year's Tournament?" asked Ryo. Arisa nodded.  
"Well, it'll be a pleasure to beat the Champion." said Ryo. Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
"Can we just move on?" she asked.  
"Sure. Do you know the rules?" asked Ryo. Arisa shok her head.  
"Well, the rules are actually similar Street Battles rules. You can activate an Arena card but you don't have to. Cards and Digivolution are allowed, as long the Digimon dosen't get so big that it breaks the roof." said Ryo gesturing upwards.

Arisa noticed that the room big enough for a Digimon WarGrowlmon's size, but for a Digimon like MegaGargomon or GranKuwagamon it was a bit too small. She didn't care since she knew that the arena was perfectly sized for someone like Beelzemon.

"The winner is the one whose Digimon didn't faint or got deleted." said Ryo with a smirk.  
"Alright. So let's fight!" replied Arisa.

"Hey Boss!"

Akita turned around and saw two boys and their Digimon running towards them. The Tamers gathered around and were curious about what's happening.

"Kev, Len?" Akita glared at his two followers/friends. [A/N: Read Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship, chapter 3. The Card Thief if you already forgott about those two.] Before he joined the Hackers he was friends with Kevin and Lenny, two boys whose partners were Gorillamon and Minotaurmon. They were the ones who stole Kenny's cards, almost half a year ago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Akita.  
"We want a battle Boss." said Kevin.  
"Yeah, after you betrayed us." said Lenny.  
"Betrayed?" Akita blinked in surpriese.  
"Yeah betrayed. You're now hangin' around with those losers then with us." said Kevin.  
"Hey, who do you call loser!" replied Kenny angrily.  
"Do you know them?" asked Hikaru.  
"Yeah, these are Kevin and Lenny, also known as Kev and Len, Akita's old friends. They were the ones who stole my cards." said Kenny.  
"Why don't you better watch out for your things?" asked Karin.  
"Can we leater talk about this?" asked Kenny, sweatdropping.

"Hey, no fair. It's two against one." said Akita.  
"Then choose someone of the loser team to aid you." said Lenny.  
"Ok, I choose Kenny and Terriermon." said Akita. Kenny blinked in surprise.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"Well, you heard him. Let's battle." said Terriermon.

"What, this little crybaby whose cards we stole?" Kevin and Lenny laughed.  
"I'm not a crybaby!" yelled Kenny.  
"You are." said Karin.  
"Sis, shut up!" said Kenny.  
"Oho, he has courage." said Kevin, smiling deviously.  
"That won't help him much." said Lenny.  
"Com'n, we can beat them." Akita encouraged the younger boy. Kenny nodded.  
"Sure." he said.

They took a red card where it was in yellow color 'Digi-Arena' written.

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" said all four and swiped their cards. Lines formed on the ground and made it up like a battle field. On their D-Power screens appeard a picture of their own and their opponents Digimon with a orange line under the line. The line showed each Digimons HP.

~Terriermon 100 HP Dorumon 100 HP Gorillamon 100 HP Minotaurmon 100 HP~

Rene and Hikaru checked Gorillamon's and Minotaurmon's data.

"Minotarumon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Virus. Type: Animal Digimon. Attacks: Darkside Quake and Bull Fighting Attack." read Rene on her D-Power.  
"Gorillamon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Data. Type: Beast Digimon. Attacks: Power Lifter and Energy Cannon. It is a Power Digimon endowed with the arm strength to crush anything and the leg strength to crush things underfoot no matter how hard they are. However, it surprises the opponent with light movements that aren't expected from its physique, and siezes the opportunity to add to the attack with the Energy Cannon on its right hand. It found its aesthetic in "Hit And Away"." read Hikaur on her D-Power.

"Okay, so let's show'm how strong we are." said Kenny, pulling out a Blue Card. He swiped it through his D-Power. "DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

[Shinka Theme Slash!/Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green DigiEgg like cocoon. His form changed.

"Gargomon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gargomon fused with the Crystal Matrix and his form again changed.

"Rapidmon!"

"Woa, seems like the doggy learned a few new tricks." said Kevin and turned to Gorillamon. "Attack!"  
"Energy Cannon!" The Champion leveled Digimon fired a blast at Rapidmon. Rapidmon swiftly escaped it.  
"Too slow! Tri-Beam!" He fired a triangular shaped beam at Gorillamon. The gorilla Digimon yelped in pain.

~Gorillamon 60 HP~

"Sheesh, you took down about 40 HP." said Kenny as he looked at his D-Power.  
"You see Kenny. We became much stronger then we were last time." said Rapidmon.

"Aw, man, what is this Digimon?" Kevin took out his D-Power. "Rapidmon. Title: Keen Hound. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Cyborg Digimon. Attacks: Rapid Fire and Tri-Beam. It reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the speed of light. Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as radar, can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. The silhouette of its body makes you think of a shaved poodle. During battle its neck protector shuts."  
"The crybaby really made his Digimon digivoluve to Ultimate?" said Lenny in surpriese.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw a flame at Dracomon. Dracomon escaped it and glared angrily at Impmon. Ryo took out his D-Power, a white with a blue ring and red strap.

"Impmon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Virus. Type: Mini Devil Digimon. Attacks: Bada-Boom and Infernal Funnel. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side." read Ryo on his D-Power. Arisa took the time to check Dracomon's data.  
"Dracomon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Baby Breath and G Shurunen. It is an ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Rookie Digimon. Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed. Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things. Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin". If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen"." read Arisa.

Dracomon again growled. Impmon put his hands on his hips and hmpfed.

"What da heck is wrong with ya? Ba-Boom!" he asked.  
"Hey, Guilmon, Wizardmon. What were you two talking about a while ago?" asked Noah the two Digimon.  
"We think that that Dracomon is actually the Royal Knight Examon, who dissappeared a while ago." said Wizardmon. "Kotemon told me that Examon vanished a few months after Ogudmon's defeat. And he hates the Demon Lords."  
"Well, no we know why he's growling at Impmon so much, since he knows that Impmon's actually the Demon Lord Beelzemon." said Nanami.  
"It was actually Daemon who destroyed Examon's village, but Examon hates the whole group." said Guilmon.  
"I didn't knew that. I'm sorry." said BlackGatomon.  
"Hey, you don't have to apologize Lilith." said Coronamon and turned to the battle. "But seems like Impmon'll have a hard time beating Examon-Dracomon."

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon fired out a high temperature sigh at Impmon.  
"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon shielded himself by creating a firewall.  
"G Shurunen!" Dracomon made the horns on his head glow intensely, then fired a beam shot from the back of his mouth. Impmon jumped out of the way.  
"Summon!" He summoned a bunch of icicles and threw them at Dracomon making a direct hit.

"Okay, then let's go a level higher! DigiModify, Digivolution Activate!" Ryo swiped his Digivolution card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Dracomon Digivoluves to..."

Dracomon got covered in a blue DigiEgg like cocoon and his form changed.

"Coredramon (Blue)!"

"Okay, let's see what do we have here. Coredramon (Blue), Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Blue Flare Breath and G Shurunen II. Coredramon (Blue) is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their digicores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Sheesh, didn't we have a fight with a Coredramon?" said Arisa.  
"But the last one was green. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon.

"G Shurunen II!" Coredramon's horns glew and it fired diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from his mouth. Impmon jumped in panic to avoid the laser beams. One hit the ground right in front of him, making him fly backwards.

"Impmon!" Arisa yelled. Impmon stood up. Coredramon growled.  
"Ha, face someone who's at your level!" yelled the angry Impmon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Impmon got covered in a purple DigiEgg like cocoon and behind him appeared the Crest of Gluttony. His form changed.

"Beelzemon!"

Coredramon roared now.

"Demon Lord Beelzemon! So we meet again!" he hissed angrily.  
"What did he say?" Ryo blinked in surpriese and checked his D-Power. "Beelzemon. Level: Mega. Attribute: Virus. Type: Demon Lord Digimon. Attacks: Double Impact and Darkness Claw. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to command the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak." he looked over to Arisa. "Is it true? Your partner is one of the 7 Great Demon Lords?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Watcha gonna do now?" asked Beelzemon.  
"Destroy you! Coredramon told me about your wrongdids!" said Ryo and pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Examon, Ambrosius activate!"

In Coredramon's hands appeared his Ambrosius spear. Coredramon again roared and charged his horns up. Beelzemon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"G Shurunen II!" Coredramon fired laser beams at Beelzemon. This time the beams hit him but before Coredramon realized it, Beelzemon appeared behing him, pulling out his Berenjena Guns.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired at Coredramon. The dragon got hit by the bullets, however, he managed to swiftly threw the spear at Beelzemon.

"DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield activate!" Arisa managed to swipe her card and Beelzemon got WarGreymon's shield which protected him from the spear. However, the spear managed to break through (only the tip) WarGreymon's shield. Coredramon de-digivoluved to Dracomon.

"I guess we won." said Arisa as Beelzemon de-digivoluved to Impmon.  
"Hey, what the heck is wrong with ya? Ba-Boom!" Impmon went to Dracomon who tried to stand up.  
"Baby Breath!" Dracomon fired a blast at Impmon. Impmon bowed down to escape the attack. Dracomon growled.  
"This wasn't our last battle." he said, before he joined his Tamer and went out of the arena.  
"Maaaan, what's his problem? Ba-Boom!" groaned Impmon as he got up.  
"Are you alright?" asked Arisa. Impmon nodded.  
"Seems like Examon deceided to keep an eye on you." said Ken.  
"Wait a sec, that was Examon? Ba-Boom!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Akita swiped his Digivolution card through his D-Power.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Dorumon digivoluves to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon and his form changed.

"Dorugamon!"

"Now, Dorugamon entered the battle." Lenny held his D-Power. "Level: Champion. Attribute: Data. Type: Beast Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Cannonball and Power Metal. It is a ferocious Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, and is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be a digivolution of a "Prototype Digimon"."

~Rapidmon 85 HP DoruGamon 70 HP Minotarumon 45 HP Gorillamon 20 HP~

"Okay, let's end this!" said Akita.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon rapid-fired homing missiles from both of his arms at Gorillamon. The gorilla wanted to escape the attack but got hit and his HP turned to zero.  
"Bull Fighting Attack!" Minotarumon fired a blast at Dorugamon.  
"Power Metal!" Dorugamon countered with a large iron sphere from his mouth. Both attacks ended in an explosion.  
"How about a double attack?" suggested Rapidmon.  
"Sure!" replied Dorugamon.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon fired a triangular beam.  
"Cannonball!" Dorugamon fired an iron sphere from his mouth after he accumulated his power.

Both attacks hit Minotarumon, causing his HP go to zero.

"We won!" exclaimed Kenny.  
"Like I told you before: You are the worst fighters I ever saw." said Akita. Kevin and Lenny only glared at them before a Data Stream picked them and their Digimon up.

First battles at the DRA Tournament and at the Underground Arena and the Tamers managed to win. What else waits them you'll find out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Akari's speaking. (Yeah, we deceided to countine with this kind of preview). Anyways, next time, I and the Guardians will have our battles. The Guardians, you'll see, the battle will be some kind of Angel vs. Demon battle. And me? Well, I and Lil will face someone who I still hate. And she hates me. I'm leaving you to come to an conclusion. Stay tuned for episode 2.:~Meeting of the Rivals, Akari's Quest!~ Don't Miss it!


	2. Meeting of the Rivals, Akari's Quest!

Here's chapter two.

One note: I already published the Halloween special. It's called Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip if you didn't know.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

2. Chapter

Meeting of the Rivals, Akari's Quest!

It was late evening as Akari and BlackGatomon arrived in the Underground Arena. They soon found their friends talking with each other.

"Hi, Akari, we thought you wouldn't come." said Nanami.  
"My mother wanted me to take some piano lessons so I couldn't come eariler." explained Akari.  
"You're pretty good at it." said BlackGatomon. Akari only shrugged and looked at her friends.  
"Am I counting it right or are Akira, BlackAgumon, Arisa and Impmon really missing?" she asked.  
"They told me that they're searching for that boy, Ryo Monogami and Dracomon." explained Takuto.  
"Yeah sure." replied Coronamon with slight sarcasam in his tone. "They're only searching for a corner to start making out."  
"Coronamon, please shut up." said Shawn.  
"Anyways, you noticed that today are much more Tamers and Digimon then yesterday." Noah tried to change the topic.  
"It's the 2nd day of the DRA Tournament. I bet that half of the competitors were kicked out." said Ken.  
"And I bet that our group who went to the Tournament is still participateing at the Survival Exam." said Nanami.  
"There should be 16 Teams at the Arena Battles. And our group has about 10 teams." said Wormmon.  
"If they hold together they'll sure all pass to the Arena Battles part." said Guilmon.  
"What I wondered, are we counting Sara, Lunamon, Ami, Opossumon, Miko and Monodramon in the group?" asked Wizardmon.  
"Not sure." shrugged Shawn.  
"Well, I don't count in that little hussy and her furball partner." said Akari.  
"You mean Ami and Opossumon? Why are you so angry at them?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"That's a loooong story." Akari sighed.  
"Why don't you tell us? We have time." said Coronamon.

[Angels by Morandi plays]

It was night in the DigiWorld. The Tamers deceided to split up in three little groups. The first group contained Rene and Renamon, Hikaru and Elecmon, Taito and Shoutmon. The second group contained Kenny and Terriermon, Dean and Veemon, Akita and Dorumon, Satoshi and ExAgumon. The third group contained Haruka and Gatomon, Karin and Lopmon, Ryoma and Patamon.

The Guardians were walking through a dark forest. Everything was pitch black, save for the Real World which was illuminating their way.

"So, which way should we go now?" asked Haruka. They stopped in front of three paths. They suddenly twitched as they heard laughs.

"Why don't you just go home?" came a sharp feminine voice from the crown of the tree.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" hissed Gatomon.  
"And who are you?" came a cold, male voice from an another tree.  
"Wanna a battle?" came a different male voice.  
"Why not, but batteling voices ain't a real battle." said Lopmon. Soon, three humans, two boys, one girl and three Digimon jumped down from the trees. The teens all had dark colored clothes and jet black hair. They all seemed to be between 15-17 years old.

"How about telling us who you are." said Ryoma.  
"I'm Kura and this is my partner BlackGatomon. I'm the leader of our group." said the girl.  
"My name is Otoshi and I'm Kura's older brother. This is my partner DemiDevimon." said the older boy.  
"I'm Kai and this is Lopmon, my partner." said the other boy. "We would now like to hear who you are."

"I'm Karin Matsumi and Lopmon is my partner." said Karin.  
"I'm Haruka Hinaki and Gatomon's my partner." said Haruka.  
"And I'm Haruka's younger twin brother Ryoma Hinaki. Patamon's my partner." said Ryoma.

"So, since we all introduced ourselves, let's start the match." said Kura pulling out a card. "3 vs. 3 like it seems."

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"

~DemiDevimon 100 HP BlackGatomon 100 HP Lopmon 100 HP

Patamon 100 HP Gatomon 100 HP Lopmon 100 HP~

"Seems like everyone will pick up an foe. I'm starting with the pussy cat and her Tamer." said Kura.  
"Who do you call pussy cat!" yelled Gatomon angrily back.

"BlackGatomon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus. Type: Demon Beast Digimon. Attacks: Lighting Paw and Cat's Eyes." read Haruka on her D-Power. "It's a black version of Gatomon and lacks the Holy Ring."  
"Gatomon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Holy Beast Digimon. Attacks: Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism." read Kura on her D-Power "It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data."

"Then we're taking on that twin brother." said Otoshi, smiling deviously. "Patamon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Mammal Digimon. Attacks: Boom Bubble and Hane Binta. It is characterized by its big ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as big wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 kph, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon."  
"DemiDevimon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Virus. Type: Mini Devil Digimon. Attacks: Demi Dart and Evil Whisper. DemiDevimon is an Evil Digimon who plays spiteful tricks. He resembles a bat. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies." read Ryoma on his D-Power.

"And since we two have the same Digimon, I don't think we have to find out more about them." said Kai.

[Analyzer:  
Lopmon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Animal Digimon. Attacks: Tiny Twister and Blazing Ice.

It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that it is a twin to Terriermon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. The way it grows is shrouded in mystery, and though it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, aside from that it is still not understood. Neither of them seem like "Combat Species" Digimon, but when battling, they show that they are more powerful than they appear.]

"Okay, so you want to say that Ami and you were BFF but she used you just to make herself popular? That's mean." said Nanami after Akari told them her story.

"Sure it is mean when your BFF dosen't invite you to her brithday party."

They heard a voice from behind and turned around. Behind them were Ami, Sara and Miko and their Digimon.

Ami Mizutani was a 16 year old girl with blond shoulder long hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt. Her partner was an Opossumon.

[Analyzer: Opossumon. Level: Armor. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Beast Digimon. Attacks: Mad Balloon Bombs and Mystery Hat.]

Miko Tatsumi, a 14 year old girl, had brown hair binded in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a grey T-shirt with the Digimon logo and black jeans. Her partner was Monodramon.

[Analyzer: Monodramon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Mini Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Cracking Bite and Beat Nuckle.

It has bat-like wings attached to both of its hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, its personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that it is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Ogremon is fed up with Monodramon s tenacity. Also, the horn growing behind it is said to be its weak point, but this definitely has no degree of truth.]

Sara Uzumaki was 16 years old and had dark blue hair and pink-red eyes. She wore a simple blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans and white-blue sneakers. On her red belt was a yellow D-Power with a blue strap and ring. Her partner was Lunamon.

[Analyzer: Lunamon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Mammal Digimon. Attacks: Lunar Claw and Tear Shot.  
It was born from the fusion of moon-watching data. It can hear sounds from any distance with its big ears, but it is timid, so it develops attachments easily and can't stand being alone. Its attacks are lovely at first glance.]

"Not true! Well, it depends on which birthday you mean." said Akari angrily. "But be sure, I won't invite you."  
"Like I would come." replied Ami.  
"What do you want?" asked Ken.  
"Well, we are at an Underground Arena. I want a battle." said Ami.  
"If you say so. I agree." said Akari.

"I wonder where he is." said Arisa. She, Akira, BlackAgumon, Impmon and Calumon were searching for Ryo and Dracomon.  
"Why do you want to find him?" asked Akira.  
"I, errr, I don't know. Guess I want to find out what's wrong with both." said Arisa.  
"Hey, look!" exclaimed Calumon. The two Digimon and Tamers looked at the rest of the group who was on the way to one of the arenas, together with Ami, Opossumon, Lunamon, Sara, Miko and Monodramon.  
"Looks like trouble." said BlackAgumon.  
"Looks like a battle. Let's watch it! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon and went to the group, followed by Arisa, Akira, BlackAgumon and Calumon.

"Huh? Where are they going?" asked Ryo as he watched Arisa and her team passing by. They didn't notice him.  
"Let's find it out." said Dracomon and both followed them.

"Lighting Paw!" Kura's BlackGatomon attacked. Gatomon dodged it with her Holy Ring.  
"Neko Scratch!" Gatomon tried to scratch BlackGatomon but failed.  
"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Kura slashed her card. BlackGatomon became even faster then before.  
"Lightning Kick!" She derived a kick at Gatomon's back.

~BlackGatomon 75 HP Gatomon 70 HP~

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in air then spited it out all at once as an air bullet.  
"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon threw a syringe filled with a toxin at Patamon's bubble. The syringe made the bubble explode before it could hit DemiDevimon. Patamon escaped it, but DemiDevimon rushed over to Patamon.  
"Bat Flutter!" He used his wings to slap Patamon. He then kicked him at the ground. DemiDevimon flied now above him.  
"Wanna play dart? I do. Demi Dart!" He tossed syringes at Patamon, however, he managed to escape them.

~DemiDevimon 80 HP Patamon 80 HP~

The two Lopmon's had a kind of glaring contest. Though they were identical, Kai's Lopmon had darker fur then Karin's.

"Tiny Twister!"  
"Tiny Twister!"

Both generated a tiny tornado by spinning their ears like a propeller. The torando's hit each other.

"Blazing Ice!"  
"Blazing Ice!"

Both spit out shots of supercooled air. However the result was the same.

~Lopmon (Kai's) 85 HP Lopmon (Karin's) 85 HP~

"This is useless." muttered Karin.  
"Yeah, it's like youre batteling your copy." said Lopmon.  
"Ha, I am your copy." said the other Lopmon, looking deviously at his foe.  
"You ain't my copy. I'm unique." said Karin's Lopmon. She was indeed unique. She was one of the Celestial Angels.

"This is boring, let's bring it one level higher." said Kura and pulled out a Blue Card. Kai did the same, while Otoshi took out a normal Digivolution card. The Guardian's did the same.

[Shinka Theme Slash/Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"  
"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"DemiDevimon digivoluves to..."

DemiDevimon got covered in a dark blue DigiEgg cocoon.

"Devimon!"

"Patamon digivoluves to..."

Patamon got covered in an orange DigiEgg cocoon.

"Angemon!"

"Lopmon digivoluves to..."

Lopmon got covered in a light pink DigiEgg cocoon.

"Turuiemon!"

"Lopmon digivoluves to..."

The other Lopmon got covered in a brown DigiEgg cocoon.

"Wendigomon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackGatomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

BlackGatomon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"LadyDevimon!"

"Gatomon Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gatomon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Angewomon!"

"Turuiemon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Turuiemon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Antylamon (Data)!"

"Wendigomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Wendigomon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Antylamon (Virus)!"

"LadyDevimon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Virus. Type: Fallen Angel Digimon. Attacks: Evil Wing and Darkness Wave." Haruka read on her D-Power. "Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0"."  
"Angewomon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Archangel Digimon, Attacks: Celestial Arrow and Heaven's Charm." read Kura on her D-Power. "Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type, it was confirmed as an Archangel-type because of the greatness of its abilities. As their trait, Champion angels have six wings, and Ultimate angels have eight wings. Although its personality is extremely gentle, it cannot forgive those who are crooked or evil, and it won't stay its hand from attacking until the opponent converts. Because of its soul and power, it is said to be a being like a goddess of the Digital World. Angewomon wears a Holy Ring on its left ankle, and the DigiCode on its ribbons reads "Digital Monster"."

"Devimon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus. Type: Fallen Angel Digimon. Attacks: The Touch of Evil and Death Hand." read Ryoma on his D-Power. "Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon."  
"Angemon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Angel Digimon. Attacks: Hand of Fate and Angel Rod." read Otoshi. "It has six shining wings, and its body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil it will not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated. On the countless times when the Digital World is visited by a crisis, it is told that it descends to lead Digimon of the same species, and Devimon, who was won over to the Dark Side, was originally of the same species. The DigiCode on its ribbons reads "Digital Monster"."

"Hmm, seems like we have different Antlyamon species. Yupp, there it is. Antylamon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Data. Type: Holy Beast Digimon. Attacks: Bunny Blades and Treasure Axe." read Kai on his D-Power. "It is the "Rabbit" Deva, and serves the Sovereign Azulongmon. As a follower of Azulongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the "Treasure Axes" which are its arms transformed into razor-sharp axes. Once it loses its temper and starts spinning it doesn't calm down until the opponent's figure is no more."  
"And your's a virus. Antylamon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Virus. Type: Animal Digimon. Attacks: Meditation Cure and Arm Bomber." read Karin on her D-Power. "It is able to freely manipulate the "qi" flowing within its body, allowing it to interact with softness as well as hardness, so that at times it moves flexibly as if it were flowing, and at other times it unleashes heavy blows like iron."

"Hey, are you a Deva?" asked the virus type Antylamon.  
"Nope, I'm a Celestial Angel. We all three are." said Antylamon.  
"Interesting." muttered Devimon.

"What's going on here?" asked Arisa as she joined her friends watching the battle between Akari and Ami. The battle took part in a smaller arena then the last one but it was big enough for Digimon who're a little bit taller then a Greymon. Ryo and Dracomon went to the other side of the arena and joined Sara, Miko, Lunamon and Monodramon.  
"Ami challanged Akari to a battle. That's all we know." said Noah.

"So who's batteling?" asked Ryo the two girls.  
"Ami Mizutani and Opossumon vs. Akari Inoue and BlackGatomon. We're cheering for Ami." said Sara.  
"And you are?" Ryo turned to Sara.  
"I'm Sara Uzumaki and this is my partner Lunamon."  
"I'm Ryo Monogami and this is Dracomon."  
"And I'm Miko Tatsumi and this is Monodramon."

"Okay, ready to get beaten?" asked Ami.  
"No and you?" replied Akari.  
"Well, since I know all your tricks, it'll be easy to beat you." said Ami and pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Opossumon, Matrix Digivolution..."

She merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!"

"Cho-Hakkaimon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Data. Type: Puppet Digimon. Attacks: Kyoushin Homuran and Dadada Minchi." read Ryo on his D-Power. "It is a Female Digimon clothed in a pig costume. It was originally an Angel-species Digimon, but it committed a crime that incurred the wrath of Ophanimon and was banished from heaven, and that's when it took on its current appearance. As it is normally optimistic, it doesn't mind that it was changed into this appearance, and it has a very cheerful personality, but if it gets hungry it will be voracious enough to start getting all worked up, and it will take on a ferocious personality. If it becomes starved, it will go completely out of control. Cho-Hakkaimon's "Roketto Ding weapon is equipped with boosters, and combined with its superhuman strength, its power is tremendous. Because it wants to change its ferocious personality, it seeks to reform itself by going on a journey."

[A/N: Okay I gave Opossumon the Matrix digivolution since it says Cho-Hakkaimon's an ultimate. The same will go for OmegaShoutmon.]

"I wonder what they're up to." said BlackGatomon.  
"You ain't the only one." replied Akari and rose her D-Power. "Well, better feel save then sorry."

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackGatomon, warp digivolution to..."

BlackGatomon got covered in a light purple cocoon and the Crest of Lust appeared behind her.

"Lilithmon!"

"Dracomon, do you think this might be..." whispered Ryo.  
"She is. This is Lilithmon, the Demon Mistress of Lust." nodded Dracomon. Ryo took out his D-Power.  
"Lilithmon. Title: Goddess of Darkness. Level: Mega. Attribute:Virus. Type: Demon Lord Digimon. Attacks: Nazar Nail and Empress Embrace. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a woman and represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches."

[Whispers in the Dark by Skillet plays]

"Okay, Lil, ready to beat that hussy again?" said Akari.  
"I am! Ha, Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon rushed over to Cho-Hakkaimon.  
"Kyoushin Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon swung her Roketto Ding at Lilithmon, who managed to block it.

"DigiModify, Angemon, Angel Rod activate!" Ami slashed her card. In Cho-Hakkaimon's other hand appeared Angemon's staff.  
"Angel Rod!" she swung with it at Lilithmon. Lilithmon blocked it with her Nazar Nail and the staff corroded.  
"DigiModify, Angemon, Hand of Fate!" Ami slashed another card.  
"Hand of Fate!" Cho-Hakkaimon fired a purifiyng blast at Lilithmon which hit her. She clenched her teeth and prepeared for a counter.  
"Empress Embrace!" she fired a darkness wave at Cho-Hakkaimon.  
"DigiModify, Sakuyamon, Crystal Sphere activate!" Ami slashed her third card.  
"Crystal Sphere!" Cho-Hakkaimon created a spherical barrier around herself to dodge the attack.  
"And now, DigiModify, Angewomon, Celestail Arrow, activate!" Ami slashed a card.  
"Celestial Arrow!" On Cho-Hakkaimon's hands appeared Angewomon's bow and she fired an arrow at Lilithmon.  
"DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield activate!" Akari slashed her card. The arrow stabbed right into the shield and both dissappeared.

"I think I get it." said Ken.  
"What?" asked Akira.  
"Ami's strategy. She uses cards of Holy Type Digimon to weak Lilithmon, since Holy Type mostly surpass Dark Type Digimon." explained Ken.  
"So, Akari and Lilithmon will have to figure out how to beat Cho-Hakkaimon and Ami before they lose the battle." said Arisa.  
"Or before Akari loses her partner." added Noah. "Remember, in the Underground Battles, everything's allowed."

Arisa looked over to her rival. She knew Akari is a smart person and she'll figure out what to do. However, something else occupied her mind.

-What's that?- Arisa observed the walls and the roof carefully. In the corners were some kind of pipes which lead to the roof top to a kind of ball. Arisa saw the pipes before, in the previous arena, but she didn't payed much attention. Now, as the pipes started to glow in a dark crimson color she knew something was wrong here. But what?

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon fired countless bats at Angewomon. Angewmon escaped them.  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon's arm formed into a spear and she tackled Angewomon.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at LadyDevimon. The holy arrow hit right at LadyDevimon's chest. LadyDevimon let out a yell of pain.  
"Haven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection. LadyDevimon let out an another cry in agony, before she de-digivoluved to BlackGatomon. Haruka only smirked.

"Well, Dark type Digimon have no chance against Holy type Digimon." she said.

~Angewomon 60 HP BlackGatomon 0 HP~

"The Touch of Evil!" Devimon slashed at Angemon.  
"Angel Rod!" Angemon used his staff to dodge the attack. "Omni Typhoon!" He then created a divine tornado. "Death Hand!" Devimon unleashed a blast of unholy energy from his hands to dodge the tornado.  
"DigiModify, Power Up, activate!" Ryoma slashed a card.  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon absorbed the power of the Angel Rod and then fired a blast at Devimon. Devimon yelped in pain as the attack hit him. He de-digivoluved back to DemiDevimon.

"Well done Angemon!" cheered Ryoma.

~Angemon 50 HP DemiDevimon 0 HP~

"Asipatravana!" Antylamon (virus) spun on her axis like a tornado.  
"Like I don't know this attack! Arm Bomber!" Antylamon (data) hardened her body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within her body, then unleashed a mighty blow which hit her virus counterpart.

"Let's end this! DigiModify, Cherubimon, Holy Hug activate!" Karin slashed her card.  
"Holy Hug!" Antylamon summoned a cloud. "Beware the power of the Celestail Angels!"

She fired countless thunders at her virus counterpart. The counterpart yelled in pain before she de-digivoluved back to Lopmon.

~Antylamon 65 HP Lopmon 0 HP~

"And so we won." said Karin. The Celestails de-digivoluved back to Gatomon, Patamon and Lopmon.  
"Nice battle by the way." said Kura.  
"Yeah, can you please show us now which way to go?" asked Haruka.  
"Well, the first path leads to a lake." said Kura.  
"The second path leads to a labyrint." said Otoshi.  
"The third path leads to a cave." said Kai. Before they could say more, they got captured by a Data Stream.

"Aw, great." said Haruka angrily.

"DigiModify, Angewomon, Haven's Charm Activate!" Ami slashed an another card.  
"Haven's Charm!" Cho-Hakkaimon fired a ray of energy.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon countered with a dark wave of energy. Both attacks hit into each other and faded away.  
"Kyoushin Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon runned towards Lilithmon with her Roketto Ding ready to blow the Demon Mistress away.  
"I just waited for that." said Lilithmon with a smirk on her face. She swiftly escaped the attack.  
"Nazar Nail!" She slashed with her hazardous hand at Cho-Hakkaimon's back. Cho-Hakkaimon yelped in pain. Ami was ready to use an another card, but Akari was faster.

"DigiModify, Ophanimon, Eden's Javeiln!"

In Lilithmon's hands appeared Ophanimon's Javelin.

"I don't know if you're aware of it, but I was once an Angel too. An Ophanimon to be honest" she said with a smirk. "Eden's Javelin!"

She fired a purifying energy wave at Cho-Hakkaimon. Cho-Hakkaimon yelped in pain.

"And now, DigiModify, Ophanimon, Sefirot Crystal activate!" Akari slashed a second card.  
"Sefirot Crystal!" Lilithmon fired ten crystals in a Sefirot formation at Cho-Hakkaimon. Cho-Hakkaimon let out an another yelp, before she de-digivoluved to Opossumon.

"Oh, no!" Ami clenched her teeth angrily. Arisa noticed that the pipes shined even in a stronger crimson red.

"Everything alright Lil?" asked Akari. Lilithmon de-digivoluved back to BlackGatomon.  
"Aha. Thanks for the power bust." said BlackGatomon. She had no idea why, but she felt somehow happy using her attacks she once used as Ophanimon. Akari then glanced over to Ami. She picked up Opossumon and walked out of the arena, but not before she pushed Akari by side. Sara, Lunamon, Miko, Monodramon, Ryo and Dracomon followed her quietly.

"This wasn't the last time we batteled Akari." she muttered under her breath as they got out of the arena.  
"So you're Ami?" asked Ryo. Ami turned to the boy.  
"Yes, and you are?" asked Ami.  
"I'm Ryo Monogami and this is my partner Dracomon." said Ryo. "Seems like you don't like that girl and her Demon Lord friend."  
"Yupp, Akari and BlackGatomon just make me feel sick." said Ami.  
"Well, I don't like the Demon Lords either. Maybe we can join forces?" said Ryo.  
"Why not?" replied Ami with a devious smirk on her face.

What is Ami up to? And what are the pipes good for? Does the Underground Arena hide something? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi guys, Takuto's speaking. Okay, maybe I still didn't overcome my feelings towards Arisa. And that'll be an another reason to battle Akira. The duo team in the DigiWorld (speaking of Dean, Veemon, Satoshi and ExAgumon) will have it a bit easier. What's real sorrow is that Arisa will be more occupied with some strange pipes in the arena, instead with the battle itself. Man! -sighs- Stay tuned for episode 3.:~Relationship Crisis, Akira vs. Takuto!~ Don't miss it!


	3. Relationship Crisis, Akira vs Takuto

Okay, new rule. No comments about my grammar. I know I suck at grammar and vocabulary but you don't have to remind me on that over and over. Also, Jackpot2 I made up the pairing you wanted. ^^

Enjoy!

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

3. Chapter

Relationship Crisis, Akira vs. Takuto

It was the third day since the DRA Tournament begun. Arisa, Impmon and Calumon have just arrived in the Underground Arena. They were now searching for someone.

"Hey Nanami!" Arisa called out for the younger girl who she noticed in the crowd.  
"What's up?" asked Nanami. DemiDevimon was sitting on her head so it was easy for Arisa to recognize them.  
"I need your help." said Arisa.  
"By what?" asked Nanami.  
"It's again some detective work. Did you notice the pipes in each arena we were?" asked Arisa.  
"Yeah I did. They glowed from time to time." said Nanami and put her hand under her chin. "As much as I know, the pipes are placed in each Arena."  
"Yes, and I saw that they're leading to a kind of orb on the roof." said Arisa. "Since you're the best what such detective stuff regards, it'll be nice if you help me to find out what those pipes are good for."  
"Oky doky, chief." said Nanami. "I'll go home to get my notebook and a pencil."  
"And please leave the trenchcoat at home." said Arisa as she put a hand on Nanami's shoulder.

Nanami happily walked out of the lounge.

"Seems like we have a new mistery to solve." she said.  
"Indeed. And I'm sure you'll solve this one too, Miss Nanami." said DemiDevimon.

[I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan plays]

Arisa, Calumon and Impmon just joined Shawn and Coronamon watching the argue between Takuto and Akira.

"What's going on here?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, it started with a card Akira forgot to give Takuto and it ended in an argue about a battle the two didn't finish." explained Shawn.  
"And it seems like they'll go over to who likes you more." added Coronamon. Arisa sighed.  
"Not again. Those two act like they're in the kindergarden." said Arisa.  
"Well, I'm happy that I don't have to fight with someone over somebody I like." said Shawn.  
"I also doubt that Haruka has anyone who sympathizes her." said Coronamon. Impmon giggled.  
"Coronamon!" hissed Shawn, but the damage was already done.  
"What? You have a crush on Haruka? Ba-Boom! Unbelieveable!" He started to laugh.  
"Not true!" replied Shawn angrily.  
"It is!" said Coronamon. Shawn angrily glared at his partner which Coronamon recognized as a sing that he should better run away. Which he did.  
"Come back!" yelled Shawn chasing his partner around the lounge. Some of the Tamers and Digimon who were in the lounge looked at the duo. Arisa sweatdropped, while Impmon seemed to have the best time in his life. Calumon seemed to be worried about Coronamon.

"He really made a bad choose. Haruka'll never go out on a date with him. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"You're right." Arisa sighed. Soon, the two came back, Coronamon with a knot on his head.  
"How does it come that you fell in love with Haruka? Sheesh, she's cold as ice." said Arisa.  
"And that's why she's so cool." said Shawn.  
"Well, if you want, I could ask BlackGatomon and Akari to arrange a date for you two. Love is anyways their specialty." said Arisa.  
"I doubt that Haruka will do anything Lilith tells her. She hates her just as she hates me. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"I wonder if I have a chance with her." said Shawn.  
"Aw, com'n. You're a smart, funny guy. The only thing you need to do is lock up Coronamon in the closet when you go on your first date." said Arisa.  
"What?" Coronamon looked at Arisa with a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
"I did the same with Impmon when I and Akira went to the cinema." said Arisa smiling. Impmon frowned and crossed his arms while Shawn giggled.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I was locked up for straight 4 hours with the Creampuff who somehow sneaked in, until Arisa's mum freed us. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"But you survived. Well done." Coronamon patted Impmon's shoulder.  
"What I wanted to say, I wish you luck. Haruka hardly shows her emotions so you'll need all the luck of the Real- and DigiWorld." said Arisa.  
"Thanks." said Shawn, rubbing his head. Arisa sighed.  
"I think I'm better in solving other person's love problems then mine own." she said as she looked over to Akira and Takuto.  
"Why don't you just leave Akira?" asked Impmon. "At least, one person would be happy if you do that. Ba-Boom!"

"Ouch!" yelped Impmpn. Arisa clenched her fist punched his head.  
"No one asked for your help." she said angrily.  
"Ow, that sure hurted. Calu." said Calumon.

"Maybe we should do something." said BlackAgumon. He and Guilmon were watching the argue between their partners.  
"And what?" asked Guilmon.  
"How about telling them we want a friendly fight? We anyways didn't finish our last." suggested BlackAgumon.  
"Why not? I'm anyways in a mood to fight and I think it'll be better then watch those two fighting." said Guilmon and turned to Takuto. "Hey Takuto!"  
"Akira!" BlackAgumon called out for his partner. The two boys, who had a staring contest looked at their Digimon.  
"What?" They asked.  
"How about a battle?" suggested BlackAgumon. The boys looked at each other.  
"I'm in." said Akira.  
"Ditto." nodded Takuto. Just as Arisa wanted to adress both, the four went to a free arena. Arisa sweatdropped, with an open jaw.  
"Let's follow them!" said Impmon as he and Coronamon followed the two boys and their Digimon.  
"I won't miss this." said Shawn and followed the duo. Calumon jumped on Arisa's shoulder.  
"We should also go. Calu!" he said. Arisa nodded.  
"To make sure nothing bad happens." she said.

Dean, Veemon, Satoshi, ExAgumon, Akita, Dorumon, Kenny and Terriermon were meanwhile having lunch in an open space in the forest.

"Mmmm, this is gonna be delicious." said Dean, taking out a rice ball.  
"Ditto." Veemon agreed. The others also took out their food and started to eat. Dean and Veemon wanted to start to eat too, but they didn't notice two green ivies behind them. Just as they wanted to take a bit, the ivies snatched the rice balls away.

"Hey!"

Dean and Veemon looked around.

"What is it?" asked Kenny. The rest of the group didn't notice anything.  
"Someone took away our rice balls." said Dean.  
"Are you sure that you didn't imagine it?" asked Satoshi. He also didn't notice that an ivy took his box with rice balls.  
"Yeah, I am." said Dean.  
"Here, take some of mine...huh?" Satoshi looked around but couldn't find his rice balls box. "Where is it?"  
"What is it Satoshi?" asked Kenny.  
"Someone took my box with the rice balls." said Satoshi. "It was here, right next to me."  
"Well, food dosen't have legs. It couldn't run away, that's sure." said Terriermon and noticed an ivy wraping around his rice ball. "Hey, I have the culprit!"

The boys and Digimon turned to Terriermon who seemed to have a pulling contest with the ivy.

"Help me!" yelped Terriermon. The boys and their Digimon helped him. They managed to pull out a Palmon from the bushes.  
"Hey, it's a Palmon." said Kenny, taking out his D-Power. "Palmon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Plant Digimon. Attacks: Poison Ivy and Plant Shock. Although it digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon, it is an unusual Type which is classified as a Plant based on its outward appearances and special qualities. During the day it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform photosynthesis. It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon."

Palmon runned away, clenching the box with the riceballs tightly in her grip.

"Follow the theif!" exclaimed Veemon. The boys and the Digimon followed Palmon. They came in an area with a river and a huge waterfall. They saw Palmon standing next to a girl, a boy and a Gomamon.

"Hey, come back you thief!" yelled Satoshi.  
"Who do you call theif!" yelled the girl back.  
"Your partner. It stole our food." said Akita.  
"Well, I had somehow to allure you here." said Palmon.

"Huh?"

"I'm Hana and this is my partner Palmon." said the girl.  
"And I'm Yui and this is Gomamon. We want a battle." said the boy.

"Well, I'm in. My name's Satoshi Tsukino and my partner is ExAgumon." said Satoshi.  
"If that'll be a double battle we'll also join. Name's Dean Hagane and this is my partner Veemon." said Dean.  
"Okay, how about this. The winner gets the food." said Hana pulling out her card.  
"Got it!" replied Dean.

[Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"

~Palmon 100 HP Gomamon 100 HP

ExAgumon 100 HP Veemon 100 HP~

"Veemon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Mini Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Vee Punch and Vee Headbutt." read Hana on her D-Power. "As a survivor of a species that flourished in the Genesis of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor Digivolution", a "pseudo-digivolution" using the Digi-Eggs. Among others, Veemon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor Digivolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice."  
"ExAgumon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Reptile Digimon. Attacks: Pepper Breath." read Yui on his D-Power. "It is a special Agumon who can digivolve to Omnimon." "Gomamon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Sea Animal Digimon. Attacks: Marching Fishes and Claw Attack." read Satoshi on his D-Power. "It has become able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up. As for its personality, it is a naughty-boy type that fiddles with everything it sees. The red fur growing along its back from the top of its head moves according to Gomamon's emotions, and when it gets angry the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly."

"Maybe I'm not a pacifist, but this is really childish." commented Arisa. The two boys choose the bigger arena for the battle and now Guilmon and BlackAgumon faced each other.

[Analyzer: Guilmon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Virus. Type: Reptile Digimon. Attacks: Rock Breaker and Pyro Sphere.

Although it is still a Rookie, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World.]

[Analyzer: BlackAgumon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Virus. Type: Reptile Digimon. Attacks: Spitfire and Tai Atari.

Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.]

"I think I'll give it up." Arisa shook her head. She realized that the pipes started to glow again. Maybe the battle had some good sides. She hoped that Nanami would find out what the pipes are good for.  
"What I forgot? Did you see Noah, Wizardmon, Akari, BlackGatomon, Ken or Wormmon today?" she asked Shawn. He shook his head.  
"Nope, I didn't see them today." he replied.

"Okay, let's countine where we stopped last time. Ready, Guilmon?" said Takuto.  
"I am." said Guilmon.  
"Give your best shot BlackAgumon!" said Akira.  
"Always!" replied BlackAgumon.

"Why had I to wake up today?" muttered Arisa and sighed. Calumon jumped on her head.  
"Calu, relax. This is only a friendly battle." he said.

"Spitfire!" BlackAgumon fired a green fireball.  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon countered with an orange fireball. The fireballs clashed into each other.

"They are equal. This will again end in a draw. Ba-Boom!" commented Impmon.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon rushed over to BlackAgumon and gave a direct hit. Akira clenched his teeth and pulled out a card. Arisa noticed that the pipes started to glow stronger.

"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" he slashed it. On BlackAgumon's back appeared a pair of shiny wings.  
"Spitfire!" He derived a few direct attacks at Guilmon, while flying around him. This made Takuto angry.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!"

Guilmon escaped quickly.

"Pyro Sphere!" He spat a fireball at BlackAgumon's back. The ball hit the little dino Digimon and BlackAgumon fell down and his wings dissapeared. Akira clenched his fist as the pipes glowed even stronger.

Akari, BlackGatomon, Ken and Wormmon, who were standing in a crowd, watched the battle between Sara and Lunamon and a boy with a Bearmon. On the other side were Ami, Opossumon, Ryo, Dracomon, Miko and Monodramon. The four actually searched for their friends, but they were dragged by the crowd in the arena, so they deceided to stay and watch the battle.

"Hey!" They heard an exclamation and turned around. Nanami and DemiDevimon fought their way through the crowd.  
"Hi, Nanami, have you any idea where the rest of our group might be?" asked Akari.  
"I don't know. I mean, I met Arisa who told me that she has a detective task for me and I went home to get my notebook and a pencil. When I came back, I couldn't find her anymore." explained Nanami.  
"Or Impmon and Calumon. They were with her." said DemiDevimon.  
"And what kind of task did she give you?" asked Ken.  
"Something's wrong with the pipes in the arena. Arisa wants to find out why they're glowing so." Nanami gestured at the pipes in the edges of the arena.  
"Now, when you're saying it, I see it too." said Akari. They heard an angry growl from Bearmon and an angry yell from the boy. The pipes glowed even stronger.  
"There, you see it?" Nanami pulled out her notebook.  
"Do you think the growl of the Bearmon had activated them?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"Everything's possible." replied DemiDevimon.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon rushed over to Palmon and knocked her off.  
"Hopping Kick!" He then derived a kick at Palmon's chest. Palmon yelped in pain.  
"Poison Ivy!" She entangled Veemon in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing him.

"Veemon!" yelled Dean.

~Veemon 70 HP Palmon 75 HP~

"Pepper Breath!" ExAgumon fired an orange fireball at Gomamon, who dived into the river.  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon commanded some fishes to jump and bite ExAgumon. ExAgumon gave a little cry, trying to shake of the fishes.

~ExAgumon 65 HP Gomamon 75 HP~

"DigiModify, Heat activate!" Satoshi slashed a card. ExAgumon's body started to heat and the fishes withdrawed.  
"Hey, Satoshi, I need some help here." said Dean. ExAgumon turned to Palmon.  
"Pepper Breath!" He fired a fireball at Palmon's ivies. The ivies started to burn and Palmon released Veemon.  
"Everything okay?" asked ExAgumon.  
"Never felt better." replied Veemon.  
"How about this, let's first beat together Gomamon and then Palmon." suggested ExAgumon.  
"I'm in." Both turned to Gomamon and jumped on the rocks in the river.

"Pepper Breath!" ExAgumon managed with a few fireballs force Gomamon to get out of the river.  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon knocked Gomamon away.

~Palmon 65 HP Gomamon 70 HP

ExAgumon 60 HP Veemon 60 HP~

"Okay, let's see how you'll handle this. DigiModify, Omnimon, Supreme Cannon activate!" Satoshi slashed a card. On ExAgumon's arm appeared Omnimon's Garuru Cannon.  
"Supreme Cannon!" ExAgumon fired a blast which froze Gomamon.  
"DigiModify, Omnimon, Trascend Sword activate!" Satoshi slashed his second card. ExAgumon cut through the ice.  
"Okay, Veemon, your turn!" said Dean.  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon knocked Gomamon at a rock. Gomamon fainted.

~Gomamon 0 HP~

The two Digimon turned to Palmon.

"Pepper Breath!" ExAgumon fired a fireball at Palmon. "Plant Schok!" Palmon covered herself in leaves and disseappered. The flame hit only the leaves. She then appeared above ExAgumon.  
"Poison Ivy!" She entagled the dino Digimon. ExAgumon yelped. "And now, Root Breaker!"

She drained ExAgumon's energy.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon rushed over to Palmon. She noticed the dragon Digimon and in the last second she threw ExAgumon at Veemon. The two rolled backwards, but ExAgumon was out of the battle.

~ExAgumon 0 HP~

"Now it's up to Veemon to handle Palmon." said Kenny.  
"Okay, let's finish this. DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Hana slashed her Digivolution card.

[Shinka Theme Spiel dein Spiel/Slash by Digimon Tamers plays]

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Palmon digivoluves to..."

Palmon got covered in a light green DigiEgg cocoon.

"Togemon!"

"Togemon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Data. Type: Plant Digimon. Attacks: Needle Spray and Lightspeed Jabbing. It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. You usually can't understand at all what it is thinking, even if you can try to discern it from its facial expression, as it spends most of the day staring off into space. However, once Togemon is angered, that expression changes completely, it starts getting violent, and it becomes unable to settle down." read Dean on his D-Power.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon further hardened the thorns on the end of her arms and stroke at Veemon.

"Waaa!" Veemon jumped around trying to escape the attack. "Dean, do something!"  
"Help's on way! DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Dean slashed a digivolution card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon digivoluves to..."

Veemon got covered in a light blue DigiEgg cocoon.

"ExVeemon!"

"ExVeemon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Mythical Dragon Digimon. Attacks: Vee-Laser and Critical Crunch. XV-mon is a pure breed of Veedramon, and it is said that the variant species is Veedramon. The attacks it unleashes with its developed arm and leg strength are tremendous, and are powerful enough to destroy a mountain of rock without leaving a trace. It is feared because it possesses such destructive power, but in reality it has a strong sense of justice, and will not use that power recklessly." read Yui on his D-Power. "You two better watch out!"

"Don't worry." said Hana.

"Ha, you have no chance! Go ExVeemon!" cheered Dean.  
"Not so fast! Needle Spray!" Togemon fired her needles at ExVeemon. ExVeemon escaped them by flying upwards.  
"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon emited an energy wave from the "X" pattern on his chest. The blast stroke Togemon and ExVeemon flied towards her, grabbing her feet.  
"Let's play merry-go-round!" said ExVeemon and twirled Togemon around, finnaly threwing her at the rock wall behind them. Togemon fained with a yelp and de-digivoluved to Palmon.

~ExVeemon 50 HP Palmon 0 HP~

"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Dean. Hana sighed as she picked up her partner.  
"Here's your food." she threw the box to them. Akita catched it just as a Data Stream picked both Tamers and their Digimon.

"Hey, it's empty!" Akita exclaimed as he opened the box.  
"WHAT!"

The boys and their Digimon turned to the Data Stream where Hana, Palmon, Yui and Gomamon sticked out their tounge.

"Aw, man!" sighed Satoshi.

Guilmon and BlackAgumon jumped backwards after an another clash of their claws. Like Impmon said, they were equal. Both boys were pretty angry, but none of them wanted to withdraw. Just as Guilmon and BlackAgumon wanted to fire again a fireball against each other, Arisa stepped into the middle of the arena.

"Enough!" She yelled angrily and looked at the confused expressions of both sides. She adressed the two dinosaur Digimon.

"I know you two want to help your partners, but a battle is really unnecessary." she said.  
"You're right." said Akira and Arisa looked coldly at him. He gulped.  
"Akira, you and Takuto should better stop acting like little kids. Gee, I feel like in the kindergarden." she said. Both boys looked away as Arisa coldly walked out of the arena, followed by Impmon and Calumon.

"Well done." said Impmon, but he twitched as Arisa looked at him coldly.  
"Just shad up." she said angrily and keeped on walking.  
"Better don't make her angry. Calu!" said Calumon to Impmon.  
"Sheesh, that was only a bit of the show she's capable of when she gets really mad. Ba-Boom!" replied Impmon and then he smiled deviously. "But if it countines like this, she'll sure break up with Akira."

Noah and Wizardmon walked through the streets of DigiCity as Noah noticed a girl looking at him. He blinked.

"Nora?"

The girl runned away and turned into the next street. Noah and Wizardmon followed her, but as they came to the next street, they realized that Nora was gone.

Sheesh, Akira and Takuto really have a problem. And Dean and his team should better watch their food. But who was that girl Noah recognized? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Noah's speaking. Next time I'll again enocunter Nora Hikari, who seems to want a battle from me. Though Arisa seems to be suspicious about her. In the DigiWorld, Hikaru and Elecmon will have their own battle. Well, stay tuned for episode 4.:~Bringing Past to Life, Noah's Secret!~ Don't Miss it! 


	4. Bringing Past to Life, Noah's Secret!

Thanks for the reviews guys.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

4. Chapter

Bringing Past to Life, Noah's Secret!

Someone or something was standing on her. Arisa groaned and opened her eyes slowly. It was morning. Suddenly a face of a little girl appeared in front of her. Arisa's eyes wided.

"Shinzui!"  
"Good morning Onee-chan!" said Shinzui with a smile on her face.

Arisa looked at her 5 year old copy. Shinzui looked just like Arisa when she was 5 years old. She had brown hair, binded in pigtails with black ribbons, a purple T-shirt and a black dress which was similar to Ai's dress from Digimon Tamers and black-white sneakers. On her chest was a mark which looked like a heart with a black and a white angel wing. She also had a purple armband with a small screen.

"How did you get here?" asked Arisa. Impmon then jumped on Arisa's bed.  
"She just appeared. Ba-Boom!" answered Impmon.  
"I can move from place to place by creating portals. The DigiGnomes granted me that ability." said Shinzui.

Arisa sat and looked at her guide. She knew that Shinzui was created by the DigiGnomes and had somewhat two purposes. Her primary mission was to help the Crest Keepers find their Crests. And her second is that she was a kind of little sister for Arisa. Arisa got pretty annyoed by that, but she still liked her new 'sister'.

"So, what is it?" asked Arisa.  
"I'll explain you all on the way to the Underground Arena." said Shinzui.

A little while leater, Arisa, Impmon and Shinzui were walking through the empty park.

"Are there any problems in the DigiWorld?" asked Arisa.  
"If you mean the Gate, no. It actually disappeared." replied Shinzui.  
"Then if the problem ain't the portal, what is it then? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"The DigiGnomes are nervous since Yggdrassil activated again." said Shinzui.  
"Yggy?" asked Impmon and smiled. "When wasn't he activated?"  
"No, I mean, Yggdrassil was the whole time awake. He watched everything what was going on in the DigiWorld. The DigiGnomes are afraid that he'll soon start to interfere into everything." said Shinzui.  
"What about the Souveregines?" asked Arisa.  
"The Souveregines can't do anything against Yggdrassil 'cause he's the 'Digiworld's god'." Shinzui grimaced at the last part.  
"Tsk, he's just a computer. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Shin-chan, do you have any idea what Yggdrassil plans?" asked Arisa.  
"No. Sheesh, I'm not his servant." Shinzui rolled with her eyes. "I serve lord Fanglongmon. But I'm sure 'bout one thing. Yggdrassil's angry and he only waits that the humans make one wrong step."  
"And then he'll attack us or something?" asked Arisa. "I don't know Onee-chan. But be carefull. Neither the Souveregines are happy that he'll again interfere into the DigiWorld's actions." said Shinzui and pressed a button on her armband. A little portal appeared in front of her. "I gotta go now. By the way, be carefull when you meet a girl called Nora Hikari. She ain't one of us."  
"Okay." Arisa nodded, questioning herself what Shinzui meant.  
"Bye!" Shinzui passed the portal.

[Hypnotized by Pillar plays]

Noah and Wizardmon were on their way to the Underground Arena. Noah was thinking about what happened to him at the start of the DRA Tournament.

-Flashback-

"Why don't you want to join the Tournament?" asked Wizardmon. Noah was walking around the city. The Tournament started hours ago.  
"I think one time's enough." replied Noah and stopped.  
"Hey what is it?" asked Wizardmon and looked around. He also saw a girl looking at them. He blinked in confusion. "Ain't that, Nora?"  
"I think she is. But that's impossible. I didn't saw her since the begin of the last year Tournament." said Noah. Nora looked at both and smiled. Then she runned away.  
"Wait!" shouted Noah and he and Wizardmon followed her. She runned into the next street. Both followed her into the street and...bumped into Shawn and Coronamon.

"Ouch!" yelped Shawn as he fell on his butt. Noah looked at them with an confused expression on his face. Nanami and DemiDevimon accompanied them.  
"Hey, how about you two better watch out were you're going. Sheesh." said Coronamon.  
"I'm sorry." said Noah and Wizardmon. Shawn stood up.  
"I thought you two are in the DigiWorld. What are you doing here?" asked Shawn.  
"I wanted to stay this year at home. Say, did you saw a girl running this way?" asked Noah.  
"No. Actually, we didn't see anyone? Why?" asked Nanami.  
"Not your buissnes." replied Noah.  
"Anyways, are you two coming with us?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"To where?" asked Wizardmon.  
"To the Underground Arena." said Shawn. Noah thought for a bit, but then he agreed.

-End of Flashback-

"I wonder what Nora is doing here." said Wizardmon.  
"Me too. And believe me, we're gonna find it out." said Noah.

"So, where are we?" asked Hikaru. They were deep inside a jungle in the Forest Area.  
"To be honest. I have no idea." said Rene, sweatdropping.  
"You are a lousy leader Rene." said Taito. Rene looked at him angrily. Elecmon and Shoutmon sighed.  
"Hey Renamon, do you have any idea how to get out of this place?" asked Shoutmon.  
"I don't. I'm sorry." said Renamon.  
"How about a rest? We were walking around the whole day." said Elecmon. The others agreed.  
"Huh?" Elecmon twitched. He then runned towards the jungle.

"Elecmon! Where are you going?" asked Hikaru.  
"Let's follow him!" said Renamon. The group followed Elecmon and they came to an open space. There were an Ogremon and a boy standing.

"So, are you my next opponents?" asked the boy. The Ogremon waved with his club.  
"So, whose gonna fight me?" he asked.  
"I will." said Hikaru.  
"You again?" the boy smiled. "Hikaru Motimiya, nice to see you again."  
"Helo, Hitori." Hikaru put her hands on her hips. "So, are you here for an another lose?"  
"You know him?" asked Taito.  
"Sadly. Guys, this is Hitori. I met him last year at the DRA Tournament and won."  
"But this time you won't!" replied Hitori.

"DigiModify, Digi-Arena activate!" both slashed their cards. Elecmon stepped out.

[Analyzer: Elecmon. Level: Rookie. Attribute: Data. Type: Mammal Digimon. Attacks: Super Thunder Strike and Lightning Knife.

It retained Tsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent.]

"Ready to be beaten?" he asked.  
"Forget it!" said Ogremon. Elecmon went into his battle stage.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Hikaru slashed her digivolution card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon digivoluves to..."

Elecmon got covered in an orange DigiEgg.

"Leomon!"

[Analyzer: Leomon. Title: King of Beasts/Noble Hero. Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Beast Man Digimon. Attacks: Fist of the Beast King and Beast Sword.

In a place where most Digimon are savage, it possesses a strong will and a heart of justice, and has defeated great numbers of villainous Digimon. Also, it is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who carries out destruction to its limit. Due to its daily training its tough body has been tempered to endure every attack. On its waist it carries a sentient magical sword called "Beast Sword".]

~Leomon 100 HP Ogremon 100 HP~

"Let's see: Ogremon. Title: Digimon Hunter. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus. Type: Ogre Digimon. Attacks: Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel. Ogremon is a bounty hunter by reputation, earning the nick name "Digimon Hunter". His arch-nemesis is Leomon and has counterparts in Fugamon and Hyogamon. He carries a bone club that is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon." Rene read on her D-Power.

"Let's move on!" yelled Ogremon.

"Arisa!" Nanami waved. Arisa and Impmon joined her, Ken, Wormmon and Calumon at a table in the lounge.  
"Am, where are the others?" asked Arisa.  
"Akari and Lilith are with Shawn and Coronamon. But I don't know where Takuto, Guilmon, Akira or BlackAgumon are." said Ken.  
"Possibly argueing again." sighed Arisa. She turned to Nanami. "Did you find out somehing about the pipes?"  
"Well, not exactly. But I noticed that they're always shining stronger when one of the Digimon that battled was angry." Nanami took out her notes.  
"Interesting." said Arisa and took a view on the notes. "I wonder what that means."  
"Well, I think we'll find it out sometime." said Ken.  
"Am, did anyone see Noah and Wizardmon lately? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"No..." Ken and Nanami shook their head.  
"Huh, there they are. Calu!" said Calumon and the others looked towards the entrance as Noah and Wizardmon entered.  
"Hey, Noah, what's up?" asked Arisa as Noah and Wizardmon sat next to them.  
"Nothing." replied Noah. Arisa blinked.  
"Alright. Say, does anyone of you know a girl called Nora Hikari?" she asked. Nanami and Ken shook their heads, while Noah twitched. But he didn't say anything.  
"Noah seems to know." said Impmon. Noah stared at the imp Digimon.  
"So, what is it Noah? Who is this Nora?" asked Nanami.  
"Not your buissnes." replied Noah.

"Why don't you tell them?"

The group twitched and turned around as they saw a girl with an Darcmon standing behind them. She had blonde hair bound in a ponytail. She wore a grey blazer over a white top. She also had a black skirt on. She smiled kindly.

"It's being a long time since we saw each other, wasn't it?" She looked at the others. "I'm Nora Hikari. I suppose you're Noah's friends."  
"Yeah, I'm Nanami Yuki and this is my partner DemiDevimon." said Nanami.  
"And I'm Ken Fuji and this is Wormmon." said Ken. Arisa looked suspiciously at Nora.  
"Name's Arisa Bunya. Meet Impmon and Calumon." she said.  
"So, you are Arisa. I heard lot stuff about you." said Nora. Arisa twitched. What did she mean?

She ain't one of us.

Shinzui's words echoed through her head. She knew Shinzui was telling the truth. And she decieded to be carefull around Nora.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." said Arisa. "Say Noah, do you and Wizardmon want to battle me and Darcmon. Just a little battle between old friends. What do you say?" asked Nora. Noah thought for a bit. Nora annoyed him from time to time but she also had helped him. Noah was sure that she wanted something more then just a battle. And he deceided to find it out.

"Okay." he nodded.

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon rushed over to Leomon waving with his club.  
"Beast Sword!" Leomon countered with his sword. They countined attacking each other like that.

"Sheesh, they sure are equal." said Rene.  
"Ha, we won't let us get beaten." said Hikaru. Leomon jumped backwards after Ogremon dodged one of his attacks.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion-head-shaped blast at Ogremon which hit him.

"Aw, man! Better watch out, Ogremon!" said Hitori.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now, I'm gonna show him: Pummel Whack!" Ogremon fired a blast of dark energy at Leomon. Leomon swiftly escaped it. The sword and the club clashed again into each other.

"Heh, I could do this all day!" said Ogremon.

"Okay, ready?" asked Nora. She and Darcmon were standing on one side of the arena.  
"I guess I am." said Noah. Wizardmon confronted Darcmon.

[Analyzer: Wizardmon. Level: Champion. Attribute: Data. Type: Wizard Digimon. Attacks: Electro Squall and Magical Game. It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read "Digital Monster".]

-I wonder what they're up to.- Wizardmon focused on Darcmon.

"Darcmon. Title: Goddess of the Battlefield. Level: Champion. Attribute: Vaccine. Type: Angel Digimon. Attacks: La Pucelle and Dancing Sword. It is a low-ranking Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It is in the advance forces of Angel Digimon, and its figure which always cuts through the vanguard to battle is said to almost be a "Goddess of the Battlefield". It wields the slender blade "La Pucelle." read Noah on his D-Power. "I didn't know you had a partner."

"Darcmon's my friend." Nora put a hand on her hip. "Just like Wizardmon is your friend." she smiled. "Isn't he?"  
"Of course Wizardmon is my friend." said Noah.

He was a little bit surpriesed about what he said. He hardly thought about Wizardmon this way, but the last adventures he had made him realize how having friends is important.

"Alright Wizardmon, let's show them how strong we are!" said Noah.

Arisa, Nanami and Ken immediantly looked at the pipes. Surpriesly, the pipes almost didn't glow. Their glow was smoothered and weak.

-What does this mean?- thought Arisa.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a blast at Ogremon, who dodged it with his club. He then rushed over to Leomon.

"Bone Cudgel!"

"DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield activate!" Hikaru slashed her card. The club hit the shield and cling echoed through the forest.

"Beast Sword!" Leomon managed to cut Ogremon's arm (the one which was holding the club) so he let the club fall down. Ogremon cursed as he withdrawed.  
"Hasaigeri!" Leomon jumped and kicked Ogremon. Ogremon stood up, chariging his energy.  
"Pummel Whack!" He fired a beam of dark energy at Leomon.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired a lion-head-shaped blast. The two blasts clashed into each other. Ogremon, who was weakened couldn't hold long enough the blast and got hit by Leomon's.

"Let's end this! DigiModify, Lady Devimon, Evil Wing activate!" said Hikaru.  
"Evil Wing!" Leomon fired countless bats at Ogremon who yelped in pain. The battle was over.

~Leomon 50 HP Ogremon 0 HP~

"Good job Leomon!" said Hikaru. Leomon nodded. The beaten Ogremon managed to get back on his feet with some help of his Tamer.

"Nice battle. Next time, we'll beat you." said Hitori.  
"That's right! No day will pass when I won't think 'bout our next battle." said Ogremon.

"Bye Hitori!" Hikaru smiled and waved. There's no way those two will ever beat her and Leomon.

[Never Surrender by Skillet plays]

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed lighting strikes at Darcmon. Darcmon swiftly escaped them.  
"That's all?" she asked.  
"Sadly, no. Magical Game!" Wizardmon summoned a fire tornado and aimed it at Darcmon. The tornado hit the angel Digimon, however, Darcmon soon emerged from the smoke that formed around her.  
"La Pucelle!" Darcmon attacked with her sword.  
"Watch out Wizardmon!" Noah quickly pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Leomon, Beast Sword activate!"  
"Beast Sword!" In Wizardmon's hands appeared Leomon's sword and he countered Darcmon. For the next few minutes, the cling of the two blades echoed through the arena. Then both withdrawed.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon threw icicles at Darcmon. She dodged them with her sword.

"Hey Noah! I have a question." said Nora.  
"And that would be?" asked Noah.

"What does your Digimon really mean to you?"

Noah blinked. Why was she asking him the same over and over again. It started to annoy him.

"Wizardmon." Nora then called out for the Royal Knight. Wizardmon only looked over to her. "What does your Tamer really mean to you?"

"I wonder why she's asking Wizardmon and Noah such questions. They are friends, aren't they?" asked Wormmon Ken.  
"Sure they are. At least I think so." replied Ken. Noah and Wizardmon looked quietly at Nora and Darcmon. They were still thinking about her questions. Nora smiled.

"Okay, then you'll answer them some other time. Ready, Darcmon? Attack!" she said.  
"Dancing Sword!" Darcmon attacked with a magnificent sword techniques using the La Pucelle. Wizardmon dodged some of them with the Beast Sword, but he got knocked out and fell on his back.

"Wizardmon!" Noah shouted. Darcmon put her sword on Wizardmon's chest.  
"Let's see how you'll escape this." she said.  
"Time's running out Noah." said Nora. "Answer the question. But I want an sincere answer."

Noah clenched his teeth. What kind of answer did she want from him? He told her already that Wizardmon and he are friends. What else should he tell her?

"Okay, I'll answer my question." said Wizardmon. "Noah's my best friend. End of the story. We maybe didn't get along at the beginning, but I'm happy that he's my partner."

-Wizardmon?- Noah twitched and then he smiled. "That's right. And we won't let us get beaten by you two!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wizardmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a golden DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Dynasmon!"

[Analyzer: Dynasmon. Title: Passionate Warrior. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Dragon's Roar and Dragon Breath. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of Chivalry and Bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength.]

Dynasmon managed to kick away Darcmon and faced her. Just as he wanted to attack her, Nora stopped him.

"Enough!" she said. "There's no need to battle further."  
"What?" Noah was surpriesed. Nora smiled as she went to him.  
"You showed how much you're bounded with your partner and I'm glad about that. See ya leater." She blinked and went to the exit followed by Darcmon. She came to the group and adressed Arisa.

"Ow, and do me favor and greet Shinzui when you meet her next time." she said, smiling slyly and went out of the arena. Everyone seemed to be confused.

"Hey Arisa, who's Shinzui?" asked Nanami. Arisa sweatdropped.  
"N-No one." she said and sighed.

Next time, she'll keep an eye on Nora.

What is Nora up to? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Helo everyone! I'm Shawn and this time I'm doing the preview. Next time will be a battle between the OT's (short for Olympus Twelwe) Coronamon and Lunamon. I have no idea what Sara is up to, but believe me, she won't beat us. In the DigiWorld, Rene and Renamon will have their battle. Stay tuned for episode 5.:~Tsuki no Senshi, Sakuyamon's Petals Dance~! Don't Miss it!


	5. Tsuki no Senshi, Sakuyamon's Petals Danc

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry that this chapter got a bit shorter then I planned but it still has lot of action. Anyways, I now working on the part where the Tamers will face the villian of this season. Till chapter 9 you can try to guess who it'll be. Of course I left some hints about the new enemy, ( though not good ones -.-").

Warning: This season has also a lot of changes, one of it will be in the next episode. So be ready for surprieses.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

5. Chapter

Tsuki no Senshi, Sakuyamon's Petals Dance

"This is really unusual." said Nanami, taking a sip of her Coca-Cola and looking at her notes.  
"What is it mistress?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"That pipes. You sure noticed that yesterday they almost didn't glow when Noah and Wizardmon battled Nora and Darcmon." said Nanami. "I wonder why's that so."

Nanami and DemiDevimon went earlie to the Underground Arena and noticed that they were the only ones from their team. Nanami deceided to wait for the rest of the group, though she wanted also examine the pipes. She rubbed her head. That task Arisa gave her was a hard riddle, but she will solve it. Her detective career was on the risk. She sighed.

"Alright, let's go through once more. The pipes shine every time when one of the fighters, Digimon and Tamer equaly, seemes to be sad, angry, mad, frustrated, irritated, and so on. But yesterday, while the battle between Nora and Noah, the pipes didn't glow much." she said.  
"Maybe they weren't angry or mad. Actually, they seemed to be pretty calm, miss." said DemiDevimon.  
"Yeah, I also noticed. Alright, Noah seemed to be a little bit annoyed." said Nanami thought for a bit.

Why did the pipes reacted only to those emotions? She went again through her notebook. To feelings like confusion, surpriese, happines, relief... the pipes didn't react.

"Seems like the pipes only react to negative emotions and dark thoughts." she said. "But why? What are they good for?"

[Fighting by Yellowcard plays]

Shawn and Coronamon meanwhile tried to get into the lounge, but something blocked the door.

"Com'n, open you stupid door!" hissed Shawn. No matter how much the two pushed, the door didn't want to open. Finnaly, they sat down.

"I'm giving it up." said Shawn.  
"Ditto." Coronamon sighed. They then noticed that the door opened slightly. Sara and Lunamon's head poked out.

"Sara, what are you doing?" asked Shawn.  
"How about this, I'll let you in if you battle me and Lunamon." said Sara.  
"Battle you?" asked Coronamon. Lunamon nodded.  
"That's right. Just for old times sake." she replied.  
"Alright then." said Coronamon.  
"Let us in." said Shawn. Sara shook her head.  
"First you have to ask me politely. On your knees." said Sara with a devious smile on her face.  
"No way!" said Shawn.  
"Then you won't." Sara and Lunamon closed the door.  
"Aw great." Both sweatdropped.  
"Okay then we'll have to open it by force. Ready?" said Shawn.  
"I am." nodded Coronamon. With a cry they runned towards the door. But before they hit it it opened suddenly and the two rolled down the lounge. Some of the Tamers and Digimon looked at them in confusion. Shawn and Coronamon only saw stars. They shook their heads to clear them as Sara and Lunamon walked over to them.

"Com'n, I'm waiting for the battle." she said, gesturing them to follow her to the next arena. Shawn and Coronamon just looked at them as they stood up.

"Don't worry Shawn. They're gonna pay for that." said Coronamon calmly, though he was angry.  
"I hope that." replied Shawn in the same tone.

"Ow, how wonderfull!" exclaimed Rene. She, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Hikaru and Elecmon were in the middle of a vally filled with pink flowers.  
"This place is so beautifull. Look at all those flowers." said Hikaru.  
"Hey, can't we just move on. Those flowers make my nose tickle." said Taito.  
"Mine too. Achoo!" Shoutmon sneezed.

"No one's gonna pass this valley without winning against us." they heard a femine voice. A girl and a Lilamon walked over to them.

"Who are you?" asked Rene.  
"I'm Tsuki and this is my partner Lilamon. Like said, you need to battle us before you can pass." said Tsuki.  
"Okay, then I and Renamon will battle you." said Rene. Renamon nodded.

"Renamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Animal. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Diamond Storm and Kohenkyo. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed." read Tsuki on her D-Power. "Hmm, Lilamon, I think we got our oponnent."  
"That's great." said Lilamon.

"DigiModify, Digi-Arena Activate!" Rene and Tsuki slashed their cards.

~Renamon 100 HP Lilamon 100 HP~

"Let's see: Lilamon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Fairy. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Lila Shower and Beauty Slap. It is pure and innocent, and despite its beautiful appearance, it is said to govern over death and rebirth. Its leaves are toxic, and are enough to kill the opponent." read Rene on her D-Power. "Alright, if Lilamon's an Ultimate, then we'll go to Mega."

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon Warp Digivolution to..."

Renamon got covered in a blue DigiEgg cocoon and behind her appeared a blue dino emblem.

"Sakuyamon!"

"She's gotta be kiding me. Sakuyamon. Level: Mega. Type: Shaman Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Spirit Strike and Amethyst Mandala. It holds the role of a miko, acting as an agent of a god's will. Like Taomon, it freely uses Onmyoudou techniques in battle, and has the ability to employ God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four kuda-gitsune that possess the attributes of "Fire", "Water", "Wind", and "Thunder", respectively. It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to gathering information. Just like MagnaAngemon's Priest Mode, it is able to change into a Miko Mode which administers Shinto rituals. It wields the ""Kongou Shakujou"." read Tsuki on her D-Power. "Well, we won't back off. Go Lilamon!"

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers. Sakuyamon escaped them swiftly.  
"Spirit Strike!" She attacked the Lilamon with the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist. Each of them wraped around Lilamon delivering a higher or lower damage.

"This should be an easy win." said Hikaru.  
"Well, the battle still ain't over." said Elecmon.

~Sakuyamon 100 HP Lilamon 85 HP~

"Shawn?" Nanami looked over to the older boy and his partner who followed Sara and Lunamon.  
"Looks like trouble." said DemiDevimon.  
"Let's follow them. We anyways need a closer investigation on the pipes." said Nanami. The two wanted to follow Shawn and Coronamon just as they bumped into an another boy and a Falcomon (the Data Squad version).

"Hey, watch out where you're going!" shouted the boy.  
"I'm sorry." replied Nanami and hurried to catch up with Shawn and Coronamon.

Shawn and Coronamon followed Sara and Lunamon to the biggest arena in the Underground.

"Okay, so are you ready to lose?" asked Sara as she stepped on her side of the arena.  
"No and you?" replied Shawn.  
"Let's see how this will end." said Nanami as she looked at Coronamon facing Lunamon.

[Analyzer: Coronamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Corona-knuckle and Corona Flame. Coronamon is a Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the corona and whose design is derived from the lion. It was born from the fusion of sun-watching data. It has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere.]

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrated power in her forehead antenna, then fired a ball of water at Coronamon. Coronamon escaped it and rushed over to Lunamon.  
"Corona-knuckle!" He released continuous punches with his fists heated by the power of flame at Lunamon. He knocked her at the other side of the arena.  
"Petit Prominence!" Coronamon claded his body in flames rushed over to Lunamon.  
"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon countered with a claw filled with the power of darkness. "Tear Shot!" She fired a waterball at Coronamon which hit him.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms at Lilamon. "Ha, I'm the one who controls the plants here! Lila Shower!" She fired countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers and destroyed the cherry petals. She then danced gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen. "Un Deux Pollen!"

"Watch out!" shouted Rene and Sakuyamon immediantly covered her face to not breathe in the pollen.  
"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around herself.  
"This is your end. As long as the pollen are here you cannot attack me. If you don't want to get bewitched." said Lilamon. "Lilac Dagger!"

She generated an energy-based blade from her hand and slaped the barrier.

"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Tsuki slashed her card.  
"Com'n you gotta break sometime!" said Lilamon.  
"I hope not." replied Sakuyamon. She did breathe in some pollen and could feel their effect. She felt weaker then at the begin. -I mustn' give up.- she throught.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired beams at the barrier, weaking it. She then generated an energy-based needle. "Lila Needle!"

She fired it at the barrier which fell apart. Sakuyamon clenched her teeth.

"How lovely. Beauty Shock!" Lilamon fired a seven-colored lightning bolt from her hand. "Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" Sakuyamon used the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around herself which formed a barrier of cherry blossom petals.  
"This won't help you!" said Lilamon but just as she destroyed the barrier she noticed Sakuyamon dissappeared. "What?"

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon appeared behind Lilamon and used her staff to create a sphere of mystical blue flames which she shot at the fairy Digimon. The attack was a direct hit and did much damage to Lilamon.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon released a storm of cherry blossoms which cleared the air from the pollen.

"No way!" hissed Lilamon. "Beauty Slap!"

She stared to deliver slaps at Sakuyamon who tried to escape each. The finnal one Sakuyamon dodged with her staff.

"This is your end!" said Sakuyamon. "Fox Drive!"

She fired blue flames at Lilamon. Lilamon yelped in pain as she got kicked away by Sakuyamon. She hit the ground.

"Let's end this! Amethyst Mandala!" She stroke the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier. Though Sakuyamon knew that the effect would be larger if she batteled an evil or dark type Digimon, the Amethyst Mandala still did it's job. With a finnal cry, Lilamon fainted.

~Sakuyamon 55 HP Lilamon 0 HP~

"Lilamon!" yelled Tsuki and went to her partner.

"Well done Sakuyamon." said Rene happily as Sakuyamon de-digivoluved to Renamon.  
"Thanks. I did my best." said Renamon. Soon Tsuki and Lilamon joined them.

"This was a good battle. You shall pass now." said Tsuki.  
"It was time. Achoo!" sneezed Taito.  
"Yeah. I just want to get as much away as possible from those flowers." said Shoutmon. The group giggled.

"Calu." Calumon looked from Takuto over to Akira and reverse "Calu."

The two boys argued again all the way down to the Underground Arena. Arisa, Impmon, Calumon, Guilmon and BlackAgumon reconciled with the fact that the two boys will never stop argueing.

"Let's go and search for the others. I anyways gotta tell them something important." said Arisa. The four Digimon agreed, leaving Takuto and Akira.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon spun many times with her ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraped Coronamon. "Try now to get out."  
"With pleasure. Corona Flame!" Coronamon concentrated the power of flame in his brow, then fired it at the barrier as a flaming shot. The shot passed the bubble barrier and hit the surpriesed Lunamon.

Just then Arisa and the four Digimon entered the arena.

"Seems like we found the right one." said Arisa as she walked over to Nanami and DemiDevimon.  
"Yupp and as you see, the pipes are glowing. I managed to find out why they glow." said Nanami proudly.  
"And?" asked Impmon.  
"Seems like negative emotions, like angrines or sadness, activate them." said Nanami.  
"Negative emotions you say. Interesting." Arisa looked over to the battle.

"Okay, let's bring this one level higher! DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Sara slashed her card.  
"Okay, DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Shawn joined her.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lunamon digivoluves to.../Coronamon digivoluves to..."

Both got covered in a DigiEgg cocoon, Lunamon's pale blue, Coronamon's orange red.

"Lekismon/Firamon!"

"Lekismon. Level: Champion. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Moon Night Bomb and Tear Arrow. It is Lunamon's Champion form and has gained great jumping power and agility. Its gloves are called the "Moon Gloves."" Nanami read on her D-Power.  
"Firamon. Level: Champion. Type: Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Flame Dive and Fira Claw. It is Coronamon's Champion form and through digivolution has gained flight and speed. He protects the historical remains in the Digital World from those who would destroy it, and is a good leader. He is also known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky"." read Arisa on her D-Power.

"I wonder how this will end." said Guilmon.  
"In a draw. Wanna bet?" said BlackAgumon.  
"No, I trust you." said Guilmon.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon threw a water bubble created by her Moon Gloves at Firamon. Firamon escaped them.  
"Fira Claw!" Firamon covered his front legs with fire and rushed over to Lekismon. Lekismon jumped away.  
"Moon Night Kick!" She jumped to deliver a strong kick.  
"Fira Claw!" Firamon also rushed over at her to scratch her with his flame covered claws. The two attacks clashed into each other and the two Digimon withdrawed. Both then prepeared for an last mighty attack.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shot at Firamon with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back.  
"Fira Bomb!" Firamon used his full power to shot fire bombs from the forehead. The two attackes passed by each other and hit the foe Digimon hardly.

However, Firamon emerged from the smoke.

"Flame Dive!" He covered his whole body with fire and tackled Lekismon. Unprepeared for the attack, Lekismon got hit hardly and she hit the wall behind her, de-digivoluving to Lunamon. Firamon also de-digivoluved.

"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Shawn.  
"That's right!" shouted Coronamon. Sara and Lunamon only sighed.

"Seems like I was wrong." sighed BlackAgumon.

"He, did you see us? We were AMAZING!" said Shawn as he and Coronamon walked over to the group.  
"By the way, could you two please help me gather the rest of the group. There's something I need to tell you all." said Arisa. Shawn and Coronamon sweatdropped. They felt a bit stupid as they saw how little the others pay attention to their win.

"Okay."

What has Arisa to say? Find it out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Nanami here! I'm doing the today's preview. Next time it's mine and Ken's turn to battle, just as Taito will have his in the DigiWorld. Also next time will be revelated what Arisa has to tell us. Also, it seems like the Underground Battles are reaching their top. Just as the DRA Tournament. Stay tuned for episode 6.:~Facing a Ninja, a Shadow Fighter Enters the Battle!~ Don't miss it!


	6. Facing a Ninja, a Shadow Fighter Enters

I hope you have on mind that I set up some surprieses and changes in this fic. Anyways, in the next chapter will be more revelated about the new enemy.

Enjoy the chapter.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

6. Chapter

Facing a Ninja, a Shadow Fighter Enters the Battle!

"Okay, what is it?" asked Ken as he, Wormmon, BlackGatomon and Akari sat next to the others.  
"Arisa has something important to say." explained Nanami.  
"Well, what is it?" asked Takuto. Arisa looked calmly at the table. She prepeared for this so long, but she felt really nervous now. She sighed.

"I'm retiring from my station as the leader of the Digimon Tamers." she said.

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked at her with surpriesed and confused expressions on their face. Everyone, beside Impmon and Calumon.

"Arisa, why are you doing that?" asked Nanami.  
"You can't retreat." said Takuto.  
"Yes I can." hissed Arisa. "I never wanted to be the leader."  
"You're nuts." said BlackGatomon. Akari put her hand on Arisa's forehead.  
"She dosen't have fever." said Akari.  
"Guys, I'm perfectly normal. I ain't sick." said Arisa.  
"Yeah sure." muttered Akari. "Then why are you retreating?"  
"I planned this since the incident with Reapermon. Since we're all working as one team, there's no need to have special teams. And anyways, like said I never wanted to be the leader. I was forced to."  
"Arisa, no one forced you to be the leader." said Guilmon.  
"The complex of circumastance did. I'm sorry guys, but that's the truth. If you don't like it, it's not my fault. Blame the destiny." said Arisa and walked away. Impmon and Calumon followed her.

"Seems like the Tamers lost their leader." said Noah.  
"I wonder what Rene, Kenny, Hikaru and Taito will say to this." said Shawn.  
"I think that Arisa has some hidden reasons why she's retreating." said Akari and followed her ex rival.  
"I just hope she'll persuade Arisa to change her mind. I just don't get it why she wanted to retreat. She was always such a good leader." said Takuto.  
"Maybe she has lost her team spirit or so. Remember when she went to the DigiWorld alone after we got the message that the Demon Lords want to destroy it?" said Ken.  
"I'm more interested in her Crest. She didn't tell us how she got it. I think that she knows more then she pretends to." said Noah.

"Calu, why are you so sad?" asked Calumon while sitting on Arisa's head. Arisa sighed.  
"I'm not sad Calumon. It's just..."  
"You don't look happy to be honest. Are you sure that a retreat was a good idea? Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Arisa nodded.  
"I am. Though I feel now like I've betrayed them." she said.  
"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault when the destiny deceided to choose you as the leader. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"That's sweet. Thanks Impmon." said Arisa. Impmon frowned.  
"Don't. Never. Ever. Call me sweet. Ba-Boom!" he said coldly.  
"I'll memorize that." said Arisa in a mockingly tone.

"Arisa!"

The trio turned around and they saw Akari and BlackGatomon running towards them.

"What do you want?" asked Arisa. Akari hmpfed.  
"What's wrong with you? You remind me on myself. I acted in the past the same way you're doing now." said Akari.  
"I'm sorry." Arisa sighed. "I think I need a time-out."  
"BTW, what is your true reason for retreating?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"I, I can't tell you." said Arisa.  
"Why?" asked Akari. "Aw, com'n, I'm your best friend. You can tell me whatever it is."  
"I'm sorry, I just can't. Maybe I'll tell you some other time." said Arisa. Akari looked for a bit at her old rival, but then nodded in agreement.  
"Okay. But then I'm also retiring." she said.  
"What?" Arisa looked confused at her.  
"What you can do can I too." said Akari.  
"But, you were the one who always wanted to be the leader." said Arisa.  
"So what? Now that there dosen't exist the Tamers, there's no need for the existance for the Hackers. And to be honest, I had the feeling that both our teams are falling apart." said Akari. "I just don't have anymore the feeling that I belong to a team."  
"Me too. Though we're all still friends." said BlackGatomon.  
"You ain't the only one Lilith. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"And I have an idea why's that so. We're in the wrong team." said Arisa.

[Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars (Hunters) plays]

A boy in a black T-shirt with a silver kanji symbol and black jeans, and black fingercutted gloves stood in front of Ami and Opossumon who battled a Falcomon, the boy's partner. The boy had blond-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon threw shurikens at Opossumon, defeading him. Ami went to her partner to pick him up and then she adressed the boy.

"Nice battle. What's your name?" she asked.  
"I'm Tsubasa Kudou." said the boy.  
"I'm Ami Mizutani. What do you say, want to join my team?"  
"Your team?"  
"Yes." Ami smiled slily. "And you know what, I think I have a little task for you if you accept it."

"Okay guys, what's next in our plan?" asked Shoutmon, waving with his mic.  
"We're going to Alpha D-City, that's the plan. We're here almost a week and I think that soon the Arena Battles will start." said Rene.  
"We only have to find the rest of our group and then we all can participate on the Arena Battles." said Hikaru.  
"I wonder what our friends in the DigiWorld are doing." said Renamon.  
"Possibly boring themselves out of mind." said Taito. "It's their fault that they didn't come here."

They suddenly heared a roar and a blue Greymon (Xros Wars version) runned out of the forest. It runned towards them.

"Watch out!" yelled Elecmon. Everyone jumped by side, exept of Shoutmon.  
"Come here, you big dino!" he said. Greymon rushed over to him and Shoutmon jumped, punching Greymon with his mic. The dinosaur Digimon didn't feel much of the attack.

"Hey, stop it!" they heard a shout and a boy runned over to them.  
"Tell your Digimon to stop attack us!" replied Taito.  
"Tsk, Greymon was only searching for a oponnent. Seems like he found one." said the boy, gesturing over to Shoutmon. "By the way, I'm Zeek."  
"And I'm Taito Akiyama. If you want a battle, I'm in." said Taito. Zeek turned to Greymon.  
"Hey, Grey, we got our foe. So let's prepeare for the battle." said Zeek. Greymon went to his Tamer while Taito went to Shoutmon on the other side of the battle field.

"DigiModify, Digi-Arena activate!"

~Shoutmon 100 HP Greymon 100 HP~

"Let's see: Shoutmon. Level: None. Type: Mini Dragon. Attacks: Rock Damashi and Soul Crusher. It is a ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and since Shoutmon won't give up fighting unless its passion disappears, this is the reason Shoutmon is said to be a ferocious Digimon with high aggressiveness. On one hand it seems ferocious, but on the other it is said to love music and songs, and it likes to hum songs with natural sounding background music like the sound of the wind, raindrops, the murmuring of a river, or the stirring of leaves on a tree. Because it can often become too enthusiastic in its song, accidentally letting off its "Soul Crusher" even though there aren't any enemies, it's probably safest to leave the spot at once if Shoutmon starts singing, so that it doesn't notice you. Shoutmon itself is said to have the mysterious trait of always having its MacField-brand mic in its possession, and a Shoutmon without the mic is not really a Shoutmon. It is said that a Shoutmon that has completely lost its mic will rapidly lose power from the shock of not being a Shoutmon anymore, and before long it will have wasted away. Therefore, you should never play a practical joke like hiding the mic. Incidentally, it can wield the mic as in bojutsu, so it is excellent not only in scuffling matches but also in performances." read Zeek on his D-Power. "Hmm, much infos. That's good to know."  
"Greymon. Type: Dinosaur. Attacks: Mega Flame and Blaster Tail. It is a Tyrannosaurus-type Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings. It displays its especially tremendous fighting strength along with its sturdy flesh in close combat. Each of its techniques possesses immense destructive power, and furthermore, it can probably be said that it is almost impossible to hit Greymon in close combat because of its quick movements. Because its personality wouldn't show mercy, probably even to others of the same family, there is nothing but difficulty in using Greymon." read Taito on his D-Power.

"Let's see how you'll handle this dino-doffus. Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon formed a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and threw it at Greymon. The ball hit Greymon's head and made him roar angrily.  
"Shoutmon, we need a little bit better strategy." said Taito.  
"You plan, I attack." said Shoutmon and rushed over to Greymon. "Rowdy Rocker!"

He jumped at Greymon who kicked him away with his tail.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon attacked with a high-temperature jet of flames.  
"DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Taito slashed his card. In front of Shoutmon appeared the Brave Shield which protected him from Greymon's attack.

"That was close." said Hikaru.

"Hey!" Noah, Ken, Takuto, Akira, Nanami, Shawn and the Digimon rose their heads and looked at Tsubasa, Falcomon, Miko and Monodramon.  
"Hey, I remember you. You bumped into me a while ago." said Nanami. "What do you want? And why are you with Miko?"  
"We want a battle. To be honest, I recently joined Ami's team." said Tsubasa.  
"We're here because we want to battle Arisa and Akari. Where are they?" asked Miko.  
"You see they ain't here. But if you want, I'll battle you instead them." said Ken.  
"Me too." said Nanami.  
"I guess it's alright. We can leater battle your leaders." said Miko.  
"Well, Arisa ain't..." Coronamon got cut off by Shawn who put his hand on the Olympus Twelwe's mouth.  
"Then let's go." said Shawn.

"Horn Strike!" Greymon attacked Shoutmon with his horns. Shoutmon escaped by jumping on Greymon's back.  
"Ji-haa!" shouted Shoutmon as Greymon tried to shake the Dragon of his back. Everything looked like a Texas rodeo.

"Just hold tight, Shoutmon!" cheered Taito.  
"Don't worry!" said Shoutmon. Greymon stopped jumping around to catch breath. "Let's see how you'll handle this! Soul Crusher!"

Shoutmon used his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes Greymon. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it definitely inflict damage to the dino Digimon. Shoutmon jumped down from Greymon's back.

"Ha, what do you say now?" asked the dragon Digimon mockingly. Greymon rose and roared. He then prepeared to ram Shoutmon. Shoutmon got alarmed.

"Taito how about digivoluving?" he yelped.

"Okay, DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution, activate!" Taito slashed his card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Shoutmon Matrix Digivolution to..."

Shoutmon merged with the Crystal Matrix as the Omega symbol appeared behind him.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"OmegaShoutmon. Type: Dragon Man. Attacks: Heavy Metal Vulcan and Victorize Banking. It is a form obtained when Omnimon bestowed the legendary "Digivolution" upon a Shoutmon that released its boiling hot soul. In addition to its intense passion, it shines gold because its whole body is clad in the Omega inForce, a power received from Omnimon, and its build is becoming crisp and sharp. Because of the glittering and sharpness of its body, its enemies only see OmegaShoutmon's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued." read Zeek on his D-Power. "This can't be good."

OmegaShoutmon stopped Greymon's raming and pushed him back.  
"Now you're done for." he said. Greymon only growled.

Wormmon and DemiDevimon faced Monodramon and Falcomon.

[Analyzer: Wormmon. Level: Rookie. Type: Larva. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Sticky Net and Silk Thread. It has a timid, cowardly personality. Just like Veemon and the others, it's a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by itself, it can't possibly match up to larger Digimon. However, by Armor digivolving with the power of the Digi-Eggs, it is able to manifest unbelievable power. Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful imago, Wormmon will one day evolve into a Champion overflowing with power. You can definitely say that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future.]

[Analyzer: Falcomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Bird. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Scratch Smash and Ninja Blade. It acts like a ninja.]

"Okay, we'll win this for sure." said Ken. "We just have to act like a team."  
"Okay." said Nanami.

[Sei Frei/Evo by Digimon Tamers plays]

"I'm starting. Scratch Smash!" Falcomon rushed over to Wormmon in a try to use his sharp feather claws and hurt him.  
"DemiDart!" DemiDevimon fired syringes filled with a toxin and Falcomon jumped backwards in the last moment.  
"Sticky Net!" Wormmon spat out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting Monodramon's movements. Monodramon tried to break through but he couldn't.  
"Huujin no Jutsu!" Falcomon fired razor wind by his wings and cut of the net that surrounded Monodramon.  
"Thanks." said Monodramon and turned to Wormmon. "Cracking Bite!"

He rushed over to Wormmon to bite him.

"DemiDart!" DemiDevimon protected Wormmon with his attack. One of the syringes hit Monodramon.

"Monodramon!" yelled Miko.  
"Falcomon help!" said Tsubasa.  
"I'm on it. Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon dropped exploding bamboo cylinders which formed a smokescreen all around the arena.

"Where are they?" Wormmon looked around.  
"I don't know." DemiDevimon, who was standing behind him, said. They only saw a light coming from their right side.

"Desolation Claw!" A claw teared through the smoke and hit them. The two Rookies, who tried to get up, saw Cyberdramon nearing them, with Falcomon behind him.

[Analyzer: Cyberdramon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail. It is a Dragon Man-species Digimon that covered its body in a unique rubber armor, with which it can endure any attack. When Virus Digimon break out on the Computer Network, it suddenly appears out of nowhere and annihilates them all. However, it is a lone warrior that is not affiliated with the group of justice, the "Virus Busters", and its true colors are shrouded in mystery. As for its unique rubber armor, not only does it have excellent defensive ability, but it also has a feature it unleashes that amplifies its offensive ability.]

"This ain't good." said DemiDevimon.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon fired jets of flames at OmegaShoutmon.  
"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon converted the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fired from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeped Greymon's attack away from him. Greymon got hit by the attack but he seemed to still be able to fight. Taito looked at his D-Power.

~OmegaShoutmon 80 HP Greymon 40 HP~

-I wonder if Zeek noticed that.- thought Taito. He turned to his partner. "Com'n OmegaShoutmon, we gotta beat him. We can beat him!"

"We will beat him! Maybe he has a great dureability, but it won't help him." nodded OmegaShoutmon. "Hard Rock Damashi!"

He changed the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which it stroke Greymon. Greymon took the punches.

"And now, Omega the Fusion!" He drew the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrated it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shot it at Greymon. Greymon got fully hit by the attack and as the smoke faded away, he bearly stood on his feet.

"Sheesh, this Greymon is strong." commented Rene.  
"That's right and we'll show you..." started Zeek.  
"The battle is over." said Hikaru.  
"What?" Zeek blinked at her, looking at his own D-Power.

~OmegaShoutmon 80 HP Greymon 0 HP~

"You gotta be kidding me." said Zeek in disbelief.  
"Ha, I knew we can win!" said Shoutmon, who de-digivoluved, happily.

"Now our next goal is Alpha D-City." said Elecmon.  
"You better hurry up then. I read on the sign that only 17 were left. Now there are 16." said Zeek. "I wish you luck."  
"Thanks." said Taito. "I hope we'll battle each other again sometime."  
"Me too." replied Zeek. Both shook hands.

"Okay, ready for a digivolution?" asked Ken. Wormmon and DemiDevimon nodded.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"  
"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon Digivoluves to..."

Wormmon got covered in a green DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Stingmon!"

"DemiDevimon digivoluves to..."

DemiDevimon got covered in a purple DigiEgg like cocoon.

"Devimon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Devimon Matrix Digivolution to..."

Devimon merged with the Crystal Matrix.

"Myotismon!"

"Stingmon with his speed and Myotismon with his strenght are now equal to Falcomon's speed and Cyberdramon's strenght." said Akira.

[Analyzer: Stingmon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Spiking Strike and Moon Shoter. It is an extremely unusual Insect Digimon which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insect Digimon. It excels in its abilities as an assassin, aiming at the opponent's vitals by accurately and keenly discerning the way they carry their body, and specializes in attacks that silence the opponent with a single blow. It is highly intelligent due to its extreme composure, and is the owner of a cool disposition.]

[Analyzer: Myotismon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Undead Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Grisly Wing and Crimson Lightning. As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a brutal computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime.]

"Now it's payback time!" exclaimed Nanami.  
"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon used a stream of blood like a whip to restrain Cyberdramon's movements. The whip wraped around Cyberdramon making him unable to move.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon rushed over to Falcomon.  
"Genwaku no Jutsu!" Falcomon used "Digital Ninpou" to dazzle Stingmon. In this case he duplicated himself and Stingmon hit the duplicate. It dissapeared and the real one appeared behind Stingmon.  
"Ninja Blade!" Falcmon released shurikens at Stingmon who tried to dodge them. Meanwhile Cyberdramon broke free.

"Desolation Claw!" He rushed over to Myotismon.  
"This'll occupy you. Grisly Wing!" Myotismon released countless at Cyberdramon. The dragon Digimon slashed at them with his claw.

"Okay, how about this game. Now you see me, now you don't. Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon fired exploding bamboo cylinders and hid in the smoke.

"Stingmon, leave Falcomon and help Myotismon!" ordered Ken.  
"Okay." nodded Stingmon. He flied behind Cyberdramon.

"Evil Antheena!" He used his feelers to create an sonic wave which gave Cyberdramon a pretty hard headache.  
"Now our turn! Grisly Wing!" Myotismon send bats who started to bite Cyberdramon, hurting him. Still weak from the poison, Cyberdramon de-digivoluved to Monodramon.

"Oh no." said Miko.

"One left." Both Myotismon and Stingmon turned to Falcomon who emerged from the smoke.  
"Ninja Blade!" He firedshurikens at them. The two Digimon escaped it.  
"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon wraped Falcomon with his whip. Small shockwaves hit Falcomon through the whip.  
"Moon Shoter!" Stingmon fired blasts at Falcomon. As the smoke faded away, Falcomon bearly stood on his feet. He fainted.

"We won!" exclaimed Nanami.

"Falcomon!" Tsubasa went to his partner.  
"They're really strong." said Falcomon.  
"So, Ami was right when she told us that we're facing a really strong team." said Tsubasa. "Seems like we found worth opponents."

The DRA Arena Battle Contest will soon start. What kind of battles will the group in the DigiWorld face there? And what secret keeps the Underground Arena hidden? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Arisa's speaking. Next time it's mine turn to prove myself. But not in a battle. No. Next time I'm gonna find out what the mysteri of the Underground Arena is. Meanwhile, our friends in the DigiWorld will try to get to Alpha D-City. Stay tuned for episode 7.:~The Secret of the Underground, Arisa, Prove a Hacker!~ Don't Miss it!


	7. The Secret of the Underground, Arisa, Pr

Alright guys, last guessing. Really, if the hints in this episode can't help you to find out who the enemy is, you'll find it out in the next episode.

Georuler: I wrote the chapters earlier which is why I can post them so fast.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

7. Chapter

The Secret of the Underground, Arisa, Prove a Hacker!

[New World by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"Hi guys!" Arisa greeted her friends as she, Impmon and Calumon entered the Underground Arena lounge. The team stopped talking.  
"So, did you change your mind?" asked Takuto. Arisa shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Takuto." she said.  
"What a shame." said Shawn. "You're such a good leader."  
"I don't think so." replied Arisa and tried to change the topic. "Anyways, won't tommorow start the DRA Tournament?"  
"Yeah, I just can't wait till we go to the DigiWorld." said Nanami.  
"I wonder who'll win this year." said Ken.  
"Sure someone from our team. Ain't that obvious?" said Noah.  
"Maybe Haruka will win." said Shawn and then he covered his mouth. Arisa and Akari smiled while Impmon and Coronamon let out a giggle.  
"Whoever this wins are sure a strong Tamer and Digimon." said Akira and looked over to Arisa. "By the way, shouldn't you announce the begin of the Tournament like Satoshi did it last year?"  
"Aha. But I'll go tommorow morning there." said Arisa.

Yukio Morikawa took the communication device as it bieped. He placed it on his ear.

"Yes?"  
"Sir, we placed the Crimson Core in the Forbidden Area just like you instructed us." Yukio heard the male voice of one of his workers. "Good, now come back to the Real World." said Yukio.  
"Yes, sir." He heard the reply and turned of the device. He smiled.

"Soon my precious Programm will awake. The energy level reached it's limit." said Yukio, tiping on his laptop in his office. "It's soon finished."

He thought about the Crimson Core which was placed at the deepest part of the DigiWorld, the Dark Area. Actually, a pit in the Forbidden Area. The Crimson Core will connect his Programm to the DigiWorld where it'll spread and cause disaster. And delete all those Digital beings. And then it'll reach the Real World and destroy the Digimon which are left. And then, the Digital World and all it's life will vanish forever.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Haruka.  
"I have no idea." said Karin. The Guardians were in a forest. They wanted to go to Alpha D-City but got lost.  
"This really ain't our day." said Ryoma.  
"Well, like Terriermon would say: Momantai." said Lopmon.

"Momantai." said Terriermon who was on Kenny's head.  
"How should we relax when we got lost?" asked Akita.  
"Well, I was here too last year..." started Kenny.  
"Do you know how to get out of this forest?" asked Satoshi.  
"Actually, I forgot it." said Kenny. Everyone sighed. Kenny countined. "I wish Rene, Taito or Hikaru were here. They'd know the way out of this forest."  
"We can only hope for a miracle." said Dean. They heard then a loud scream.

"Was that Rene?" asked ExAgumon.  
"Maaan, she can scream. My ears hurt." said Veemon.  
"Let's find the origin." said Dorumon. They runned towards the origin of the scream.

Haruka, Gatomon, Karin, Lopmon, Ryoma and Patamon also heard the scream.

"Is that Rene's voice?" asked Gatomon.  
"I think it is. Only she can scream so loud." said Karin.  
"We should find the origin of the scream." said Ryoma. They runned towards the origin of the scream.

"We still didn't find out what the pipes are good for." said Arisa.  
"You mean the pipes in the corners of each Arena?" asked Coronamon.  
"Yes those." Nanami nodded.  
"Why want you find out more about them? They're just pipes, which glow." said BlackAgumon.  
"But they glow for a special reason. Any negative emotion activates them immediantly." said Nanami.  
"And I want to know exactly what they're good for." said Arisa.

"May I ask for your attention, please?" The group turned around and saw Yukio in the middle of the lounge with a mic in his hand. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but tommorow, the Underground Arena will close."

There could be heared sighs and angry groans from the Tamers and Digimon in the lounge. Arisa's team was surpriesed.

"I also want to remind you that tommorow the Digimon Rumble Arena Battles will start, so you can go to Alpha D-City and watch them. That's all." Yukio then walked away.

"Why is he closing the Underground Arena? This place seems to be pretty popular." said BlackGatomon.  
"I smell a rat. Something's going on here and I will find out what." Arisa stood up. Impmon followed his Tamer.  
"Arisa, where are you going?" asked Akari.  
"I think I'll visit the 'Only for Workers' part." said Arisa.  
"You're crazy. We mustn't go there." said Guilmon.  
"So what? At the entrance of the Underground Arena says 'Don't Enter'." replied Arisa, and before anyone could protest, went to the room for workers.

"I hate BUG DIGIMON!" yelled Rene she escaped the attack of a Flymon.

[Analyzer: Flymon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Brown Stingers and Poison Powder. With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face.]

Rene, Taito, Hikaru, Shoutmon, Renamon and Elecmon were attacked by a swarm of Flymon.

"Diamond Storm!"  
"Rock Damashi!"  
"Super Thunder Strike!"

The three Digimon attacked and hit one Flymon, deleting it. But the next one attacked them.

"Terrier Tornado!"  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Tiny Twister!"  
"Boom Bubble!"

Four attacks hit the Flymon deleting it. In the next second, the Guardian's and Kenny's team rushed out of the forest at the same time and joined Rene's team.

"Rene, your screams are remarkable." said Haruka.  
"Thanks." replied Rene, a bit confused.  
"Let's delete those Flymon." said Akita.

"Alright, here's some of my Vee Headbutt!" Veemon jumped and headbutted a Flybeemon.  
"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon attacked the nearest.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon fired an iron ball.  
"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fired a shockwave at the same Flymon. It got deleted.

"Ready for an Unsion attack?" asked Terriermon Lopmon.  
"You bet." nodded Lopmon. The two turned to the Flymon.

"Terrier Tornado!"  
"Tiny Twister!"

The two tornados merged into a more powerfull one.

"Double Typhoon!" The typhoon hit the Flybeemon. Renamon and Shoutmon jumped high into the air.

"Diamond Storm!"  
"Rock Damashi!"

The two attacks hit a few Flybeemon deleting them. The others made a buzzing nosie which gave the group a headache.

"Stop it! Meteor Cannon!" Dorumon fired a more powerfull iron sphere at the Flymon, which hit them. Not many did left.

"Let's end this!" commanded Taito.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon shot electric bolts from his tails.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired sharpened leaves at the Flymon.  
"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon used his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then attacked the Flymon. "Vee Headbutt!" Veemon jumped to knock off the Flymon with an intense headbutt.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon followed Veemon and jumped to attack the Flymon.  
"Pepper Breath!" ExAgumon shot an orange and red fireball from his mouth. "Dash Metal!" Dorumon fired an iron sphere from his mouth.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in air then spat it out all at once as an air bullet.  
"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon generated a tiny tornado by spinning his ears like a propeller.  
"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon generated a tiny tornado by spinning her ears like a propeller. The two tornados again merged.

"Double Typhoon!"

The attacks from the Digimon deleted the rest of the Flymon.

"Finnaly, we got rid off them." said Rene.  
"Yeah, and thanks to your scream we found you guys." Dean told Rene.  
"So, does anyone know how to get to Alpha D-City?" asked Haruka.  
"I do. Just follow me." said Hikaru. They should hurry up since the time of the start of the Torunament neared.

"Seems like they don't have cameras." said Arisa as she looked down the corridor.  
"That's even better. But, what are we searching for? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"Something which'll explain everything what's going on here." said Arisa. They had to hide a few times to escape the workers. Soon they found Yukio's office. Arisa looked through the lock into the room. Yukio seemed to be working on his laptop.  
"Bingo." she whispered. Suddenly Yukio stood up and went to the door. Arisa and Impmon quickly hid in the next corridor. Yukio went to the opposite side.  
"I hope he's going to the washroom." whispered Arisa into Impmon's ear. As Yukio was out of their sight, they entered his office.

It was a kind of laboratory with many electronical gadgets, mainly computers and laptops. There were many wires on the floor. Arisa found the laptop Yukio was tiping on. Impmon guarded the door.

"Damn, it's locked." she hissed. She then pulled out a black USB device and connected it with the laptop. Impmon noticed it.  
"Ari, is that the USB device Yung gave you? The one for hacking into computers? Ba-Boom!" he asked.  
"Yes it is." said Arisa.

She got the USB device at the Hackers Organisation. Yung gave her, Akari, Ken and Akira one after they became Class C Hackers. The devices had a large memory and Arisa could store things in it, but it also had a programm for hacking computers.

"Maybe I'm not a Hacker anymore, but it's not like I won't use everything I learned at the Hackers school. Bingo!" she said and started to download the programm Yukio was working on.  
"Better hurry up. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, looking through the lock.  
"I'm almost done. I just need to lock up so he dosen't notice that someone was on his laptop." said Arisa.

"He's coming!" hissed Impmon. Arisa locked up the laptop and pulled out the USB device. She and Impmon hid behind a table full with old computers and boxes. Yukio entered the room and both almost stopped breathing.

"Hmm, seems like it reached it's energy limit. That's good." Yukio pressed a button on the keyboard. "Now, let's activate my precious Programm."

He laughed. Arisa bit her lip. She was afraid that Yukio made up a kind of programm which could do harm to the Digimon and DigiWorld. But she wasn't sure what kind of programm and what kind of harm it could do.

"Ehh, it's empty." she heared Yukio mumbling. He looked at the coffe machine. Then he went out of the office. After a few seconds, Arisa and Impmon also stormed out. They didn't stop running until they found their friends.

"Hey Arisa, what is it?" asked Noah.  
"Did you find something?" asked Ken.  
"Yes. Ken, could you please analyze this programm?" asked Arisa giving Ken the USB device.  
"Sure I can." said Ken. He was a genious what programms regarded and always got the best notes in the Hackers School for that. Ken went to the nearest computer and started to upload the programm on the USB device.

"What were you doing?" asked Takuto.  
"I hacked into Yukio's laptop and found a kind of programm." said Arisa.  
"You hacked into Yukio's laptop?" asked Shawn. Arisa smiled.  
"Hey, I was once a Hacker. And to be honest, I did pay attention to the class." she replied.

"Well, I'm in." said Ken. Everyone looked at the computer screen.  
"Yukio was talking something about a programm and it's energy limit. He said that his programm reached it's energy limit." said Arisa. The screen was at first black, then it turned into a crimson red. The colors flowed from crimson red to purple and the words CHAOS appeared on the screen. Arisa was sure that she saw such colors before. Then it blackened and a few yellow spots appeared on the screen. Then a round creature appeared on the screen and started to eat the spots.

"Is that a game?" asked Nanami.  
"It reminds me on the Pac Maniac game." said Coronamon.

Arisa's eyes wided. Now she knew what programm was Yukio talking about.

The game, the pipes which absorbed negative emotions, the colors and the words 'Chaos'...Everything made sense.

"Oh no." she said and gulped.

What did Yukio activate? And what effect will it have on the Real and DigiWorld? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Ba-Boom! Impmon's speaking. In the next episode will be much hustle and bustle (ya know what I mean) because Yukio activated something which has the ability to destroy both Worlds. And seems like Arisa will be the one with weak nerves. She dissappeared. Stay tuned for episode 8.:~Dead End Countdown, The Team Breaks Apart!~ Don't Miss it!


	8. Dead End Countdown, The Team Breaks Apar

Alright, Tamer of the Zero Unit and Jackpot2 guessed it right. It is D-Reaper as you'll find it out in this chapter. However, this D-Reaper is slightly different then the one from the anime (so Konaka won't accuse me that I copied him ^^"). Anyways, for this I had to watch the whole D-Reaper arc and after I wrote a few chapters, it seems like only episodes 46. Where's a Mon, Justimon, 47. His Kingdom for a Horse and 48. Shadow of the Beast King are similar to my chapters, though the chapters actually also have my ideas.

Aw, you'll see it.

Enjoy!

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

8. Chapter

Dead End Countdown, The Team Breaks Apart!

[Dead End Countdown by The New Cities plays]

Arisa glared at the screen. The game started over and over again. She was shocked. She gulped.

"Don't you recognize it?" she whispered.  
"Arisa, what is it?" asked Akari. She was worried too, though he didn't know what was going on.  
"It looks like a normal Pac Maniac game to me. Why are you so speechless?" asked Takuto.

"That ain't a Pac Maniac Game." hissed Arisa. "This thing has the ability to destroy both the Real and DigiWorld."  
"Wait a sec, I think I know what that is. I saw it before." said Akira and looked at the screen.  
"Please tell us what it is." said Nanami. Arisa gulped. She whispered.

"It's...It's D-Reaper."

[A/N: Cover your ears. ;-)]

"WHAT!"

"This can't be your honest." said Akari and looked over to the 'innocent' game.  
"It is D-Reaper. I recognize this game from the Digimon Tamers anime. Also the pipes Yukio used...Nanami told me negative emotions are activating them. Also the word 'Chaos'. That's how they called it in the anime. True Enemy. Digital Death." Arisa blinked as she realized something. "The energy limit. Now I understand it. Now the pipes make sense. The pipes drained the negative energy from the Tamers and Digimon in the Underground Arena and feeded D-Reaper."  
"So, the Underground Arena was a bite to lure all Tamers and Digimon to make D-Reaper stronger." said Noah. Arisa nodded.  
"And what's worse, Yukio activated it. D-Reaper is possibly spreading now through the whole DigiWorld while we're talking." she said.  
"That's bad." said Akari.

"Excuse me, but some of us have no idea what that D-Reaper thing is." said Coronamon. Arisa sighed.

"D-Reaper first appeared in the anime Digimon Tamers. Guess Yukio got the idea from there. In Tamers, the D-Reaper is a programm created by the United States Department of Defense, as a security program for their "ECHELON" project. The D-Reaper's only purpose was to purge the Digital World once the number of lifeforms within it surpasses a certain number, and it pursued this goal with deadly efficiency. D-Reaper awoke from a kind of hibernation state and it brought disaster and chaos to the Real and DigiWorld, mainly destroying a huge part of the DigiWorld. It has the ability to delete everything Digital, though this weaker shown in the Real World." said Arisa.

"To sum it up, this thing can delete all Digimon." said BlackGatomon. Arisa nodded.

-And there's almost no way to beat it.- she thought. She knew that she needs the Juggernaut programm or something similar to beat it, but she didn't have something like that.  
"And how does it look like?" asked DemiDevimon. Ken tiped something on the keyboard.  
"Here, this is a picture of the D-Reaper from the anime." He showed the photo of D-Reaper in West Shinjuku.  
"It looks like a big mass of something." said Wormmon.  
"This is bad. But, how do we know that Yukio made a D-Reaper which is same as the one in the anime? We even don't know how fast it'll spread." said Akari.  
"Maybe we don't but it seems like Yukio build in some of his own ideas. Looks like this is an advanced version of the orginal D-Reaper tough it remains the same." said Ken.

"What should we do now?" asked Shawn. Arisa noticed that everyone turned their look to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
"Well, maybe you're the ex leader, but you're mostly the one who has a plan." said Noah. Arisa gulped.  
"So, do you have something on mind?" asked Guilmon. Arisa looked down. She closed her eyes and clanched her fist.

"No. I have no idea what to do." she said, almost whispered.  
"Arisa, is everything..." Takuto got cut off.

"No it isn't! Nothing's fine with me! Just leave me alone!" she yelled at them and runned out of the Underground Arena. Impmon followed her.

"What's her problem?" asked Coronamon.  
"I think we made her too much preasure. Who do we always ask for an advice?" said Wizardmon.  
"Arisa." replied the group.  
"She has her own problems and she can't solve this so easy. I'm not surpriesed that she retreated as the Tamers leader." said Wizardmon.  
"I'll see if I can help her." said Akira.  
"Maybe it'll be better if you leave her alone with Impmon." said Akari.  
"I'm her boyfriend. If someone can help her then I'm the one." replied Akira and followed Arisa.

Arisa runned out into the street. It was late evening and the street lamps lit on. It was dark. Arisa stopped and leaned on one street lamp.

"Arisa!" She heared Akira calling her, but turned her back to him. Impmon was standing between them, waiting for the next thing which'll happen.

"Arisa, are you alright?" asked Akira.  
"No I'm not!" yelled Arisa. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!"  
"Arisa, why are you acting like that? It's not you." said Akira. "Sure it's not me. Ugh, you have no idea what kind of burden I carry. I'm a huge magnet for problems."  
"Not true. I just want to help you."  
"Then avoid me if you want to help me. You have no idea in what kind of danger you are."  
"I do."  
"No you don't!" yelled Arisa and turned around. She immediantly calmed down. "I don't wanna you put in danger and I think it'll be the best thing if we break up."  
"What?" asked Akira, surpriesed. Impmon smiled.  
-It was time.- he thought.  
"It's over. And I just can't stand anymore the fights between you and Takuto. I hate it when my friends fight each other. Since I'm the reason of your fights, it'll be better that I stop seeing you or Takuto." she said and runned away. Akira didn't follow her but Impmon did.

Arisa stopped running as she reached the fountain in the middle of the city. She knew that her partner followed her like a shadow.

"You're sure happy 'bout it." she adressed Impmon who was behind her.  
"Partly. Arisa can you please at least tell me what's wrong with you? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.  
"I gave up my leader title because it was too much for me. I'm responsible for the lives of all of my friends and I don't want get them hurt, or worse. Neither you." said Arisa.  
"Seeing my death twice sure gave you the shock of your life." said Impmon with a small smirk on his face.  
"It did." Arisa gulped. "Imp, could you please leave me alone for a while?"  
"Okay, see ya leater." Impmon nodded and though he knew it wasn't a good idea, he leave her alone. But he knew to respect the wishes of his Tamer.

"She broke up with you?" asked Akari. Akira nodded.  
"I'm not wondering. You two quarreled so much with each other, it was only the matter of time when she'll do it." said Nanami.  
"You snooze, you lose." Shawn patted Akira's back.  
"Anyways, what should we do now?" asked Ken.  
"Tommorow, we'll go to the Rangers Organisation and tell them everything we know. I hope that the D-Reaper won't spread so fast." said Akari. The others agreed with her.

The next morning Akari and BlackGatomon runned to the Rangers HQ. The rest of the group waited for her, exept Arisa and Impmon.

"Has anyone seen Arisa?" asked Akari. The others shook their heads.  
"Or Impmon?" added BlackGatomon. The answer was the same.  
"I called her parents, but they told me that Arisa nor Impmon didn't come back home yesterday." said Takuto.  
"This is bad. We have to find them." said Nanami.  
"But we should first tell the Rangers about the D-Reaper Miss." said DemiDevimon.  
"DemiDevimon's right. Let's go." said Shawn. Just as they wanted to go into the building, an earthquake went through the city.

"Waa, hold on somethig!" said Ken and immediantly snatched Akari to hold his balance.  
"No on me Ken!" she replied.  
"Sorry." he said.

Takuto, Wizardmon, Akira and Noah hold on the nearest street lamp. Shawn, Calumon, Coronamon, Wormmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon hold tightly the entrance door. Guilmon and BlackAgumon held on each other and Calumon held on Guilmon's head. Soon, the earthquake stopped.

"This was close." said Takuto sweatdropping.  
"Let's go. We have to tell the Commander what we know." said Akari. The group stormed into the building and the first who they encountered were Thomas, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon, the elite Rangers of the Organisation.

Thomas Kamiya was a 17 year old blond haired boy, in a blue Digimon Ranger uniform. He was Rene's older brother. His Digimon partner was Gaomon.

[Analyzer: Gaomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Rolling Upper and Double Backhand. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown.]

Marcus Harukaze was a 17 year old boy, with brown shoulder long hair and blue eyes, a blue Ranger uniform. His partner was Agumon (Data Squad version).

[Analyzer: Agumon. Level: Rookie. Type: Dinosaur. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Pepper Breath and Spitfire Blast. A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat.]

Yoshi Segawa was a 19 year old girl with pink hair and purple eyes and a pink Ranger Uniform. Her partner was a Lalamon.

[Analyzer: Lalamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Plant. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Seed Shot and Lala Spiral. It spins the leaf on its head to fly unsteadily, and is expressionless but charming.]

"Thomas!"  
"Yoshi!"  
"Marcus!" The three Rangers looked at the group.

"We have something important to tell the Commander." said Akari. "Where is he?"  
"This way." The Rangers lead them to a hall with computers and a big screen. Commander Satsuma was with Kudamon, Misa, Sam Fuji and MarineAngemon.

Satsuma was a man with blue eyes, black hair, a dark blue uniform-coat and a Kudamon sitting around his neck. He had sunglasses.

[Analyzer: Kudamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Holy Beast Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Dangan Senpu and Zekkoushou. It has smalle forelimbs and golden markings, and the Holy Cartridge is attached to the end of its tail. It has the Holy Ring on it's neck. Its hindlimbs are not always materialized.]

Sam Fuji was a 17 year old boy with blue-greenish hair and sky blue eyes, a blue baggy hodded T-shirt and dark blue pants. He was Ken's older brother and his partner was MarineAngemon.

[Analyzer: MarineAngemon. Level: Mega. Type: Fairy Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Kahuna Waves. Since it inhabits the Net Ocean, its figure can rarely be seen. Although it possesses the name of "Angemon", as far as the ecosystem is concerned, the Angemon-species is actually a different family. It wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Although it fundamentally dislikes combat, its Special Move "Ocean Love" results in it achieving victory.]

Misa was an 22 year old woman in a white suit. She had blond hair and black eyes.

"Seems like something is spreading through the DigiWorld." she said looking at the screen.  
"Do you know what it is?" asked Satsuma.  
"I'm not sure." replied Misa.

"Commander Satsuma." called Yoshi out. Satsuma turned to the Rangers and the Tamers.  
"We know what it is." said Akari.  
"Well, spit it out." said Sam.  
"It's the D-Reaper." said Takuto.  
"The D-Reaper? You gotta be kidding." said Sam with an nervous smile on his face.  
"We ain't kidding Nii-san. Here, analyze this." Ken threw Arisa's USB device to Sam.

"Are you sure that the thing which spreads through the DigiWorld is D-Reaper?" asked Kudamon.  
"We are." nodded Noah.  
"This is bad. If it's D-Reaper we have to evacuate the citizens of Alpha D-City immediantly." said Com. Satsuma. "Marcus, Yoshi, you go to Alpha D-City and prepeare the evacuation. Thomas, you're staying here."  
"Commander, do you have any idea when D-Reaper might reach the Real World?" asked Yoshi.  
"Well, I do." said Misa. "The D-Reaper passed already the Dark Area, the Souveregin Area, the Clockwork Plane, the City Area, the Sea Area and is now on it's way to the Forest Area."  
"We should better hurry up." said Marcus. He, Yoshi and their Digimon went with Misa to the part where they should be teleported to the DigiWorld.

"Thomas, you and Sam will go and try to evacuate DigiCity. If there's any place through which D-Reaper will break, then it's DigiCity." said Com. Satsuma.  
"Yes sir." replied Thomas and Sam. An another earthquake went through the city.

"This is The Day guys." said Rene happily. She and the rest of the group were walking to the DRA Tournament Arena.  
"I wonder where Arisa and the others are. They promised that they will come to watch us." said Kenny.  
"Maybe they're already there. Momantai." said Terriermon. As they came to the Arena, Itsuki Tachikawa and Datamon went out of it.

Itsuki had brown hair that reached to his shoulders, green eyes, wore a simple white T-shirt with a Digimon Logo and brown trousers. He was the founder and creator of the DRA Tournament.

[Analyzer: Datamon. Level: Ultimate. Attribute: Virus. Type: Android Digimon. Attacks: Digital Bomb and Data Crusher. Datamon is a small Machine Digimon used for restoring computer. He is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but he does not work well with people. He was once a Vaccine Digimon used to restore crashed computers, but he was attacked by a strong Virus Digimon, which destroyed his logic circuits and made him run wild. Despite his small stature, Datamon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon.]

"What are you doing here? Didn't you hear it? The DRA Tournament was canceled due the evacuation of Alpha D-City." said Itsuki.  
"Why do we have to evacuate?" asked Akita.

Suddenly and earthquake spread through the City and a fountain of red mass spout out of the ground in the nearby forest.

"I think this answered your question." said Dean.  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Karin.  
"It's D-Reaper." said Ryoma.  
"Unbelievable. And it seems like it wants to break through into the next zone." said Haruka.  
"The next zone is the Desert Plane." said Taito. "Damn! It'll break through into the Real World."  
"What should we do now?" asked Patamon.  
"Fight it?" suggested Gatomon.

"Sir, the D-Reaper broke through the Desert Plane. It's only a matter of time till it breaks through into the Real World." said Misa.  
"I just hope we'll evacuate the city in time." said Satsuma.

Impmon hopped from building to building, looking at the people who runned away.

"This ain't good." he muttered and looked around. "Ari, where are you?"

After a few hours, an new earthquake, stronger then the previous, hit the city.

The D-Reaper sprout out of the ground right nearby the building where once the Underground Arena was.

And he was hungry.

The D-Reaper managed to break into the Real World! Seems like the Tamers will have a though time batteling it. Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Akari's speaking. Next time we'll have the hell on earth. The D-Reaper is spreading through the city and we cannot find Arisa. I hope she's alright. Stay tuned for episode 9.:~Rise of the Digital Death, D-Reaper's Roar!~ Don't Miss it!


	9. Rise of the Digital Death, DReaper's Ro

I'm soon, possibly till next week finished with this season. Just a few chapters more and I'll start season 6.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

9. Chapter

Rise of the Digital Death, D-Reaper's Roar!

[War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

D-Reaper slowly spread through DigiCity. Akari and the rest of the group watched the big crimson-purple mass.

"What should we do now?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"I have no idea." replied Akari.  
"How about fighting it? We have nothing to lose." said Akira.  
"Besides our dear lifes." Coronamon replied sarcastically.  
"We still need to find Arisa and Impmon." said Takuto.  
"I'm with Akira and Takuto." said Nanami.  
"Well, then let's go out." said Akari.  
"I'll stay here and see if there's any help needed with the computers." said Ken.  
"Okay, but you'll miss the fun." said Takuto.  
"I want to go too." said Calumon.  
"No, you're staying here." replied Akira. Calumon's ears shrinked. The Tamers rushed out of the building and went towards the mass. Soon, they got encircled by Agents who had strange looking wings with eyes on them.

"What's this?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"One of D-Reapers minions." said Wizardmon.  
"That's an ADR-Agent of the D-Reaper. I remember them from the anime." said Nanami.  
"I think they're called ADR: 02 or Searcher." said Noah.

[Analyzer: ADR-02: Searcher. Level equivalent: Champion. The ADR-02: Searcher is an Intelligence Gathering Agent. It is small, and has no offensive capability, but usually appears in large swarms.]

"And what was the 01?" asked Coronamon.  
"You don't want to know it." said Shawn.  
"They don't seem to want to attack us." said Guilmon.  
"I think that they're harmless. The 03 version is an offensive one." said Akari. "These gather only information."  
"I'm suggesting that we destroy them." said Noah. The Tamers rose their D-Powers.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackGatomon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"BlackAgumon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"DemiDevimon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Guilmon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Wizardmon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Coronamon Warp Digivolution to..."

Each Digimon got covered in their respective colored DigiEgg cocoon.

"Lilithmon!"

"BlackWarGreymon!"

[Analyzer: BlackWarGreymon. Title: Jet-black Dragon Warrior, Black Knight. Level: Mega. Type: Dragon Man. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Terra Destroyer and Black Tornado. Feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior", it is a Virus-species WarGreymon. Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Buster WarGreymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar justice. It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage.]

"MaloMyotismon!"

[Analyzer: MaloMyotismon. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Screaming Darkness and Crimson Mist. It is said to be Myotismon's final form, and by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects it succeeded in surpassing VenomMyotismon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living artillery on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it.]

"Gallantmon!"

[Analyzer: Gallantmon. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just. One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is of the Virus attribute while also being called a guardian deity of the Net. If its stability collapses, even due to a freak chance, it is possible for it to become a dangerous existence. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Its cuirass and poleyns are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its forehead and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis reads "Digital Monster".]

"Dynasmon!"

"Apollomon!"

[Analyzer: Apollomon. Level: Mega. Type: God Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Solblaster and Phoebus Blow. One of the "Olympus Twelve", it conceals a solar-class flame energy. This energy has a terrible ability to smelt all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained.]

"Okay, let's see how you like this. Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon slashed with her Nazar Nail at one of the Searcher ADR. It immediantly disolved into bubbles.  
"Mine turn! Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired arrows from his hands destroying one after one Searcher.  
"Guys, they keep coming!" warned Nanami as more Searchers appeared.  
"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts at the Searchers.  
"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blast from his lance at the Searchers.  
"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah on his shoulders. The three attacks destroyed the new group of Searchers.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball filled with negative energy at the Searchers that appeared behind them.

"Ow Arisa where are you?" Impmon jumped down on the street. "Sheesh, your mum's gonna kill me if something happens to you."

He looked around and saw that some of the Searchers encircled him. He frowned.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Bada-Boom!" He threw a flame at the Searcher in front of him, but the flame didn't harm the Agent.  
"Ha, resisting, are we? Who are you guys?" He asked the Agents who didn't reply. "Okay, then you won't answer. Outta my way."

The Agents didn't react and blocked Impmon's path.

"Okay, so you want to play rough! I can play that game too!" He said clenching his fist.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

He got covered in a purple DigiEgg cocoon with the Crest of Gluttony appearing behind it.

"Beelzemon!"

"Hm, seems like I still have the ability to digivoluve on my own." mutered Beelzemon and turned to the Searchers. He pulled out his Berenjena Guns. "Double Impact!"

He shot at the Searchers and deleted them. He looked around but didn't notice more of them. He then looked down and saw something on the ground. He picked it up.

"That's Arisa's." he said looking at the Tag and Crest of Balance. He clenched the Crest tightly. "Damn, I shouldn't have let her alone."

He then looked over to D-Reaper. He knew that something happened to his Tamer.

"Marcus, Yoshi!" Rene and the other Tamers managed to break through the crowd to the two Rangers. "What is going on here?"

"We're evacuating Alpha D-City, that's what's going on." said Yoshi.  
"Looks like D-Reaper managed to break through to the Real World." said Kenny as he looked at the mass.  
"Aha, and you should better go too back to the Real World. It's saver there." said Marcus.  
"Maybe, but I think we should first at least protect the city till this evacuation thing is over." said Karin.  
"Okay, but watch out." said Yoshi.

The Tamers went out of the city and runned towards the D-Reaper.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" slashed Taito his card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Shoutmon, Matrix Digivolution to...OmegaShoutmon!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Terriermon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Elecmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"ExAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Veemon Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Dorumon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Patamon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
"Lopmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

They all got covered in their respective colored DigiEgg cocoons.

"Sakuyamon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

[Analyzer: MegaGargomon. Level: Mega. Type: Machine. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Mega Barrage and Gargo Missile. It is a super-gigantic Digimon whose whole body has become a mass of weapons. The amount of weapons it has equipped rivals that of MetalGarurumon (Incidentally, while MetalGarurumon is a low-temperature species, MegaGargomon is a high-temperature species). Each of its weapons, such as its lasers, missiles, bazookas, vulcans, and flamethrowers, are concealed. Although its speed is considerably slow, because it puts all of that energy into power, it possesses unbelievable destructive force. Because its lack of speed is compensated for by its weapons, it is able to cope with attacks from every direction without moving even a little.]

"SaberLeomon!"

[Analyzer: SaberLeomon. Level: Mega. Type: Ancient Beast Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Howling Crusher and Twin Fang. It is said to possess the ability for Mach speed. However, the details are shrouded in mystery, though according to one theory it is a Leomon who was changed into the shape of a beast. With its speed it can easily dodge attacks, no matter how fast they are. Its two over-developed fangs and sharp claws possess tremendous destructive power, and is called the ultimate Digimon.]

"Omnimon!"

[Analyzer: Omnimon. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Supreme Cannon and Transcendent Sword. One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads "All Delete".]

"Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!"

[Analyzer: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Ancient Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Mega Crusher and Positron Laser. It is an ultimate Digimon that existed in ancient times. There is a clear distinction between it and other Digimon in terms of existence or ability. Also, Imperialdramon is called the Dragon Mode, but there seems to exist a "Fighter Mode" that is able to liberate all of its power. However, it is said that that form has never been seen. Due to its immense power, controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised it may become a savior or a god of destruction. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads "Digital Monster".]

"Dorugoramon!"

[Analyzer: Dorugoramon. Level: Mega. Type: Beast Dragon Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Brave Metal and DORU Din. It is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a DigiCore". Due to the interface on its brow, even its DigiCore's own creativity was miraculously released, and its form digivolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy".]

"Ophanimon!"

[Analyzer: Ophanimon. Level: Mega. Type: Angel. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Also, it is thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was originally an Ophanimon.]

"Seraphimon!"

[Analyzer: Seraphimon. Level: Mega. Type: Seraph Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Strike of the Seven Stars and Hallowed Ascension. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart, and the DigiCode on its breechcloth read "All shall be one with me".] "Cherubimon!"

[Analyzer: Cherubimon. Level: Mega. Type: Cherub. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Lightning Spear and Holy Hug. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and His wisdom. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Cherubimon (Good) wears a Holy Ring on each of its ears.]

A large group of the Searcher ADR's observed them carefully, while D-Reaper pulsed with an crimson aura.

"Let's destroy them!" exclaimed Rene.

"Lighting Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lighting at the Agents. "Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon called down powerful bolts of lightning.  
"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin.  
"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon released a destructive shock wave. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon freezed a few of the Agents with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fired from the "Garuru Cannon".  
"Wraaa! Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon DM roared and fired a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on his back.  
"Gargo Missle!" MegaGargomon fired gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders.  
"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon converted the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fired from its chest.  
"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon hardened the countless envenomed "hairs" in his mane and fired them at the ADR's.  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon attacked the ADR's with the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist.

Their attacks destroyed the ADR's and some of them hit D-Reaper, however, they didn't do any harm to the massive programm.

"Hey Commander, what is going on here?"

Com. Satsuma turned to the man who adressed him.

"Taiki, I'm glad that you could make it here." said Com. Satsuma. Taiki Yagami, the leader of the DigiDestenied, was accompanied by his daughter Suzie Yagami, Sora Itomi, Matt Iromoto and their Digimon.

Taiki was a 32 year old man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, a orange T-shirt with a flame on the front and brown pants. His Digimon partner was an Agumon.

[Analyzer: Agumon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Pepper Breath and Claw Attack. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.]

His daughter Suzie was a 6 and half year old girl. She had dark brown eyes and short brown hair and on the right side was a pink ribbon binded. She wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt and white shoes. Her partner was a Kotemon, formerly know as the Royal Knight Crusadermon.

[Analyzer: Kotemon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Hothead and Thunder Kote. He is in training to become a swordsman. He is silent, and refuses to remove the guard on his face, so no one knows what he really looks like. His name comes from the Japanese kote, which means the fencing gloves (gauntlet) in kendo and his mask is a men, another item used in kendo.]

Matt Iromoto, a 33 year old man, had short blond-brown hair, brown eyes and a white short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. His partner was Gabumon.

[Analyzer: Gabumon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Blue Blaster and Horn Attack. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180 shift.]

Sora Itomi was 31 year old woman, who had brown-orange short hair and blue eyes, and wore a yellow T-shirt with puffy sleeves and a white silky skirt. Her partner was Biyomon.

[Analyzer: Biyomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Bird. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Spiral Twister and Violin Attack. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon.]

"As you see, the D-Reaper is causing havoc and the Tamers and Hackers are batteling it." Com. Satsuma turned to the window.  
"Sheesh, this thing is huge." said Matt as he looked at the D-Reaper.  
"Well, if Dynasmon's fighting then I'll join to." said Kotemon.  
"Me too!" exclaimed Suzie and both turned to the exit.  
"Oh no! You won't go anywhere." said Taiki and stood in front of the two.  
"Aw, com'n daddy. I want to fight too." said Suzie.  
"No way." replied Taiki. "You'll stay here, understod?"

Suzie sighed. "It's not fair." she mumbled.

"I think that that were all of them." said Shawn as he looked around. The group seemed to have destroyed all the agents around.  
"Okay, if that's so we should re..." Akari got cut off as a kind of pumpkin faces flied towards her.  
"Watch out, Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon destroyed the faces.

"I thought that the Searchers don't attack." said Gallantmon.  
"That ain't the Searchers." said Takuto. The new agent looked like a stereotypical wraith with a cloth-like body, a pumpkin-like face and cord-like limbs with sickles at the ends.

"Guys, meet the ADR-03 or Pendulum Feet." said Nanami.

[Analyzer: ADR-03: Pendulum Feet. Level equivalent: Ultimate. The ADR-03: Pendulum Feet is an Antiaircraft Attack Agent. It is the first offensive Agent created by the D-Reaper, and uses its floating extensions to perform remote strikes. It has the ability to mimic a Digimon's attacks.]

"Just watch out, that thing is a nasty one." said Noah.  
"Well, let's see how nasty it is. Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired a blast at the Pendulum Feet. It stroke the Agent, but then the Agent fired the same attack back. Dynasmon managed to escape it. "So, that kind of nasty."  
"This thing can mimic your attacks, so watch out." warned Akira.  
"And how should we destroy it?" asked BlackWarGreymon.  
"Just cut the wire which connects them with D-Reaper." said Shawn.

"Okay. Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy at the wire, cutting it into half.  
"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon destroyed the Pendulum Feet with his attack.

Ami and her group watched the city from afar, at the subrub. They noticed the thin purple fog which started to form around it.

"Say, shouldn't we help them?" asked Sara.  
"Why should we? They're the ones who are rescusing the worlds." Ami frowned. "If they could rescuse the World from dangerous Digimon, then they can rescuse it from a dangerous programm. This is not our concern."

Meanwhile, in the DigiWorld, every Digimon got alarmed to fight the D-Reaper who spread through all the Zones, including the Souveregines and the rest of the Royal Knights. Even Duskmon and the Messanger DemiDevimon managed to form a little army of Nightmare Soliders who helped in destroying the D-Reaper.

Nora watched the D-Reaper calmly, from afar in the Desert Plane. She knew that Yggdrassil was angry at the humans and she knew that he planed to revenge.

The battles against the D-Reaper are hard. Will the Humans and the Digimon beat the monstrous programm? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey, Akira's speaking. Next time, we're countining with the battles. Arisa is still missing so Calumon and Impmon will go to search for her while we'll face the Agents. Stay tuned for episode 10.:~Power Play, Face the Wrath of the Agents!~ Don't Miss it!


	10. Power Play, Face the Wrath of the Agents

The fights are moving on and they're becoming even more serious. Also, an old villian will return.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

10. Chapter

Power Play, Face the Wrath of the Agents!

"Seems like D-Reaper's spreading faster then we thought." said Misa as she looked at the computer screen.  
"We have to figure out how to stop it." said Com. Satsuma.  
"The only way would be a kind of Anti-D-Reaper programm. But we have no time or stuff to make it." said Kudamon.  
"Commander Satsuma, could I please give me the permission to use the Rangers Archive?" asked Ken.  
"Why do you need the archive?" asked Misa.  
"I just wanted to check something. Maybe it'll prove helpfull." said Ken.  
"Alright, since our archive is more Digital you need a password to get into it. Here it is." Satsuma wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it Ken.  
"Thanks." said Ken and went to the computers.

"Arisa and Impmon still didn't appear?" asked Akari Sam. Ken's older brother shook his head.  
"No. I didn't see them. Anyways, you have a little visit." said Sam and pointed into the next room. "Your parents, including mine, seem to be sick of worrienes."  
"They don't need to worry at all. For now, everything's fine." said Takuto.  
"Then assure them." said Sam. Just as the teens wanted to face their parents, the entrance door behind them opened and Impmon entered the room. He was alright, exept a few scratches, but he was looking at his hand which he clenched tightly so he didn't notice the others.

"Impmon!" BlackGatomon exclaimed and hugged the imp Digimon. Impmon frowned and tried to escape her grip.  
"Lilith, let go!" he growled angrily and BlackGatomon let him go.  
"Impmon, where's Arisa?" asked Akira.

Impmon didn't answered. Instead, he opened his hand, showing the Tag and the Crest of Balance Arisa usually wore around her neck.

"Dosen't this belong to Arisa?" asked Nanami. Impmon nodded.  
"I found it on the ground, nearby the D-Reaper." he said.  
"Does this mean..." started Nanami.  
"Ah, she's alright! I know that!" shouted Impmon angrily. He was mad at himself that he couldn't find his Tamer. He breathed deeply and calmed down. "She's alright and I'll find her."  
"I'm sure you can." said Guilmon.  
"By the way, are her parents here?" asked Impmon.  
"Yes they are." replied Sam.  
"Aw, great. Her mother's gonna kill me." said Impmon and was about to escape the place. "If they ask, you never saw me, okay?"

Just then, Arisa's parents opened the door and entered the room. As Mrs. Bunya saw Impmon, she frowned. Impmon startled.

"I'm done." he gulped.

[Power Play Miyazaki Ayumi plays]  
[A/N: I like more the Xros Wars amv opening more, tough it's shorter.]

"Okay, that were all." said Marcus. Only he, Yoshi, Itsuki and the rest of the Tamers, Hackers and Guardians were in the transport building.

"We should go too." said Itsuki. He knew how to activate the portal. Just then, the building shook and a Pendulum Feet broke through the window into the room.

"Watch out!" yelled Hikaru. The ADR slashed at the arch where the portal is, giving it a cut.  
"Stupid Agent!" Rene rose her D-Power.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon, Warp Digivolution to...Sakuyamon!"

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon fired her kuda-gitsune at the Agent. The Agent escaped them and slashed with his sickles at the other portal arches. He fired some of his pumpkin faced bombs, destroying a few portals.  
"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon send a storm of cherry petals, destroying the agent.

"That was close." sighed Karin.  
"Yeah, but it looks like the Agent destroyed the portals." said Yoshi after she observed the arches.  
"So we stuck here?" asked Akita.  
"They ain't that damaged. And the computers seem to work." said Itsuki. "Leave them to me and Datamon, we'll fix the portal. You should better watch out that one of that Agents dosen't come back."  
"Got it!" nodded Ryoma.

Calumon watched the argue between Arisa's parents (actually Arisa's mother) and Impmon. Mrs. Bunya seemed to be mad at Impmon and for a good reason. He had no idea where Arisa was.

"I told you to protect her!" yelled Mrs. Bunya. Impmon, who wore now Arisa's Crest around his neck, didn't reply.  
"Honey, please calm down." said Arisa's dad.  
"No, I won't calm down!" Mrs. Bunya turned to her housband. "I'll first calm down when I see Arisa save and alive!"  
"You will, I promise you." said Impmon. "I'm connected with Ari and I know that's she's alright."  
"Good, but you better find her soon." replied Mrs. Bunya angrily. Impmon nodded.

"Calu!" Calumon, who entered the room, jumped on Impmon's head. "I'll help you. Together we'll find Arisa."  
"Creampuff, this ain't something for a Digimon like you." said Impmon.  
"But Arisa's my friend too. I want to help you find her. Calu!" replied Calumon firmly and jumped down. Impmon smiled.  
"Alright. But don't expect that I'll babysit you." he said.  
"Okay." replied Calumon and the two went out of the building.

"You should trust Impmon more. He really cares about Arisa." said Arisa's father.  
"I see. But I hate it to be in indecision." said Mrs. Bunya.

"Okay, we'll beat them down like flies! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all of his firework at the Pendulum Feet Agents. But they just keeped coming.

"Glorious Burst!"  
"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon and ShineGreymon also joined the battle.

[Analyzer: ShineGreymon. Level: Mega. Type: Light Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Glorious Burst and Shining Blast. It fights with the red-hot solar energy it accumulates, and its "GeoGrey Sword" contains the condensed power of Gaia.]

[Analyzer: Rosemon. Level: Mega. Type: Fairy Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Thorn Whipping and Forbidden Temptation. Its personality is more or less the way of a beautifull woman, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its true strength does not in fact compare unfavorably with other Megas. It wears on its breast a "Tifaret", a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty, that is said to promise it eternal beauty and power.]

"Why don't they just stop coming!" complained Hikaru.  
"I don't know. Seems like D-Reaper really means it when he wants to destroy the DigiWorld." said Kenny. They didn't notice the Pendulum Feet behind them.

"Kenny, Hikaru watch out!" yelled Dean who was sitting on Imperialdramon DM. The two turned around.

"Yuggoth Blaster!" A blue tri-bolo energy attack destroyed the Agents. Grani flied towards them.  
"Hey, everything alright?" it asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for your help!" replied Hikaru.

"Okay, D-Reaper, let's see how you like this! Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a blast at the crimson mass but it didn't do any harm to the D-Reaper.

"Shield of the Just!"  
"Screaming Darkness!"

MaloMyotismon and Gallantmon fired their attacks destroying the Pendulum Feet. The 'Tamers and Hackers' went out together with the DigiDestenied. The ones who remained back were Ken, Thomas, Satsuma, Suzie, Sam and Misa. And the teen's parents.

"Terra Destroyer!"  
"Terra Force!" Both WarGreymon's fired their attacks at the D-Reaper mass, but without effect.

[Analyzer: WarGreymon. Level: Mega. Type: Warrior Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Terra Force and Great Tornado. The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a double-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon.]

"Okay, Garudamon, let's show D-Reaper how strong we are!" said Sora who was sitting on Garudamon's back.

[Analyzer: Garudamon. Level: Ultimate. Type: Bird Man Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Wing Blade and Eagle Claw. It has gigantic talons and wings that let it dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Its intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and it is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can digivolve to it. It is thought that if the order of the Digital World is disturbed, it will suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quell the source of the unrest. Also, it is matchless friends with the hero Leomon, who possesses the same will. The DigiCode on its shoulders read "Digital Monster".]

"You too MetalGarurumon!" exclaimed Matt who was on MetalGarurumon's back.

[Analyzer: MetalGarurumon. Level: Mega. Type: Cyborg Digimon. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Metal Wolf Claw and Grace Cross Freezer. It is the final form of Garurumon, and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body. Invisible lasers are radiated from the four laser sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as infrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms which grow from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at ultra high speeds.]

"Wing Blade!"  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" The two attacks destroyed a few of the remaining Pendulum Feet.

"Okay, that were the Pendulum Feet. Are there any other ADRs?" Nanami asked rethorically and looked around.  
"What kind of ADRs should come next Miss?" asked MaloMyotismon.  
"The ADR-04 version. I think they were called Bubbles." replied Nanami.

"Hey, I think we found the Bubbles version!" yelled Dynasmon as he and Apollomon faced the Bubbles.

[Analyzer: ADR-04: Bubbles. Level equivalent: Champion. The ADR-04: Bubbles is a Ground Combat Agent. These are small squid-like agents built for ground assaults, these Agents have pulse cannons in their arms and move in groups. They are rather weak and easily destroyed.]

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts from his palms at the ADRs.  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. Both attacks destroyed the Agents.

"Aw, great. We're surronded by the Pendulum Feet and Bubbles. And the searcher's are keeping on glaring at us." complained Lilithmon.  
"I share your opinion." said Noah. "This is irritating."

"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a blast of dark energy at the Searchers, destroying them.

"Watch out! Transcendent Sword!"  
"GeoGrey Sword!"

ShineGreymon and Omnimon cut through the wires that connected the Bubbles Agents with the D-Reaper.

"Holy Hug!"  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
"Forbidden Temptation!"

Rosemon and Cherubimon destroyed the Bubbles. Ophanimon and Seraphimon fired their attacks at the D-Reaper mass, again without an effect.

"It's useless. We can keep on firing at that thing but we won't damage it." said Taito.  
"Then what should we do now?" asked OmegaShoutmon. Satoshi answered.  
"Hope that Itsuki will soon repair the portal." he said.

Impmon and Calumon runned through the empty and party destroyed streets of DigiCity.

"Am I imagine it or is this thin' becomin' bigger and bigger?" asked Impmon.  
"Well, I think you don't imagine it. Calu!" said Calumon. "Do you have any idea where Arisa might be?"  
"I think I do." Impmon rose his head and looked at the massive D-Reaper which slowly grew. "And we should better hurry up!"

"Going somewhere?"

Impmon and Calumon stopped running and turned to a nearby dead end street. From it emerged a kind of femine agent with a red suit and brown hair.

"Who are you?" asked Impmon.  
"I'm the ADR-01, called also Jeri Agent. I'm based on the character Jeri Kato from the japanesee anime Digimon Tamers." said the Agent smiling deviously. She spoke with Arisa's voice.

[Analyzer: ADR-01: Jeri Type. Level equivalent: Mega. The ADR-01: Jeri Type is a Spy Agent whose form is based on Jeri Katou. This Agent is created for the purpose of espionage. It acts as the D-Reaper's mouthpiece.]

"Where's Arisa you creep!" shouted Impmon angrily.  
"The human known as Arisa Bunya is used as the D-Reaper's source of information. She has quite a delicate mental firmness which is why we deceided to keep her for further analysis." said the Jeri Agent.  
"Let her go, right now! And stop talkin' in her voice!" yelled Impmon angrily.  
"Arisa Bunya has a strong bond with a Digimon called Demon Lord of Gluttony. We assume that you are the one. We wonder what would happen if you die? Though, some of her memories show that, due her unbalanced emotional state, she will possibly break." said the Jeri Agent and bared her teeth. "Beelzemon, please promise me one thing. Please come back."

She spoke in Arisa's five year old kind soft voice. Impmon bared his teeth and clenched his fist angrily.

"How dare you? Those things are private! You have no rights to use Ari-chan's memories for your stupid games!" he growled.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

[Analyzer: Beelzemon Blast Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Corona Blaster and Corona Destroyer. It is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. Instead of a digivolution toward wickedness, it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms.]

"Now tell me where she is or I blow you up into pieces!" roared Beelzemon, pointing his Death Slinger at the Jeri-Agent.

"Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon. One of the 7 Great Demon Lords, it used to kill innocent Digimon to make himself more powerfull. His power- and bloodlust lead to his downfall." said the Jeri-Agent with a smirk. "She still cares about you, even after that incident."  
"My past dosen't concern you." growled Beelzemon. He was furious about his wrongdids in the past. And about one thing, which showed Arisa his cruelity.

Yukio Morikawa looked at the D-Reaper. It was just perfect.

"Soon, all Digimon will be deleted." he whispered, satisfied.

Ken tiped something on the computer. His eyes wided as he read the article he found.

"Unbelievable." he whispered.  
"What is it Ken?" asked Wormmon.  
"I found more informations about Yukio Morikawa, the culprit for all this. Read this article." said Ken. Wormmon read it.  
"That's really unbelieveable." said Wormmon.  
"Yes. But at least we know who can help us to destroy D-Reaper once for good." said Ken and stood up. "Let's go. We should find Thomas."

The two searched for the older boy who was helping Misa analysing the data about the D-Reaper.

"Thomas, we need to talk with you." said Ken. Thomas nodded and he and Gaomon followed him into the corridor.  
"What is it?" asked Thomas.  
"I think I know someone who could help us destroy D-Reaper." said Ken. "Really?" asked Thomas.  
"Yes. You see I found some infos about Yukio Morikawa, who made up D-Reaper. He was once working for this man." said Ken and gave Thomas the article he printed out. "Which is why I need your help. Where is he?"

Thomas frowned and read the article. He then nodded.

"Follow me." he said. Ken and Wormmon followed Thomas and Gaomon into the underground sector of the Digimon Rangers HQ. Thomas swiped an ID card through a card reader on the entrance. They entered it and found themselves in a room filled with ceils. Most of them were empty. The four walked towards the deepest ceil.

In it was a man who had brown hair and crystal light blue eyes. He smirked as he saw Ken and Thomas. He was dressed in a black suit.

"It passed a long time when I saw you." smirked the man. "Ken, seems like you still keeped your cold personality. And Thomas, our Ranger double-agent."

"We have a little deal for you." said Ken. "If you promise to help us, we'll free you from the jail, Ikuto Yung."

Seems like Yung's back. How will Beelzemon cope with the Jeri-Agent? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Greetings, I'm Ikuto Yung. Seems like the D-Reaper adapts quicker to the Real World then we thought. Luckily, I know my ex partner's (Yukio) work and I know how to delete this thing. -smirks- Seems like I also changed. Stay tuned for episode 11.:~More then Useless, Return of a Villian!~ Don't Miss It.


	11. More then Useless, Return of a Villian!

Thanks for the review. Anyways I think Tamer of the Zero Unit guessed right about Arisa's whereabouts.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

11. Chapter

More then Useless, Return of a Villian!

"So, you need my help. That's a surpriese." said Yung. "I assume that it's because of the D-Reaper Yukio released."  
"How do you know?" asked Thomas.  
"Yukio worked once for me. I gave him the material to make this programm. However, when I found out that it can delete the DigiWorld, I shut it down and fired Yukio. It's not in my interest to destroy the Digimon." said Yung.  
"Yes, and that's why we need your help. You're the only one who knows how to delete D-Reaper." said Ken.  
"I'll help you. Gladly." Yung smirked.

[More then Useless by Simple Plan plays]

"You know what I am talking about, do you?" asked the Jeri-Agent Beelzemon. Beelzemon only clenched his left fist. He knew very well what the ADR meant.  
"Calu! Tell us where Arisa is!" said Calumon, who stepped in front of Beelzemon. The Jeri Agent laughed deviously and looked at Calumon with a devious smirk on her lips. The Catalyst startled and hid behind Beelzemon.  
"I think it will be better to let you suffer. You will be anyways soon free of your pain once D-Reaper analyzes all the data it gets." said the Jeri-Agent and flew away.

Dark clouds covered the DigiWorld. Soon, it became night. Though the D-Reaper shined through the darkness. The Tamers withdrawed back into the building, while Grani waited outside.

"Aw, com'n Ituski, didn't you finish it yet?" asked Marcus impatiently. "No." replied Itsuki and Datamon still working on the portal.  
"Tachikawa-san. When will it be finished?" asked Yoshi.  
"Possibly till tommorow morning." said Itsuki. "I suggest you to go and get some sleep. Someone should also be on guard to make sure we don't get attacked."

"I'll go on the first guard. Grani's anyways outside, so we three will watch out." said Marcus.  
"You don't have to worry guys. The Dream Team will destroy each Agent who comes into our near." said Agumon.  
"If you don't get asleep." said Terriermon. The group giggled at his comment.

The night in the Real World passed fast. (At least the ones in DigiCity thought so.)

Takuto yawned as he entered the new dining room in the HQ. The others were already eating and talking. Everyone, exept Ken, Thomas, Satsuma, their Digimon and Impmon and Calumon who still didn't come back, where there. Shawn's parents arranged a breakfast for the exhausted Tamers and their Digimon.

"This is delicious." said Nanami.  
"If you like the food we made then you could visit our restaurant from time to time. We like happy and satisfied costumers." said Shawn's mother. Shawn sweatdropped.  
"Mum, this ain't the time to make advertisments. The Worlds are in danger." said Shawn.  
"Yes, but you can't battle with an empty belly." said his mother. "And now eat your vegetables. They contain a lot's of healthy vitamins."

The group giggled, while Shawn turned red.

"Mum, you're embarrising me in front of my friends." he complained. Soon, the door opened again and Akari's mother entered the room.

"Akari!" she cried out and went to her daughter, hugging her.  
"Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a photo-session in Oinkawa." said Akari.  
"Yes, but when I heard what happened here, I deceided to come and help you." said her mother and blinked with a smile.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Akari. Mrs. Inoue showed Akari a bag.  
"I brought these. Since you're fighting such a large thing, you need to stay in touch." she said.  
"Thanks mum." said Akari, as she pulled out a pair of vockey-tockeys. "Now we can split up and cover a larger part of the City."

Yung, dressed up in his buissnes suit, Thomas, Gaomon, Ken, Wormmon and a woman with long black hair, black eyes, a white-black-dark blue T-shirt and a white-black skirt, black boots which reached under her knees, were in Satsuma's office. Her name was Megumi Akaiyame and she was a former worker of Yung. Her partner was Black PawnChessmon.

[Analyzer: PawnChessmon (Black). Level: Rookie. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Pawn Spear and Pawn Buckler. It was born from data leaking out of a chess game supercomputer. Its power is weak, but it is promoted when it strives for prominence, and it is an ordinary pawn that conceals the mystery that it is said to possess Mega-class power. Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It considers its fellows who are striving for prominence ahead of it to be its rivals.]

"You guarantee us that you'll help us to defead D-Reaper?" asked Com. Satsuma. Yung nodded.  
"I do. Actually, I insist to help you." he said. "It's a kind of regret for my wrongdids. I got a bit exalted by my dreams in the past, but that's behind me."  
"Very well. And you think you know how to delete the D-Reaper?" asked Satsuma.  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Actually, when Morikawa started his D-Reaper, I worked on a programm which could delete it. Ironicaly, I called it Shaggai." said Yung. "However, I shut it down too as I fired Morikawa. However, I think I can revive it and program it so that it destroys D-Reaper."  
"Good. We'll need all help we can get. Thomas, Ken, Misa and Sam will help you." said Kudamon.  
"Okay." Yung smiled.

"New day, new fight. Wonder who'll we get this time." said Apollomon as the Tamers and their Digimon (except Suzie and Kotemon) neared D-Reaper. They deceided to seperate and the first group consisted of Shawn, Apollomon, Akari, Lilithmon, Nanami, MaloMyotismon, Akira, BlackWarGreymon, Taiki and WarGreymon. In the second were Takuto, Gallantmon, Noah, Dynasmon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Sora and Garudamon.

"Well, the next in row should be an Agent called ADR-05 or Creep Hands." replied Nanami.  
"What is Creep Hands?" asked Lilithmon. They heared a growl and turned to a blue Agent with expando hands.  
"That is Creep Hands." said Nanami.

[Analyzer: ADR-05: Creep Hands. Level equivalent: Ultimate. The ADR-05: Creep Hands is a Grappling Agent. It is a medium-sized offensive unit, which uses its spiral-shaped, stretchable arms for locomotion and hand-to-hand combat.]

"Okay, it matches it's name. It looks creepy." said Lilithmon. The Creep Hands wraped his arms around MaloMyotismon and BlackWarGreymon.

"Let go!" shouted MaloMyoitsmon. "Screaming Darkness!"

He fired a blast at the ADR, but did a low damage. Apollomon and Lilithmon faced the Agent.

"Empress Embrace!"  
"Arrow of Apollo!" Both fired their attacks at the ADR, but didn't do much harm. The Creep Hands threw BlackWarGreymon and MaloMyotismon at them, knocking them off.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon spun and cut of the wire. Then he formed a ball of energy. "Terra Force!"

He threw it at Creep Hands, destroying it immediantly. However, two new emerged. Meanwhile, Takuto's group met a beetle like ADR.

"Who's this guy?" asked Garudamon.  
"This is the ADR-06. Call him Horn Striker." replied Takuto.

[Analyze: ADR-06: Horn Striker. Level equivalent: Mega. The ADR-06: Horn Striker is a Military Commander Agent. This Agent is a green beetle-like agent with overwhelming strength and the ability to grow to gigantic proportions when wounded.]

"Let's strike him down." said Matt.

"Ow, what should we do Kotemon? I can't just sit here and watch. Even if we're in contact with the VT's." said Suzie.  
"I know how you feel. This sucks." replied Kotemon. He then rose his head. "Hey, how about making me digivoluve? I could help them at least that way."  
"Okay. Ready?" Suzie aimed her D-Power at her partner.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Kotemon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Kotemon got covered in a pink DigiEgg cocoon with an golden dinosaur emblem appearing behind him.

"Crusadermon!"

[Anaylze: Crusadermon. Level: Mega. Type: Warrior. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Spiral Masquerade and Fist of Athena. One of the "Royal Knights", it is a monarch who presides over all Knightmon. Even more than to morality, Crusadermon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and those ends justify their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, LordKnightmon will find merit in it, even in regards to "Ruling through Strength". In its entirety, it is uniquely ruthless in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak.]

"Okay, go and beat the bad guys!" Suzie pointed at the window.  
"Got it!" replied Crusadermon.

Misa, Sam and MarineAngemon were on their way to Satsuma's office as they heard a crash. They stormed into the room and saw Suzie looking through a broken window.

"What happened here?" asked Sam.  
"Crusadermon went to help our friends." said Suzie.  
"But...we have a door you know. Did he really have to use the window?" said Misa as she sweatdropped.

Crusdermon flied towards the battle between the Tamers and the Horn Striker who was facing Dynasmon in a hand to hand combat.

"You won't take me down." growled Dynasmon.

"Laser Lattice!" An energy net wraped around the Horn Striker. In the next second Crusadermon appeared.  
"Hey, guys, need some help?" he asked.  
"Crusadermon!" Dynasmon nodded with a smirk on his face. "You appeared just in the right moment."

Noah meanwhile felt his VT (short for vockey-tockey) [A/N: Am I the only one or does it really sound stupid?] shaking.

"Yes?" He put it on his ear.  
"Hey, it's Suzie. I send Crusadermon into the battle. I hope he can help you." said Suzie.  
"Thanks. Suzie, you can watch the battle through the D-Power since it projects everything Crusadermon sees." said Noah.  
"Thanks." Suzie put down the VT.

"Is it done?" asked Akita and Dorumon as they entered the Transport Center Building. Gatomon and Haruka went out since it was now their turn to guard.  
"Not yet. Seems like I understatimate the damage the Agent did." said Itsuki.  
"Great, what should we do now?" asked Dean.  
"We can only wait." replied Ryoma. Meanwhile Marcus and Yoshi tried to contact the Real World.

"Any luck?" asked Karin. Both Rangers shook their heads.  
"So, we're stuck here." said Kenny and looked out of the window. "It's ubelievable how much damage D-Reaper did in such short amount of time."

He was right. Outside the City, the forest looked like a bunch of dead trees. Cracks appeared on the ground and every Digimon, able to fight, fought the D-Reaper.

"This is a disaster. I wonder how the others in the Real World are copeing with the D-Reaper." said Hikaru.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon.

[Secrets and Regrets by Pillar plays]

"Stupid Jeri-Agent." hissed Beelzemon. He and Calumon were walking through a path destroyed by D-Reaper. What was surpriesing, it lead towards the building (at least it was once a building but now just a chaotic mass was there) where the Underground Battles were held. The rest of the path the two flied.

Beelzemon was angry at the Jeri-Agent but he realized that he was actually angry at himself. The Jeri-Agent mentioned an event that happened about two years ago which Beelzemon even today regreted.

Back then, he went with Arisa to Yokohama where he met her grandmother, who didn't like him. Beelzemon was sure that Chiaki Ando hated him because he was a Demon Lord and she did torture him. However, while he was in Yokohama, he battled all the Wild Digimon who Bioemerged there and loaded their data with a kind of gluttonous hunger. He had no mercy towards his victims and was exceptionally cruel to them. He battled them mostly alone. However he had no idea that Arisa watched him.

Until the day he made his biggest mistake.

"Calu! Beelzemon, look!" yelped Calumon as a group of Bubbles flied towards them.  
"Okay, what do you want?" asked Beelzemon the agents. Instead answering, they started to fire at him. Beelzemon and Calumon dived to escape the attacks.

"Calumon, you go and find some save place. I'll handle those freaks." said Beelzemon.  
"Okay." Calumon nodded and flied towards the building, whose top was still uncovered. One of the Agents tried to follow the Catalyst.

"Not on my watch pal!" Beelzemon snatched the wire and threw the Agent towards the others. The Death Slinger then emerged in his hands. "Corona Blaster!"

He destroyed the Agents and followed Calumon. Soon, some of the Pendulum Feet appeared. Beelzemon let his blaster dissapear and took out his shotgun.

"Double Impact!"

He fired at the Agents and deleted them. Then he rose his look and saw Calumon being blocked by some kind of invisible barrier. He flied up to the Catalyst.

"Hey, what's the matter Creampuff? Didn't I tell you to find a save place." said Beelzemon.  
"Something's blocking my way!" Calumon turned to the barrier and jumped on it. "Come on! Break! Calu!"  
"This won't help you much." Beelzemon pressed his hand at the barrier to check if it's really there. In a second he startled. It was a kind of vision and he was sure that behind the barrier Arisa was. What confused him was the fact that he saw also a Keramon.

"Leave it to me!" Beelzemon aimed the shotgun at the barrier. "Double Impact!"

He fired shot after shot at the barrier hoping it'll break sometime.

"That's right! Hit it again, harder Beelzemon! You can make it! Calu!" cheered Calumon. Soon, the barrier became visible in a crimson-purple color. It was the Kernel Sphere. On it appeared a crack. Beelzemon put away his gun and started to punch at the crack in a try to open it. Soon it opened, though it was Calumon's size. The little Catalyst looked through the crack.

"Hey, I see Arisa! She's sleeping. Calu!" he said.  
"Sleeping?" Beelzemon blinked in confusion. Calumon pushed his head through the crack.  
"Yeah, at least it looks so. She's sitting in a kind of orb." he tried to pass through the crack but realized that he got stuck. "Help!"  
"You should really eat less." Beelzemon pushed the Catalyst through the crack.

"Thanks Beelzemon!" Calumon flied towards the orb. He jumped on it. "Ow, please let me in! Calu!"

Suddenly a hole appeared in the orb and let Calumon through. He now was sitting in front of Arisa, pretty confused.

"Calumon! Arisa!" yelled Beelzemon. He was a bit relieved that nothing happened to those two but he wasn't happy that they got stuck in the Kernel Sphere. He tried to find a way into the sphere, but got caught off guard as some whips wraped him and pulled him into the Kernel Sphere.

"Damn!" he hissed as he tried to break free, but without sucess.  
"Beelzemon!" Calumon yelled. He was worried about the Demon Lord. Arisa didn't react to them. She seemed to be sleeping, with her head on her knees.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna free you two. No matter the cost!" said Beelzemon, unable to move. "I promise, Ari."

"Okay, we have now two Creep Hands who we have to beat." said Shawn.  
"I think we have more then just those two." Taiki pointed at the sky. Some Bubbles and Pendulum Feet and a large group of Searchers flied towards them.

"We should better seperate. Shawn and Apollomon, you'll take the Pendulum Feet. Akira and BlackWarGreymon, you take the Searchers. Nanami and MaloMyotismon, you take the Bubbles. I, Lilithmon, Taiki and WarGreymon will destroy the Creep Hands." said Akari.

"Man, and I wanted to get the Creep Hands." sighed Shawn.  
"Shad up and do your job!" hissed Akari at the boy.  
"Okay, okay." Shawn mumbled and Apollomon placed the boy on his shoulder as they faced the Agents.

"Show'm watcha got Apollomon!" cheered Shawn.  
"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon continuously fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands deleting the Pendulum Feet. Some of them escape his attack and attacked with the pumpking heads.  
"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon destroyed them with his arrows. The ADRs fired their sickles at the OT.  
"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon attacked with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power blowing away the Pendulum Feet.

"Pand monium!" MaloMoytismon emited a thick fog of gas in the environment. However, the Bubbles neared them without getting confused or something similar.  
"Seems like such attacks don't work." said Nanami as she swatdropped. "Then we'll blow them away."  
"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon followed her lead and fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah at the Agents, deleting them.

WarGreymon and Lilithmon faced the two Creep Hands.

"These'll be easy to defeat. I'll cut the wires and you destroy them, alright?" she said.  
"Got it!" replied WarGreymon. Lilithmon flied towards the Agents. One of them fired his expando arms at her but she quickly corroded it with her Nazar Nail. She then appeared behind them.  
"Nazar Nail!" She quickly cut through the wires and then turned to WarGreymon. "Now it's your turn!"

"Okay, Terra Force!" He fired an energy ball at one of the ADRs destroying it. "Terra Force!"

He also destroyed the second. BlackWarGreymon meanwhile faced the Searchers.

"Okay, what do you say, are you for a battle?" he said brandishing his claw. The Agents ignored him and passed by, flying towards the park which keeped for some reason D-Reaper away from the Rangers HQ.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" yelled BlackWarGreymon.  
"BlackWarGreymon, we should better follow them. I wonder where they're going." said Akira.  
"Okay." BlackWarGreymon nodded and picked up his Tamer. The two followed the Agents till they came to the subrub of the park. BlackWarGreymon and Akira hid behind a building, since they saw a group of soliders walking slowly towards the D-Reaper.

"What the heck are they doing?" wondered Akira.  
"I have no idea." said BlackWarGreymon. The soliders had a camera and they seemed to examine the D-Reaper. Suddenly they got approached by the Searchers and one of the soliders fired at the Agent. However, it had no effect.

"Withdraw!" yelled the leader and the soliders runned away, leaving their camera behind. The camera got sucked in by D-Reaper.

"Yung, sir. Look over here!" Megumi pointed outside the window. Satsuma, Yung, Sam, Misa, Ken, Suzie and Thomas looked outside and saw the Kernel Sphere above the building where the Underground Battles were. "I saw a while before Beelzemon and Calumon getting sucked in."  
"They're inside the Kernel Sphere?" asked Thomas.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." said Ken.  
"Why?" asked Sam.  
"Arisa is missing for three days. What if she got captured by D-Reaper?" said Ken.  
"If that's so, then we have to free her and those two Digimon as soon as we can." said Yung. In the next second the door opened and the assistant and the leader of the DMAO (Digital Monster Acidents Organisation) entered the room. Satsuma rolled with his eyes.

-This is just what I needed.- he thought sarcastically.

"Commander Satsuma, I want to know what is going on here." said the cheif, with his arms crossed on his back, and looked around the room. His attention went to Yung. "And what is Yung doing here?" He then shook his head. "Ahh, this dosen't matter. I just want you to delete that thing outside and find the culprit. Understand?" "Yes, sir." nodded Satsuma.  
"And since you cannot keep the Digital Society in order, the Digimon Rangers Organisation will be dissolved and replaced by someone who knows how to handle those..." He looked with an despicable expression on his face at Gaomon, BlackPawnChessmon, Kudamon, MarineAngemon and Wormmon. "Things."  
"I understand." nodded Satsuma.  
"And Yung..." the chief turned Yung. "If you prove usefull in this, maybe you can join our new organisation."  
"I understand." Yung nodded, though he was a bit confused. The cheif and his assistant then walked away.

"Commander, is it really true?" asked Misa. She couldn't believe her ears. "Will the organisation be dissolved?"  
"You heared the head chief." sighed Satsuma. "I can't do anything against it."  
"Don't worry. I won't join them." Yung put his hand on Satsuma's shoulder. "Since they have no idea about the Digimon."

"Watch out!" yelled Takuto as the Horn Striker jumped on Garudamon.  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon fired a blast at the Horn Striker, but it didn't do any harm.

"Lighting Joust!"  
"Dragon Breath!"

Gallantmon and Dynasmon fired their attacks at the ADR. They only drew it's attention.

"MetalGarurumon, cut the wire!" ordered Matt his partner.  
"Ok. Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon froze the wire. "Crusadermon, your turn!"  
"Understood! Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon choped up the wire in half with the four body-sash blades which extended from his armor.

"Let's attack it together!" ordered Noah.

"Wing Blade!"  
"Dragon Breath!"  
"Shield of the Just!"  
"Grace Cross Freezer!"  
"Scarlet Tempest!"

The Digimon's attacks destroyed the Agent.

Beelzemon and Calumon managed to find Arisa, but will they be able to free her? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Takuto's speaking. Next time our friends from the DigiWorld will finnaly join us, just as Grani. However, D-Reaper has two new Agents ready to battle us and also uses Arisa's own memories to weak her. What's really bad is the fact that Akira managed somehow to lose his Digivice. Stay tuned for episode 12.:~Me against the World, Tamers Unite!~Don't Miss It!


	12. Me against the World, Tamers Unite!

Thanks for the reviews ^^. Ok, this time I'm gonna play mad and let someone die. -evil laugh-

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

12. Chapter

Me against the World, Tamers Unite!

[Me against the World by Simple Plan plays]

"Calu. Arisa, wake up." Calumon jumped on Arisa's head. "Please!"

Arisa didn't respond. Calumon jumped down and looked at the restrained Beelzemon.

"There's no use. She won't answer." said Calumon. "What should we do?"  
"I don't know. Till I'm wraped here, I can't do anything. I first have to free myself. Though this'll be harder then I thought." Beelzemon sighed and lowered his head. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have leave her alone."

"Calu." Calumon sat down, with a sad expression on his face. They couldn't do anything but wait. Beelzemon meanwhile was occupied with his own thoughts. He noticed the Crest of Balance around his neck.

-Did I really deserve it? After all I did.- He wasn't able to forgive himself his past. BanchoLeomon's death, his data, it was still flowing through his body and his mind. He looked over to his Tamer who still was sleeping. -Ari.-

-Arisa's Dream-

"Here is our new playmate. Say hello to Bunya Arisa." a woman in her late 20s introduced a 4 year old girl to a larger group of kids in the kindergarden who played.

"Hello, Arisa." replied the crowd mechanicaly. A 4 year old girl, who had brown hair with some blonde hairs and crimson red eyes apporached Arisa.  
"Hi, I'm Hasane Zia. Want to play with us?" asked Zia. Arisa nodded.  
"Okay." she said and followed Zia to a group of kids who drew something with water colors.  
"Arisa, I want to meet you: Adachi Airu..." Zia pointed at the youngest girl. She had blonde hair binded in pigtails with pink-red bands and dark blue eyes. "...Tsumura Seichi..." Zia pointed at a boy with dark green-black messy hair and light brown eyes.  
"...Orikasa Hiroshi..." Zia pointed at the oldest boy who had brown hair and grey colored eyes.  
"...Itachi Damien..." Zia pointed at a boy with light blue messy hair and deep green eyes.  
"...and Araki Akinari." Zia pointed at a boy with dark brown messy hair and flame colored eyes.

"What are you drawing?" asked Arisa.  
"Not your concern." replied Akinari. Arisa hmpfed and snatched away his drawing. It looked like a shoting star with an orange bigger one and a yellow smaller one inside the bigger.  
"We're all drawing symbols." said Seichi. "Here, this is mine." It looked like an blue orb in a hand.  
"And why are you drawing symbols?" asked Arisa curiously.  
"Well, did you watch Digimon Adventure?" asked Damien.  
"Yes." Arisa nodded.  
"We want to make our own Crests." said Damien.  
"And what should your Crests symbolise?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, I'm not sure." said Hiroshi looking at his picture. It was a diamond shape with crescents at the edges of the diamond.  
"Arisa, could you please get us some clean water?" said Airu, giving her a glass with dirty water.  
"Alright." Arisa changed the water, but just as he wanted to give it to Akinari, another boy made her trip and the water dropped over Akinari's pants.

"Hey, look what you've done!" yelled Akinari at her.  
"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Arisa back.  
"Yes it is!" yelled Akinari.  
"No it isn't!" yelled Arisa back. They were just about to fight each other if the kindergarden teacher didn't seperate them.

-End of Arisa's Dream-

"We're done!" exclaimed Itsuki and Datamon. The group, exept Dean and Veemon who guarded the building, got startled awake. They had spend one more night in the DigiWorld.

"Great! Now let's go back to the Real World!" said Hikaru happily. Ryoma and Patamon went to Dean and Veemon.

"We're going back." said Ryoma.  
"Finnaly." replied Dean.  
"And what about me?" asked Grani.  
"You're to big. We can't get you into the building." said Ryoma. "I'm sorry."  
"That dosen't matter. When you come into the Real World, tell them to make me Bioemerge. I want to join the battles in the Real World too." said Grani.  
"Okay." Ryoma nodded.

"You found out where Arisa is?" asked Akira Ken.  
"Unfortantly. She's inside the Kernel Sphere." said Ken.

"WHAT?"

"From all people in the World, Arisa had to get the Jeri-Role? I can't believe it." said Takuto.  
"So, that means that we have to free her. No big deal." said Akari.  
"No big deal?" Sora looked at her with an doubtfull expression on her face.  
"Arisa has a strong character. We'll manage to free her, I'm sure." said Akari. "I hope that." said Shawn. "But there's still the question how to beat D-Reaper."  
"That part you can leave to me." Yung walked in. Everyone looked at him in confusion.  
"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Nanami. Satsuma walked in.  
"Yung offered us his help and we gladly accepted it." said Satsuma.  
"Morikawa, who created D-Reaper, worked once for me but I fired him as soon as I found out on what kind of programm he worked." said Yung and took off his sunglasses and looked at them with his blue eyes and smiled. "Also, I'm sorry for the troubles I made you. This is kind of a amend for my wrongdids."

The group had no idea what to say.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Suzie and they looked through the window. Outside formed a new Agent.

"Who's that?" asked Coronamon.  
"Meet ADR-07: Paratice Head." replied Nanami.

[Analyzer: D-Reaper ADR-07: Paratice Head. Level equivalent: Mega. The ADR-07: Paratice Head is a Reconnaissance in Force Agent. It is large, and somewhat like the mid-boss of a video game. It makes sinister, unpredictable attacks and has many mouths. One of its many attacks is it can fire a red energy beam presumably from one of the many mouths on it or from the tentacles it has on it.]

"I would call it Parasite Head." said BlackGatomon.  
"Let's go!" said Noah and the group went out.

"He_l_! An_bo_y the_e?"

Misa grabed quickly the communication device.

"Yoshi, is that yoU?" she asked.  
"Mi_a, it's _e, Yos_i." came the crackling voice. In the next second it came out crystal clear. "We managed to repair the DigiPortal. We'll emerge in the Digimon Rangers HQs."  
"Okay, I'll tell that the Commander." Misa sighed in relief. "We were worried about you guys."  
"Okay, so see ya soon." Misa now heard Marcus voice. She then stood up.

"Commander!"

"Wakey, wakey." Calumon tried to tickle Arisa but it had no effect. She still didn't respond to his callings.

[Away by Breaking Benjamin plays]

-Arisa's Dream-

The 5 year old Arisa walked nervously up-down. She was worried about Beelzemon. She also noticed the light shows on the sky and she was sure that it had to do something with the Royal Knights and Demon Lords. That was the thing that worried her so much. What if Beelzemon dies? Than no one would protect her. She just had to help him and runned towards the battles. She heard some yelps and shouts. Someone roared, possibly it was his last one. She hoped that Beelzemon is okay.

-Please, let him be alive. Beelzemon, hold on.- she thought. She finnaly came to the edge of the forest. She noticed how Sleipmon, Omnimon, Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon and Crainumon and Duftmon were sending all together a blast at Lucemon, destryoing him. She also noticed a fainted Veemon. With her look she searched for Beelzemon. And than she saw him and Gallantmon.

She, shocked stepped back, putting her hands on her mouth. Beelzemon was on his knees, beaten, and Gallantmon was about to stab him with his lance.

"Any last words?" asked Gallantmon strictly. Beelzemon looked down.  
"Just do it." he said and glanced over to the woods, noticing Arisa hiding in the bushes. He felt sorry that he couldn't keep his promise.  
"Than be it so." said Gallantmon and stabed him right through his chest. Arisa frozed as she saw Beelzemon disolving into data particles. Her eyes teared.

It just wasn't fair. He promised her that he'll protect her and now he's dead.

-End of Arisa's Dream-

"Okay, ready to beat this thing?" said Gallantmon.  
"And what do you think?" replied Dynasmon. Crusadermon joined them.

"Lighting Joust!"  
"Dragon's Roar!"  
"Fist of Athena!" The three Royal Knights shot their attacks but without any effect.

"Okay, our turn. Empress Embrace!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Terra Force!"  
"Solblaster!"  
"Grace Cross Freezer!"  
"Screaming Darkness!"  
"Terra Destroyer!"

Their attacks had no effect on the big Agent.

"Aw damn it! Why don't you just die!" hissed Takuto.  
"This'll be a problem." said Akira who clenched his D-Power tightly in his fist. He didn't notice the Pendulum Feet who sneaked behind him.  
"Akira, watch out!" yelled Noah. Akira turned around and saw that the Pendulum Feet attacked him with it's sickles. He instinctivly rose his D-Power and the sickle cut it in half, disolving it into data. BlackWarGreymon immediantly de-digivoluved to BlackAgumon.

"Oh no!" Akira looked now at the Pendulm Feet.

"Lightning Spear!" A thunder hit the Agent and deleted it. The group turned to the rest of the team which consited of Karin, Cherubimon, Haruka, Ophanimon, Ryoma, Seraphimon, Hikaru, SaberLeomon, Yoshi, Rosemon, Marcus, ShineGreymon, Satoshi, Omnimon, Akita, Dorugoramon, Kenny, MegaGargomon, Rene, Sakuyamon, Taito, OmegaShoutmon, Dean and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

[Analyzer: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Ancient Dragon Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Positron Laser and Giga Crusher. It is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into the legendary Fighter Mode. It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in its attacks, and it has the "Positron Laser" equipped to its right arm. Also, when it awakens to perfect justice, it is able to transform into an even further Mode. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads "Digital Monster".]

"Where have you been?" asked Akari.  
"We got stuck in the Real World." said Akita.  
"Takuto, Yung wants to see you." said Hikaru.  
"Why?" asked Takuto.  
"Just go. You'll soon find it out." said Marcus.  
"Okay." Takuto nodded and was about to go back to the HQs.  
"Hey wait." Takuto turned around and saw Akira and BlackAgumon following him.  
"Since I lost my D-Power, I think I'll be more usefull at the HQs then here." said Akira.  
"Alright." Takuto nodded.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group faced the Paracite Head.

"Ok, you stupid Agent, let's see what you got!" taunted Marcus. The Paratice Head shot at them, taking down SaberLeomon and OmegaShoutmon.

"SaberLeomon!"  
"OmegaShoutmon!" Hikaru and Taito went to their partners.

"We shouldn't understatimate this fella. Okay, Imperialdramon, attack!" ordered Dean his partner.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a blast from his powerful energy cannon. It didn't do any harm to the ADR.

"Say, is it true that Arisa's inside the Kernel Sphere?" asked Rene Noah.  
"Aha." he nodded.  
"That ain't good. I wonder what happened." said Rene.  
"Hey you! Let Arisa go!" yelled Kenny. He startled as from the D-Reaper a camera emerged.

"Analysing human. Kenny Matsumi. Partner: Terriermon." said the Agent in Arisa's voice.  
"Sheesh, he's using Arisa's voice and her memories." said ShineGreymon.  
"Let her go right now!" yelled Kenny.  
"Demand refused." replied the Agent. "Warning. Analysis of Arisa Bunya's emotions failed. Failed. Failed. Failed. Failed..."

"I just hope that thing won't start to repeat Destiny." said Haruka.

"No! What are you doing you stupid thing! Delete the Digimon!" they heard a shout from behind. Yukio Morikawa appeared in front of them. "I said, delete them!"

"Analysis complete. Yukio Morikawa. The creator of the Underground Battles and the deleting programm D-Reaper. Demand refused. Refused. Refused. Refused..." said the Agent.  
"You pathetic thing, you'll...agrhhh!" He got snatched by one of the mouths who bite through him. It almost split him in half. Blood soacked the mouth and D-Reaper absorbed Yukio's lifeless body.

Akari, Hikaru, Sora, Rene and Karin screamed. The others looked in shock at the D-Reaper Agent.

"This thing is serious." said Dean and gulped.  
"We have to beat it." said Yoshi.  
"We'll attack all together. The Agent is anyways outnumbered." said Karin who managed to calm down. "Ready, fire!"

"Shield of the Just!"  
"Spirit Strike!"  
"Howling Crusher!"  
"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"  
"Empress Embrace!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Positron Laser!"  
"DORU Din!"  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"Screaming Darkness!"  
"Dragon's Roar!"  
"Solblaster!"  
"Terra Force!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Grace Cross Freezer!"  
"Fist of Athena!"  
"Glorious Burst!"  
"Forbidden Temptation!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
"Lightning Spear!"

The united attacks of the Digimon destroyed it. However, a new Agent soon appeared.

"Okay, who's this?" asked Apollomon.  
"Meet ADR-08: Optimizer!" said Kenny.

[Analyzer: D-Reaper ADR-08: Optimizer. Level equivalent: Mega. The ADR-08: Optimizer is a Mother Ship Agent. This giant Agent is a carrier ship and carried Bubbles in its body. It can also fire a powerful blue energy blast from its mouth.]

Large swarms of Bubbles encircled the Tamers and their Digimon. Now, everyone had to fight for himself.

"Ow, Calu. This ain't good." Calumon watched the battle from the Kernel Sphere. He looked over to Arisa. "How long are you going to take a nap? Calu."

Arisa didn't answer.

-Arisa's Dream-

The 14 year old Arisa, who was hidden in the bushes, looked at BanchoLeomon and Beelzemon who had a fight. Beelzemon fought for BanchoLeomon's data and BanchoLeomon wanted to delete Beelzemon as he recently found out that Beelzemon's a Demon Lord. (That was before Beelzemon achieved his Blast Mode.)

[Analyzer: BanchoLeomon. Level: Mega. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: King Lion and Flash Bantyo Punch. It lives faithul only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bantyo", and in the recorded history of the Digital World, only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Celestial Digimon, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. It wields the tanto "Dankon".]

"Hmf, you have no rights to be here Demon Lord." said BanchoLeomon.  
"Ha, like I need your permission to be here." Beelzemon spat at him. "You cannot beat me."  
"We'll see." said BanchoLeomon and pulled out his Dankon. Beelzemon pulled out his Berenjena Guns.

-Oh no.- Arisa looked, terrified, at the two fighters. She watched the last few weeks Beelzemon causing havoc and deleting every Digimon he met. Arisa had no idea how to tame him.

And what BanchoLeomon regarded, Arisa found out that he was searching for a Tamer. She promised him that she'll ask her best friend Zia to become BanchoLeomon's Tamer but just as she was about to tell her, Beelzemon suddenly appeared and started a battle with BanchoLeomon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired his bullets at BanchoLeomon, who dodged them with his sword.  
"Take this! King Lion!" BanchoLeomon attacked with his Dankon. Beelzemon escaped it and managed to kick away the sword. BanchoLeomon clenched his fists and rushed over to Beelzemon. Beelzemon smirked, flexing his claws.

"Beelzemon don't!" yelled Arisa as she jumped suddenly out of the bushes.

-Arisa, what the heck is she doing here?- thought Beelzemon, but then he deviously smiled.

"Darkenss Claw!" He stabbed BanchoLeomon through his stomache. Arisa put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes wided in shock as Beelzemon was absorbing BanchoLeomon's data. She noticed his last glance.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Beelzemon loaded BanchoLeomon's data and turned to Arisa.  
"What da heck are you doin' here?" he asked.  
"You stupid idiot! I promised BanchoLeomon to find him a Tamer and now he's dead! Thanks to you moron! I hate you!" yelled Arisa at him and runned away.

Beelzemon blinked in confusion and bit his lip. He knew he did something really stupid.

-End of Arisa's Dream-

"Ok, Yung. What is it?" asked Takuto.  
"Log your D-Power with this cable." Yung held a cable connected with the computer. "We got a massage from Grani. It wants to Bioemerge and we need your help."  
"Grani's gonna Bioemerge? No prob." Takuto connected the D-Power.

"How does the situation in the DigiWorld look like?" asked Yung.  
"Grani appeared in the Desert Plane." said Megumi.  
"And he's ready to Bioemerge." added Misa.  
"Then let's make him. DigiModify, Bioemerge activate!" Takuto slashed his card.

Grani's data in the DigiWorld started to disolve and slowly appeared in DigiCity. [A/N: I did mention that D-Reaper created a DigiField around the city.]

"Grani's Bioemerging." announced Sam.  
"Process is completed." said Thomas.  
"Showtime Grani!" said Takuto.

The Agent shot a blue blast at the group, mainly aiming at Gallantmon. Gallantmon jumped to escape it, as he got caught by Grani.

"Grani!" exclaimed Gallantmon.  
"Did you miss me?" asked Grani.  
"You arrived just in time." said Gallantmon and flew to the Agent cutting through the wires.

"Mine turn. Yuggoth Blaster!" Grani fired a blue tri-bolo energy attack at the Agent, deleting it completely.

"We made it!" cheered Kenny.  
"Okay, and now let's get Arisa out of that thing." said Akari, but just then her VT bieped. "Yes?"  
"Akari, tell the others to come back to the HQs. We need first a plan how to beat D-Reaper." said Yung.  
"Alright." Akari said. She looked over to the Kernel Sphere. -Arisa, hang on a little bit longer. We'll sure free you.-

Yukio's dead and Akira lost his D-Power. What tricks does D-Reaper plan next? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Beelzemon's speaking. Next time, I, Pinapple Head and Lilith will try to free Arisa and Calumon out of that thing. And be sure, Arisa's fighting too against the D-Reaper. However, it seems like D-Reaper has a few more dirty tricks up in his sleeve. But nothing will stop me for rescusing Ari. Even if I again have to sacrisfice myself. Stay tuned for episode 13.:~Angel of Darkness, Beelzemon's Last Stand!~ Don't Miss it.


	13. Angel of Darkness, Beelzemon's Last Stan

Hah, I planned from the beginning to let someone die. Maybe I will let someone else die too. We'll see...Anyways one of the kids will appear in season 6 and the rest in season 7. Also, I planned something special for Akira and BlackAgumon. But for now, I'm more focusing on the remake of "Shadow of the Beast King", chapter 13. Honestly, Shadow of the Beast King was always my favorite episode, however, Jeri annoyed me to death. Now check out what the former Tamers leader will do:

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

13. Chapter

Angel of Darkness, Beelzemon's Last Stand!

[Angel of Darkness by Alex C. ft. Yasmin K. plays]

-Arisa's Dream-

Everyone around cheered happily. The battle against Ogudmon had finnaly reached it's end.

"Well done." said Arisa.  
"Thanks, but without you, I would never reach my next level." said Beelzemon. Arisa blinked as she saw that her partner's legs started to part up and slowly fade away into data particles. She started to tear.  
"Don't cry. I'll come back." said Beelzemon.  
"No please." Arisa pleaded. She cried as she watched her partner fading away.

"I promise, I'll come back, Ari-chan."

That were his last words. His data reformed into a black-purple DigiEgg with the Crest of Balance on the top. Then his DigiEgg dissapeared.

"NO!" Arisa let out a cry. Everyone who cheered, glared sadly at Arisa. They all knew one thing.

A great Warrior had fallen.

Arisa cried loudly. But she knew nothing will bring her partner back. She whiped her tears and glanced at a black feather which slowly fell down. It was a feather from Beelzemon's wings. She picked it up and pressed it at her chest.

"You once promised me that you'll come back. Please hold this promise too." she whispered.

She suddenly found herself in a dark room.

"He won't come back." she heard a voice behind her and saw herself, but her counterpart had red eyes, fangs and black colored nails. "He left you for eternity."  
"You're lying! Beelzemon always holds his promise. His feather is the symbol of his comeback." yelled Arisa at her counterpart.  
"You are stronger then we thought. Then we have to take more serious measures to break you." said her counterpart and dissappeared. Arisa fell into a black hole. For a second, she was sure she saw a Keramon smiling at her.

-End of Arisa's Dream-

Arisa got startled awake. She opened her eyes widely and stood up.

"Yay! You're finnaly awake! Calu!" cheered Calumon. Arisa looked at the little Catalyst in confusion and then she looked around. And sweatdropped as she saw where she was.

"OMG! No way I became D-Reaper's testing rabbit! That can't be!" Arisa freaked.  
"Calu, you were the whole time asleep. You were missing for about 4-5 days." said Calumon.  
"You gotta kidding me." said Arisa. Calumon shook his head. Arisa sighed. "Well, D-Reaper tried his best to break me. But his mental games don't have effect on this girl." Arisa put her hands on her hips with a triumphant smile on her face. "I just need to get us out." She then looked outside the orb. "Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon, who got tired out, took a little nap and couldn't hear his Tamer. Arisa sweatdropped.

"Beelzemon, wake up! This is no time nor place to take a nap!" she yelled. Beelzemon groaned and then slowly opened his eyes.

"I see, you're awake to." He gave a weak smile.  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I haven't runned away, we wouldn't be in this situation now." said Arisa.  
"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault." replied Beelzemon.  
"No, it was mine fault." said Arisa, now a bit irritated.  
"Calu, could you please stop argueing?" said Calumon. "We have to get out of this place."  
"Calumon's right." said Arisa. "But the question is, how?"

"The D-Reaper is growing with each hour. It still avoids the park, which makes the Rangers HQ a save place." said Yung gesturing at a map.  
"Maybe because it can't analyse plants?" said Hikaru.  
"Maybe, however it spread on the other part of the City. We found out that there are larger groups of different types of Agents which you should beat. Also, which is unusual, the part D-Reaper covered is inside a Digi-Field." said Yung.  
"So, what do you suggest?" asked Taito.  
"I suggest you to split up and beat the Agents. Also, one group should go to the Kernel Sphere and free Arisa, Beelzemon and Calumon." said Yung.  
"I'm going!" said Takuto.  
"Me too!" said Akari.  
"I suggest that Rene, Renamon, Kenny and Terriermon should go with you to cover you." said Yung. "D-Reaper will try to protect it's brain."

The group quickly started to form smaller teams. Only Akira and BlackAgumon couldn't join them. After Akira's D-Power got destroyed, BlackAgumon lost his ability to Digivoluve. Akira sulked. This just wasn't his day.

"Okey, Takuto, Akari, hold tight." said Gallantmon. He, Takuto and Akari were flying on Grani to the Kernel Sphere, followed by Lilithmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon who carried Kenny and Rene.  
"Let's hope we'll come in time." said Sakuyamon.  
"I'll put you down as soon as we come into the D-Reaper Zone so you can watch the battle from a save distance." said Grani.  
"Got it." replied Takuto.

Arisa pulled out her expando staff. She carried it in a bag on her belt.

"Let's see how you like this! Ha-ya!" she smashed her staff at the barrier, but nothing happened. She countined it, but it had no effect. She got furious. "Let. Us. OUT!"

"This was a fail." muttered Beelzemon. Suddenly, he felt the wires in which he was wraped tighting around him. "Aggr, this ain't happening!" He managed to break his hands free from the wires, but the one wraped around his chest didn't want to let him go. Instead, it catapulted him out of the Kernel Sphere.

"Beelzemon!" yelled both Arisa and Calumon. Beelzemon found himself out of the Kernel Sphere.

"What da heck is going on?" he asked rethorically as around the Kernel Sphere formed a new Agent. "What is this thin'?"

"Aw, great. ADR-09, the GateKeeper." said Arisa, with slight sarcasm in her voice. "Thanks, I did watch 'Shadow of the Beast King'."

[Analyze: ADR-09: Gatekeeper. Level equivalent: Mega. The ADR-09: Gatekeeper, also known as the "D-Reaper Ball", is a Base Defense Agent. It is formed to protect the D-Reaper's core, the "Kernel Sphere".]

Just then, Gallantmon on Grani and Lilithmon arrived.

"Beelzemon, where the heck were you been?" asked Lilithmon.  
"Tsk, I tried to rescuse Arisa, Lilith. She and Calumon are inside this thin'." replied Beelzemon.  
"Then we'll try to break it." said Gallantmon. "Ready, Grani?"  
"Aha, Yuggoth Blaster!" Grani fired at the yellow orb on the front, however, it had no effect.

"Aw, man, that should've worked!" said Takuto.

"Seems like we got visitors!" said Beelzemon as he turned around and saw a swarm of Bubbles and Pendulum Feet.

"Leave them to us! You three free Arisa and Calumon!" said Sakuyamon.  
"Yeah, and don't get killed." added MegaGargomon. The two Digimon faced the ADRs.

"This'll be funny. Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all of it's firepower at the Agents.  
"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon fired a wind of cherry blossoms.

"This is stupid, I should be outside and help them." said Akira as he looked at the battle with the Gatekeeper.  
"I know how you feel." replied BlackAgumon.

[Falling Inside the Black by Skillet plays]

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired at the Agent and barrier. It had no effect.  
"This ain't good." Arisa bit her lip. She did watch Tamers and she knew exactly what might happen. And she hoped it won't happen.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired her attack at the Agent. Again without effect.

"Seems like we're facing a stronger different version of D-Reaper." said Kenny.  
"We can beat it. We have to." said Rene.  
"And we should tell Gallantmon and Lilithmon to keep and eye on Beelzemon. They have no idea what could possibly happen." said Akari.

The ADR suddenly countered, keeping on firing blasts at the Digimon trio.

"Watch out guys!" shouted Arisa. Calumon had a worried expression on his face. Gallantmon, Beelzemon and Lilithmon tried to escape the attack, however, they got hit. Arisa clenched her teeth.

"Stupid D-Reaper! Let us out!" She punched with her staff at the barrier. "Let us out, right now!"

Instead letting her out, the barrier send a small shock wave through her staff and Arisa yelped as she fell on her butt.

"Arisa!" Beelzemon flied towards the ADR. Gallantmon and Lilithmon wanted to follow him but the Agent send black flying plates at the two.

"Now what?" asked Gallantmon. The plates encircled them and flied right to them.

"Gallantmon, Lilithmon, you have to destroy the plates, hurry up!" yelled Rene.

"Alright, Lighting Joust!"  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a black blast and Gallantmon fired a white blast at the plates destroying them.

The Tamers let out a sigh of relief.

"The battle ain't over yet." said Akari. "Now it's up to Beelzemon."

"Let Arisa and Calumon go!" shouted Beelzemon as he stormed towards the Gatekeeper. But he stopped as the orb in front of him rolled and revealed an eye. "What the?"

"Analysis of the Digital Monster is complete. Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon." said the Agent in Arisa's voice.

"Ow, damn." whispered Arisa.

"One of the 7 Great Demon Lords, it used to kill innocent Digimon and loaded their data in order to become stronger. He also loaded the data of Arisa Bunya's friend BanchoLeomon, despite her pleadings to not kill him. This lead to an emotional break of the human Arisa. She declared that she hates Beelzemon who at one point indangered her life." The Agnet's voice echoed through the battlefield. "He deserves the title Cruel Murderer, cruel murderer, cruel murderer..."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Arisa punched at the orb. She was sure that everyone heared this. Beelzemon listened to this monolouge.

"SHAD UP!" He roared. "My past ain't your concern and I already regreted everything I did. You have no idea of how it is to live with a dark past!"

He clenched his teeth. He indeed remembered how gluttonous he was and he deeply regreted it that he hadn't himself under control. He knew that Arisa deserved a better partner then him. Arisa's grandmother, Chiaki Ando, after she heared what happened, forbid Beelzemon to see her granddaughter and made it sure that it stays so. He had to camp about a week in the nearby forest, before Arisa managed to sneak out to talk with him.

-Flashback-

Beelzemon was sure that he heared someone walking through the forest. He listened to the crack of the branches. Maybe it was a wild animal. He only encountered some squirrels but he was sure that that wasn't a squirrle. But his instincts told him that it neither was a Wild Digimon.

The small forest, where he camped, belonged to Arisa's grandmother and it was said that it was haunted. However, Beelzemon didn't believe into the old legend Chiaki told him and Arisa.

Beelzemon slowly walked through the forest, towards the origin of the sound. He noticed someone but he wasn't sure who it was. So, he decieded to knock off the intruder before he sees him.

He jumped on the intruder, and pushed his hands at the ground so he couldn't move. He indeed was surpriesed as he noticed that the intruder was non else then his own Tamer.

"Arisa, what the hell are you doin' here? I could've kill you." he said.  
"If you wanted to kill me you could've done it already." said Arisa. Beelzemon stood up and helped her on her feet.  
"Okay, what are ya doin' here?" he asked. "I doubt that the old Chiaki let you to come here."  
"Which is why I had to sneak out of the house." said Arisa. "I need to talk with you."  
"We already talked this over." said Beelzemon and turned around. "You deserve a better partner. One who can keep himself under control."  
"What do you think, would I have chosen you for my partner if I didn't know what might be the concequences? I did know." said Arisa. "Listen. I like you just the way you are and that's the reason I choose you for my partner. "

Beelzemon didn't answer. Suddenly, Arisa's D-Power got activated. Beelzemon twitched and turned around. A kind of insectal Digimon apporoached them.

"Armageddemon. Level: Mega. Type: Unidentified. Attribute: Unidentified. Attacks: Full Scale Attack and Destiny Destroyer. It is a Super-Ultimate Digimon that was born when Kuramon fused in large quantities, causing a mutation. Diaboromon had the ability to make many copies of itself, but they were characterized by having lesser abilities than the original possessed. However, by producing Kuramon in large quantities and then fusing them, it did not disperse its abilities, but instead was able to attain power greater than Diaboromon by condensing them into one being. Also, Diaboromon-species Digimon are special Digimon that are affiliated with neither light nor darkness." read Arisa on her D-Power.

"Such a cute little girl. I'll be pleased to rip you apart." said Armageddemon.  
"Over my dead body." Beelzemon stepped in front of Arisa.  
"Aha, the killer. Will you also load my data as you did with BanchoLeomon's?" asked Armageddemon. Beelzemon looked at him in confusion. "Yes. I did watch the battle between you two and you were right. The girl does deserve a better partner."  
"Shad up you...whatever you are. Beelzemon's my partner and that stays forever." said Arisa.  
"Then we'll see how does your partner defend you! Full Scale Attack!" Armageddemon fired energy shells from his back into the sky, which fell like rain as scattered beams at Beelzemon. The attack did much damage to the Demon Lord Digimon.  
"Ha, didn't expected that I would be so strong?" taunted Armageddemon.  
"Why you..." hissed Beelzemon as he tried to hold his balance.  
"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon emited a destructive energy wave from his gaping maw. The blast hit Beelzemon, catapulting it into the nearest tree.  
"Beelzemon!" Arisa yelled.  
"Now to you..." Armageddemon turned to Arisa. Beelzemon tried to get up.

"Damn it, how did he got so strong? Or is it because I'm not strong enough? Heck, if I knew that this won't make me strong enough to beat him, I wouldn't even started it. And now he's gonna kill Arisa." he clenched his teeth and stood up. He took out his shotgun. "Double Impact!"

The bullets seemed to have no effect on Armageddemon. However, he turned around.

"You're pathetic. You can't beat me." said Armageddemon.  
"Ow, I will, because now I know why I have to become stronger. To protect someone who I care about!" said Beelzemon and a purple light covered him. Pieces of his clothing turned silver, he got a big blaster on his right hand and two pairs of black wings.

"You managed to change into your Blast Mode!" said Arisa happily.

"Hm, and I wondered when I'll achive it. Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon drew a pentagram and fired a powerfull blast at Armageddemon, deleting him.

"This can't be!" yelled Armageddemon as he disolved into data. Beelzemon watched it flying away. Now that he reached a new level, there was no need to load it.

"Beelzemon, you were great!" cheered Arisa.  
"Thanks. Seems like I learned my lesson." replied Beelzemon.  
"You know, if you want to become stronger, you have to belive into your inner power." said Arisa.  
"I keep that on mind." said Beelzemon.

-End of Flashback-

[Awake and Alive by Skillet plays]

"You have no idea. Maybe I was a merciless Digimon in the past but I changed. My new form is the proff of it." His Death Slinger emerged in his hand. "Just as the Crest I and Arisa got. So let her our right now, or I'm gonna destroy it!" He drew a pentagram. "Corona Destroyer!"

He fired at the ADR. At first the eye didn't seem to be harmed but just then the Crest Beelzemon wore around his neck glowed and doubled Beelzemon's firepower. The barrier broke.

"Ha, this is the power of the Crest of Balance!" said Arisa.

Beelzemon rushed forward to the Kernel Sphere. He let his blaster dissapear and started to punch at the Kernel Sphere.

"I. Won't. Give. Up! Let. Them. Out!" He said with each punch. Arisa could only look at her partner's tries to help her.  
"Com'n Beelzemon, you can do it, I believe into you!" she cheered. "I won't let you down." Beelzemon keeped on punching. The barrier didn't break. He flew a bit away and was about to summon his blaster.

"Beelzemon, behind you!" yelled Lilithmon. The Demon Lord turned around and saw the plates which had left rushing over at him. He tried to dodge them.

"Corona Blaster!" He destroyed them. "No damn barrier is gonna seperate me from Arisa!"

He didn't noticed D-Reaper's tentackles behind him.

"Beelzemon, watch out!" yelled Arisa. But before Beelzemon could do anything, the tentackles snatched him and drained out his energy, also sending shockwaves which weakened him.

"Beelzemon!" Arisa yelled in dismay. Beelzemon growled in pain and de-digivoluved to Impmon. D-Reaper let him fall downwards the mass. "No! D-Reaper, I beg you, leave my partner alive! Please, I do anything you want!" Arisa yelled.

Lilithmon and Gallantmon tried to hurry up to catch the imp Digimon, however the D-Reaper's tentackles snatched Impmon before them and pulled him into the Kernel Sphere dropping him above Arisa.

"Impmon! Impmon! Please, wake up! Please!" yelled Arisa as she catched him. The little Digimon didn't respond. "No!"

Beelzemon failed in his try to rescuse Arisa. What has the D-Reaper next on mind? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen/3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

Akira speaking. Damn that D-Reaper, now he holds Arisa, Impmon and Calumon captive. And he's using her dismay to power himself up. And I and BlackAgumon are unable to help them. However, we have only one option and we will use it to free them. Stay tuned for episode 14.:~Biomerge Activate, The Rebirth of a Dark Warrior!~ Don't Miss it!


	14. Biomerge Activate, The Rebirth of a Dark

The next few chapters will be short, so sorry guys.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen/Going, Going my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

14. Chapter

Biomerge Activate, The Rebirth of a Dark Warrior!

[The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Impmon, please say something." pleaded Arisa, her eyes full with tears. Impmon slowly opened his emerald green eyes.  
"I-I fail-ed." he said.  
"But you're alive, only that matters." said Arisa.

"Darn it! D-Reaper, this was your last trick!" Gallantmon flied towards the D-Reaper. However, it send the plates at him.  
"Yugghot Blaster!" Grani fired at the plates. Suddenly, D-Reaper started to pulse and glow. Takuto felt his VT shaking.

"Takuto, get your team right out of that place. D-Reaper is going to transform." said Yung.  
"No way!" said the boy.  
"There ain't any other choice. Or you want to end just as Beelzemon did?" said Yung. Takuto clenched his teeth. He turned to the Kernel Sphere.  
"Don't worry, we'll free you as soon as we can." he said.

"Calu." Calumon looked with fear at the Jeri-Agent that appeared in the Kernel Sphere. Arisa placed Impmon behind her and turned to the Agent.  
"What do you want?" she hissed angrily.  
"You promised D-Reaper that you will do anything for him if he spares your partner. We are sure that you will hold that promise." said the Agent.  
"What?" Arisa noticed the tentackles wraping around her. She then yelled in agony as D-Reaper drained her energy.  
"Arisa!" Calumon jumped on the tentackles, trying to free Arisa, but without effect. Instead, some of the tentackles wraped around him, dragging him away from the girl. They even wraped around the unconssicious Impmon. The D-Reaper slowly formed into his final form. The Jeri-Agent smiled deviously at them.

"DAMN IT!" Akira punched with his fist at the table. He was mad at D-Reaper. The group gathered around to discuss what they should do. No one had an idea what to do.

"This is worse then we thought." said Rene as she looked at the D-Reaper through the window.  
"It is." Nanami agreed. They watched D-Reaper slowly forming into his final form. Mother D-Reaper.

[Analyzer: Mother D-Reaper. Level equivalent: Mega. The Mother D-Reaper is an Ability Synthesis Agent. It is the form created when the D-Reaper unifies itself with ADR-01, ADR-09, and the consciousness of the humans and Digimon it has swallowed. Its body is made up of countless cords, optic fibers, and electrical and telephone wires.]

"We can't wait anymore. We have to attack it." said Akira.  
"You can't do anything, forgott that already?" said Akari with crossed arms.  
"I agree with Akira. If we don't defeat it now, who knows what destruction it'll bring." said Marcus. Yung nodded.  
"I agree with you. Shaggai is almost ready and you will have to activate it in the middle of the D-Reaper." he said.  
"And how?" asked Sora. Yung pulled out a ball which was similar to the Oscilation Bombs from Digimon Data Squad.  
"We'll download the programm into this bomb and you'll have to activate it inside the D-Reaper. You have then 3 minutes till it makes a big Ka-Boom. And don't worry, it has only effects on the D-Reaper." said Yung looking at the Digimon.  
"Understood." nodded Yoshi. The others also nodded in acknowledge.  
"We just need to find out how to get into that thing." said Noah.  
"Don't forget, we have to free Arisa, Calumon and Impmon." said Shawn.  
"I suggest that we all attack the D-Reaper to draw away his attention. And only the strongest should go to free Arisa, Calumon and Impmon from the Kernel Sphere." said Thomas. He turned to Satsuma. "I and Ken will go to help them. Misa, Megumi and Sam can finish the programm without our help."  
"Good." nodded Satsuma.

Arisa slowly opened her eyes. The Kernel Sphere was covered with crimson wires. She was wraped, just as Impmon and Calumon, unable to move.

"I can't believe it D-Reaper got that far." she whispered, before she fainted.

The D-Reaper started to form his defence army. Agents such as Pendulum Feet, Bubbles, Creep Hands, Horn Strikers, Paratice Heads and Optimizers appeared. Everyone exept Suzie, Kotemon, Sora, Biyomon, Akira and BlackAgumon went out.

"Split up and destroy them!" commanded Thomas who was on MirageGaogamon's shoulder.

[Analyzer: MirageGaogamon. Level: Mega. Type: Beast Knight. Attribute: Data. Attacks: Double Crescent Mirage and Full Moon Blaster. Its whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, and as a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage. MirageGaogamon has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its chest.]

He leaded the Guardians. Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon caried their Tamers into the battle against the Creep Hands.

Ken and Taito who were sitting on GranKuwagamon, faced together with Hikaru, who was sitting on SaberLeomon and OmegaShoutmon, the Pendulum Feet.

[Analyzer: GranKuwagamon. Level: Mega. Type: Insect Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe. It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insect Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending.]

Rene and Kenny who were on MegaGargomon's shoulders, faced together with Sakuyamon and Dorugoramon, on whose shoulder was Akita, the Horn Strikers.

Taiki, WarGreymon, Matt and MetalGarurumon took the Bubbles.

Nanami, MaloMyotismon, Shawn, Apollomon, Noah and Dynasmon took the Paratice Heads.

Dean, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Yoshi, Rosemon, Satoshi and Omnimon took care about the Optimizer.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Lilithmon and ShineGreymon Burst Mode, who put their partners on a save place, flied towards the Kernel Sphere.

[Analyzer: Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Attacks: Invincible Sword and Crimson Light. It is a hidden form of Gallantmon which covered itself in armor that shines crimson. Because it has fully released its power, its armor portions possess the heat to dye them red. For that reason, it is unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration. Within its chest is its DigiCore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a pinnate energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. It wields a divine lance of light, "Gungnir", and a divine sword of light, "Blutgang", energy weapons that have no physical form. Its DigiCore is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and its forehead and poleyns bear the Zero Unit.]

[Analyzer: ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Light Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Attacks: Corona Blaze Sword and Final Shining Burst. It is a ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames.]

"Okay, let's show those Agents to not mess up with us." said Ken as they neared the Pendulum Feet.

[Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Let's see how you like this! Twing Fang!" SaberLeomon fired hairs at the Pendulum Feet. The ADR's countered with the pumpkin faces bombs.  
"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon converted the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fired from his chest. The shots destroyed the bomb and a part of the Agents. The rest countered with their sickles.  
"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon rushed over to the Agents, cutting them all apart from D-Reaper.

Not far from them, the two DigiDestenied fought the Bubbles, who didn't stop to fire at them.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated it into one spot, then fired it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot destroying a large swarm of Bubbles.  
"Those things are just like annoying flies. Grace Cross Freezer!" said MetalGarurumon and launched freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout his body destroying a part of the Bubbles.

Meanwhile, MirageGaogamon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon tried to draw away the attention of the Creep Hands so Cherubimon could attack them from behind. The Creep Hands extended their arms.

"Watch out!" yelled Thomas. The expando arms wraped around Ophanimon and Seraphimon.  
"Let them go! Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands and cut through the Creep Hand's arms.  
"Thanks." said Ophanimon.

"Lighting Spear!" Cherubimon threw precisly a thunder through the wires cutting the Creep Hands off from D-Reaper.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
"Full Moon Blaster!"  
"Sefirot Crystal!" The attacks of the three Digimon destroyed the Creep Hands.

Sakuyamon, Dorugoramon and MegaGargomon faced the Horn Strikers.

"Alright guys, we gotta be carefull and plan how to..." started Sakuyamon.  
"Let's attack with whatcha got!" Akita cut her off.

"Brave Metal!" Dorugoramon put his body and soul into a terrifying assault on the ADRs.  
"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all his firepower. Sakuyamon sweatdropped. She wanted to think out a plan how to beat the Agents. She shrugged.  
"Ah, who cares. Fox Drive!" She used her staff to create a sphere of mystical blue flames and fired it at the Horn Strikers. A part got deleted, thanks to the fact Dorugoramon cut of the wires.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. The blast went right through the Paratice Head destroying it.  
"Good job MaloMyotismon!" cheered Nanami. However, two new appeared.

"Leave it to us! Dragon Breath!" Dynasmon transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and fired it at the Agent.  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. The two blasts merged, destroying the Agents.

"Those things are annyoing!" Yoshi groaned.  
"I share your opinion. Rose Spear!" Rosemon attacked with her whip the Bubbles that came out from the Optimizer. She turned to Imperialdramon FM and Omnimon. "Guys, could you please kill this thing?"  
"We're on it! Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon freezed the Optimizer with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fired from the "Garuru Cannon".

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon inserted the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, then emited all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher" totally annihilating the Agent. However a new one appeared.  
"My turn! Double Shot!" Omnimon annihilated the Agent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads.

"Okey, Mother D-Reaper, let's see how you like this. Royal Saber!" Gallantmon CM fired a strong blast of lightning at the Agent. It didn't do any harm to it. [A/N: Diffrent as in the anime, Mother D-Reaper wasn't inside the mass but outside.] The ground started to shake as a new Agnet appeared in front of Mother D-Reaper.

"That's Cable Reaper!" said Akari as she looked through her D-Power.

[Analyzer: Reaper. Level equivalent: Mega. The Reaper, also known as "Cable Reaper", is an Ability Synthesis Agent. It is the final form of the D-Reaper, created when all of its remaining Agents fuse in order to use all of their offensive capability, exceeding the limits of the D-Reaper itself [A/N: In the anime].]

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon CM tried to cut the Reaper to pieces with the Blutgang but Cable Reaper countered with his sickles.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a dark wave blast at the Agent, however, it had no effect.

"I can't watch this anymore." said Akira as he looked through the window he turned around and went to the eixt.  
"Hey, were are you going?" asked Sora. But the boy didn't hear her.

Akira and BlackAgumon runned through the devastated city.

"We have to help them somehow." said Akira.  
"I know. But you lost your D-Power and I my ability to digivoluve." said BlackAgumon.  
"We'll figure something out." said Akira. The two managed to came into the near of the battle between ShineGreymon BM, Gallantmon CM and Lilithmon.

"Akira! What the heck is he doing here?" Marcus looked at the boy from the building where he watched the whole battle together with Takuto and Akari.

"Hey, D-Reaper!" shouted Akira. In the Kernel Sphere, Arisa awoke. She blinked in confusion as she could have sworn she saw a Keramon. But then the vision dissapeared. She looked at the uncovered floor of the orb which showed her the battle between the Tamers and Cable Reaper.  
"Akira?" she whispered in surpriese. Impmon and Calumon awoke too and watched now what was going on below them.

"Listen, if you don't free Arisa, Impmon and Calumon right now, we'll destroy you and free them by force!" shouted Akira.

"Akira, get the hell out of there!" yelled Akari. The Cable Reaper turned to the two.

"We won't back off. Even if we can't fight you we won't give up!" Akira yelled. A bright circle formed around the two and Akira realized something. "However there is one way we can battle you!"

The circle grew brighter and a light swallowed the two.

"Biomerge activate!"

[Shinka Theme Eine Vision by Digimon Tamers plays]

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, Biomerge Digivolution to..."

Akira and BlackAgumon merged.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"Unbelievable! How did they manage to Biomerge?" said Lilithmon. Akari looked around.  
"Of course, we're in a Digital Field. Seems like D-Reaper connected us somehow with the DigiWorld. That's why they could exist partly as data which was enough to make them Biomerge." said Akari.  
"Which is a good thing." smiled Marcus.

"This feeling is great." said Akira as he found himself inside a black orb.  
"I know what you mean. I feel double the strenght I had when I warp digivoluved." said BlackWarGreymon. "Now let's free our friends from the D-Reaper."

"They really did it." Arisa smiled.

"Okay, Cable Reaper, let's see how you like this! Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy at the Agent. However it had no effect.  
"Damn! I thought it'll work." said Akira.  
"My turn, Torrid Wei !" ShineGreymon Burst Mode continuously fired incandescent flaming shells at the Agent. However, it had not much effect on it.

"Damn you D-Reaper." Arisa hissed as she felt her strenght coming back. She struggled viciously to get free of the wires. "Let me go!"  
"If I just could digivoluve, but that D-Reaper weakened me." said Impmon. He never felt weak like this before.  
"Calu, we'll figure something out." said Calumon.  
"Yeah, don't lose your hope." said Arisa. Her D-Power and the Crest around Impmon's neck started to shine and Impmon got covered in a bright light. The wires released him and he stood now in front of the two, with full power and without any scratch or bruise from the last battle.  
"Seems like you're healed now." said Arisa.  
"Aha, and I'm ready to whipe the floor with this thin'." said Impmon, sounding again as the old one.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon freed his Tamer and Calumon from the wires. He smirked. "Now we just have to figure out how to get out of this place."

Below them, the battle was at full blast. The Cable Reaper fired his sickles at the four Digimon. Tentackles rose from the D-Reaper and tried to wrap around them. One managed to wrap around Gallantmon CM.

"Oh no! Gallantmon!" yelled Takuto. He froze as he saw a sickle nearing his partner.

"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon twirled in a tornado and freed Gallantmon from the tentackle. However, he didn't notice the sickle turning his way.

"Akira watch out!" yelled Arisa from the Kernel Sphere. BlackWarGreymon had just the time to turn around before the sickle cut through him.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Gallantmon's eyes wided in shock. BlackWarGreymon was unstable to hold long.

"Free. Arisa." Were his last words before he disolved into data. Up in the Kernel Sphere, Arisa teared.

"NO!"

BlackWarGreymon and Akira are dead and the D-Reaper is growing stronger! Will the Tamers manage to defeat it? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen by Digimon Tamers plays]

-Takuto clenches his fist- This can't be. Akira is dead. -gets furious- D-Reaper now you really overdid it. We're going to beat you! Understood! -Akari interupts- Something strange is going on with D-Reaper. If you want to find out what, stay tuned for episode 15.:~Stand Up, the Real Enemy shows his Face!~ Don't Miss it!


	15. Stand Up, the Real Enemy shows his Face!

Heh, got shocked since I made Akira and BlackAgumon die? I am evil. Nevermind, I'm not that evil. Anyways I have a little surpriese waits for you at the end of the chapter.

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen by Digimon Data Squad plays]

15. Chapter

Stand Up, the Real Enemy shows his Face!

"Akira!" Akira's mother screamed as she watched what was going on. "No!"

"That, can't be. Akira and BlackAgumon are dead." whispered Akari. She was shocked just as the rest of the crowd.

[Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"That's it! D-Reaper, you overdid it!" shouted Takuto.  
"We will avenge Akira's and BlackAgumon's death!" said Gallantmon Crimson Mode and flied upwards to the Cable D-Reaper. "Crimson Light!"

Gallantmon managed to disintegrate the Cable Reaper into electrons with the Gungnir, however, a new one formed.

"This, can't be. Akira's dead." Arisa fell on her knees and looked down. "And it's all my fault."  
"No it's not! Calu." said Calumon.  
"Yes it is, if I wasn't so stupid and had runaway we wouldn't be now in this situation!" yelled Arisa at Calumon. She felt Beelzemon's hand on her shoulder.  
"Ari, do me a favor and calm down. D-Reaper wanted you to break and that's why he killed Akira. You mustn't show how much he weaked you." he said.  
"I know." Arisa sighed.

"Humans are so weak. Their emotions show that they cannot control themselves. Which is why they have to be destroyed." said the Jeri-Agent who appeared behind them.  
"Leave Arisa alone you oversized doll!" said Beelzemon as he stood in front of Arisa protectively.  
"Though, some humans like she showed remarkable strenght. That's why we will take the pleasure to break that will." said the Jeri-Agent and tentackles started to wrap around Arisa.  
"Damn!" Beelzemon slashed through the tentackles, cutting them apart.

Meanwhile, the D-Reaper formed new swarms of Agnets which contained Creep Hands, Horn Strikers, Paratice Heads and Optimizers. Now, the groups had to part up and everyone fighted for himself.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon cut through a Creep Hand with his fang.  
"Victorize Banking!" OmegaShoutmon erased two Horn Strikers with a blast from the V on his head.  
"Catastrophe!" GranKuwagamon fired a blast of energy at the nearest Creep Hand.

"Terra Force!"  
"Grace Cross Freezer!"  
"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon united their attacks to destroy a Paratice Head.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Hallowed Ascension!"  
"Holy Hug!" Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon united their attacks to destroy the second Paratice Head.

"Amethyst Wind!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon destroyed the Bubbles Agents that came out of the Optimizer.

"DORU Din!"  
"Screaming Darkness!" Dorugoramon and MaloMyotismon destroyed the Optimizer.

"Dragon Breath!"  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon and Dynasmon destroyed the second Optimizer. OmegaShoutmon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM meanwhile joined Gallantmon, Lilithmon and ShineGreymon.

"Ready to beat this?" said Imperialdramon.

"Empress Embrace!"  
"Positron Laser!"  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"Corona Blaze Sword!"  
"Royal Saber!"  
"Victorize Banking!"

The combo of their attacks destroyed the Cable Reaper.

"Megumi, what is the state of the Shaggai programm." asked Yung as he came into the room where Sam, Misa and Megumi prepeared the programm for his assualt.  
"It'll be soon ready." said Megumi.  
"Good." nodded Yung and played with the bomb. -After this, D-Reaper can kiss his ass for goodbye.-

[Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon cut through the nearest wire. Arisa was standing behind him with Calumon in her arms.  
"We can countine this till the apocalypse but that thing won't give up." said Arisa.  
"Neither we will." replied Beelzemon.

"Hey, look!" Ophanimon gestured at the agents. They all flied back to the D-Reaper and formed again a Cable Reaper, bigger and stronger then his previous ones. The mass started to glow and grow.

"Damn." Marcus took his VT. "Thomas!"  
"Yes?" asked Thomas.  
"Tell everyone to withdraw. The Digimon should bring their partners out of harm's way."  
"Understood." Thomas nodded and turned to the ones who were at the subrub of the D-Reaper mass. "We have to withdraw!"

"What?"

"We can't withdraw now!" protested Haruka.  
"We have to. This thing is growing. And something tells me that something more serious will come out of it." said Thomas. The group agreed then and left. Only Gallantmon CM, ShineGreymon BM, Lilithmon, Imperialdramon FM, OmegaShoutmon and Omnimon stayed to fight the Ulitmate Cable Reaper.

"Yung, sir, programm is finished." said Megumi. "Download is beginning."  
"I hope it won't be too late." said Yung.

"Hard Rock Damashi!" OmegaShoutmon changed the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he stroke down the skickles that Cable Reaper fired at him.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon slashed with the "Grey Sword" at the cables which connected the sickles with Cable Reaper. However new ones formed.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon slashed with her Nazar Nail and the sickles, corroding them.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode fired a powerful energy blast at the Cable Reaper. The blast went through, however, Cable Reaper managed to heal itself. He fired a blast at them.

"Corona Blaze Sword!"  
"Crimson Light!" ShineGreymon and Gallantmon CM managed to counter the blast.

Arisa turned around as she heared a giggle. It was a Keramon.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things." she said.

[Analyze: Keramon. Level: Rookie. Type: Unidentified. Attribute: Unidentified. Attacks: Bug Blaster and Network Flapping. It has an insanely grinning face. It digivolved from Tsumemon. Its physique has gotten larger, and with its huge mouth, it can eat away at much more data than Tsumemon could. Because it eats away at more than 100 megabytes of data per second, the data is destroyed the instant it enters Keramon. Due to its extremely cheerful personality, it thinks of its destructive actions as just part of its play.]

"What is it doing here?" asked Beelzemon as he saw it. The Keramon giggled and, to their surpriese, merged with the now crimson floor which was covered with wires.

The D-Reaper started to shake. Parts of the mass started to spout out.

"What is going on here?" asked Lilithmon.  
"Lilithmon, you have to get out of there, right now!" said Akari through her D-Power.  
"Guys, we must get out of here!" said Lilithmon.  
"But what about Arisa, Impmon and Calumon?" asked Gallantmon.  
"I'm sure they'll be alright. We're here the ones in danger." said Lilithmon. The rest then followed her. However, Cable Reaper blocked their way out.

"Empress Embrace!"  
"Omega the Fusion!"  
"Double Shot!"  
"Giga Crusher!"  
"Final Shining Burst!"  
"Crimson Light!" The 6 Digimon destroyed the Agent and flied out as the D-Reaper mass slowly closed around the Mother D-Reaper.

"Sir, downloading finished." announced Megumi.  
"Finnaly." Yung snatched the ball and without much thinking, runned out.

"What is going on here?" Arisa asked as she felt the D-Reaper shaking.  
"We have no time left Ari. We have to get out of here." said Beelzemon.  
"And how?" asked Arisa. Beelzemon put her Crest on her neck. Arisa looked at her partner. "No way! You remember what last time happened to you! This is way to dangerous."  
"We have no other choice." said Beelzemon. Arisa sighed.

"Alright. Crest of Balance Activate!"

Akari, Lilithmon and all the other fighters looked in shock as the mass slowly closed around Mother D-Reaper, swallowing it.

"Com'n Arisa, I know you can do it..." she clenched her teeth. Everyone hoped for the best. Just then a green blast of light came out of the mass, and Beelzemon Warrior Mode, Arisa and Calumon came out of it.

[Analyzer: Beelzemon Warrior Mode. Type: Demon Lord. Attacks: Death the Cannon and Double Impact SDX. It is an aloof demon warrior possessing terrifying destructive power. Although it is seen as having a serene personality as a result of its indifference to strangers due to its taciturnity, in actuality, it loves conflict more than anyone else. It is considered one of the strongest Digimon, and anyone who sees Beelzemon's figure and still challenges it to a fight is nothing but a fool. Also, Beelzemon will never run away from a battle it was challenged to. There are more than a few opponents that were defeated by its "Death the Cannon", but it must exercise further caution in its use. It wields the gigantic "Death Slinger SDX" blaster on its right arm, and the "Berenjena" in its left.]

"They made it!" exclaimed Akari and there were other exclaims heared just as sighs of relief. However, their attention turned now to the D-Reaper, which slowly formed into a kind of dark ball on a kind of stand. The mass dissapeared.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Taito. Suddenly a strong wind blowed through the DigiField and the whole part turned into the DigiQuartz.

"What the?" Yung looked around as he runned towards the battle field.

Beelzemon landed down with Arisa and Calumon, who turned to the Digimon. She was just as surpriesed as the others.

"No way that we have to face Quartzmon!" she said.

D-Reaper turned into Quartzmon. How will the Tamers and their Digimon handle it? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Undeground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen by Digimon Tamers plays]

Helo, I'm Calumon. Calu. Next time, we'll all have to face the meanie Quartzmon who'll send his minions at us. However, Yung has the Oscilation Bomb with the Shaggai programm which should delete him. And the one who'll activate it will be Arisa and Beelzemon. Calu! Stay tuned for episode 16.:~Quartzmon's Rage, Battle in the DigiQuartz!~ Don't Miss it! Calu!


	16. Quartzmon's Rage, Battle in the DigiQuar

Ha! Got you, you sure never expected that I would add Quartzmon in the fic. You guessed wrong. When I said I will take the elements from Tamers and Xros Wars I meant I will take the villians of the D-Reaper and Hunters Arc in both season.

Enjoy the chapter!

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen by Digimon Data Squad plays]

16. Chapter

Quartzmon's Rage, Battle in the DigiQuartz!

[Analyzer: Quartzmon. Type: Unidentified. Attacks: Gyuputo Ryushi Hou and Ruin Blast. He is the one who made DigiQuartz.]

"No way!" said Takuto. "What is Quartzmon doing here?"  
"I don't feel right about this." said Hikaru.

"Greetings humans and Digimon!" Quartzmon's voice echoed through the DigiQuartz. "I'm Quartzmon, the ruler over the DigiQuartz and I thank you that you strengthed D-Reaper."  
"How do you mean it?" asked Arisa.  
"I, as a Keramon, built a programm into the core of the D-Reaper which helped me to take over it. Now, I can finnaly conquer the World!"  
"No on my guard!" said Beelzemon.  
"That's right, you have to beat all of us first!" said MegaGargomon.

[Legend Xros Wars by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

"With pleasure." said Quartzmon. He glowed and seperated into four forms. The first one was the orginal, ball like form on a stand. The second was called Agent. It was a kind of mass/stone with a scary face. The Tower was a purple tower like form with a symbol on the front. The Terminal was white and looked similar to one of D-Reaper's Agents.

"Okay, let's go and blast of that thing." said Marcus.  
"Hey!" They all turned around and saw Yung running to them.  
"Yung?" Arisa blinked in surpriese. No one told her that Yung was on her side. Yung walked over to her and gave her the bomb.  
"Here, you should use this." he said.  
"What is that thing?" asked Arisa.  
"It's an bomb with the stored Shaggai programm. It was orginal thought for D-Reaper, but I think it will be good to blast of Quartzmon." said Yung. "Someone has to go inside Quartzmon and activate it. After that, you have 3 minutes to get out before the Big Bang."  
"Thanks. I'll do it." said Arisa.  
"What? Arisa, are you nuts?" asked Shawn.  
"Maybe I am. But someone has to do it. And since it's my fault that D-Reaper/Quartzmon got that strong, I'll have to activate it." said Arisa.  
"And we should cover you until you get into Quartzmon?" asked Satoshi. Arisa nodded. "That would be nice." she turned to her partner. "Let's go!"

Beelzemon picked his partner up and flied off.

"Hey, wait!" Satoshi wanted to stop her.  
"That's typical Arisa and Beelzemon." said Akari.  
"They're so stubborn." added Lilithmon.  
"Well, like they said, we should take care over the Agent, Tower and Terminal." said Marcus. "ShineGreymon, we'll pick the Agent."

Since some of the Digimon de-digivoluve from exhaustion, only ShineGreymon BM, Gallantmon CM, OmegaShoutmon, Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM, Lilithmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Apollomon, MaloMyotismon, Dynasmon and the three Celestail Angels stayed to fight.

ShineGreymon, Gallantmon, OmegaShoutmon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon went to fight the Agent. Lilithmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and MaloMyotismon went to fight the Tower and Dynasmon, Apollomon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon fought the Terminal.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon and Arisa managed to enter Quartzmon. They were in a kind of corridor.

"Let's go." said Arisa and the two runned down the corridor.

"Eden's Javeiln!" Ophanimon fired a beam of energy at the Terminal. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the Terminal. The agent like form escaped the attacks. Cherubimon and Apollomon encircled it.

"Lighting Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning.  
"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. The two attacks hit the Terminal who jumped.

"Dragon Breath!" Dynasmon transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and destroyed the Terminal.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon spread a purifying barrier with her Kongou Shakujou and threw it at the Tower.  
"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired fully all of it's firepower. The two attacks didn't do anything to the Tower, which fired a blast at them.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon countered with an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. Lilithmon rushed over to the Tower.

"Nazar Nail!" She slashed through the Tower, corroding it. The Tower broke apart.

"We'll take down this fella easily." said Marcus as he was standing on ShineGreymon's back.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon drew the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrated it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shot it at the Agent.  
"Double Shot!" Omnimon fired successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads.  
"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon inserted the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, then emited all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher".  
"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon unified his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power and fired it at the Agent.  
"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon CM fired a blast with the Gungnir at the Agent. The attacks completely destroyed the Agent.

Meanwhile, Arisa and Beelzemon managed to get into the center of Quartzmon. In it was a kind of orb which glowed. Arisa activated the bomb and left it on the orb.

"Let's get out of here." she said.  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Beelzemon and they runned back.

But on the halfway, they encountered the Jeri-Agent in her second form.

"What?" Arisa looked angrily at her.  
"D-Reaper might be defeaded, but I'm still here!" said the Agent.  
"We'll get blown into pieces if we don't get out of here." said Beelzemon.  
"Then I shall bring you with me into the death." said the Agent.

The last battle is between Beelzemon Warrior Mode and the Jeri-Agent. How will it end? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles!

[Ending Song Regenbogen by Digimon Tamers plays]

Arisa here. One thing is sure. The next battle will be tense since we have less then 3 minutes to get out of that thing. And the Jeri-Agent is blocking our way. She should've learned to not mess up with us. Stay tuned for the last episode of Digimon Tamers Underground Battles; episode 17.:~The Last Battle, Farawell Friends!~ Don't Miss It!


	17. The Last Battle, Farawell Friends!

And this is the great ending. I thank **Tamer of the Zero Unit** and **Jackpot 2** (and **GeoRuler**) for their revivews (I wonder where purplepopleareawsome is ?.?). Yeah, this is kinda Tamers Ending (I said at the beginning I will merge the elements of Tamers and Xros Wars). Anyways, I added also the epilouge of the next season **Digimon Tamers Digital Rebelion**. So new fights wait for our heros.

Till next time, bye!

[Opening Song Gib mir ein Zeichen by Digimon Data Squad plays ]

17. Chapter

The Last Battle, Farawell Friends!

[x4B the Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"There's less then 3 minutes till the bomb activates. Where are Arisa and Beelzemon?" said Yung as he looked on the timer. The others and their Digimon (who all de-digivoluved) looked with worried expressions at Quartzmon.

The Jeri-Agent slashed with her claw at Beelzemon who swiftly escaped it.

"Pitfull Demon Lord Digimon, you have no chance!" said the Jeri-Agent with a maniacal laugh.  
"Ow, yeah, you know what. I'm sick of this! Double Impact SDX!" Beelzemon Rapid-fired from his twin Berenjena. The attack was a bulls-eye. "And let me tell you this, I'm now a Demon Guardian. When you mess up with me, you can only plead for a quick death! And this one is for Akira and BlackAgumon! Death the Cannon!" Beelzemon fast drew a tremendously powerful shot from the Death Slinger SDX. The blast destroyed the Agent.

"There only 60 seconds and counting." said Yung.  
"Ow, Arisa, where are you?" Akari looked over to Quartzmon. "30 Seconds..."  
"15...10...9...8.."

Suddenly a bright blast of green light came out of Quartzmon. Beelzemon and Arisa flew out of it. Exclaims and sighs of relief were heared.

"3...2...1..Shaggai's activated!" announced Yung just as Arisa and Beelzemon landed.

The bomb inside Quartzmon exploded and the whole Digimon started to disolve into data. Then it dissapeared and a small hole left where some of the D-Reaper mass was. However, it also dissapeared.

[3 Primary Colors by Digimon Tamers plays]

"We did it! We deafeaded Quartzmon!" Karin and Hikaru exclaimed. Everyone was relieved that it was over. Akari turned to Arisa.

"Where the heck were you been? We were worried about you!" she yelled at her.  
"Sorry, but Quartzmon shut down the entrance and we had to make our own." said Arisa. Beelzemon de-digivoluved to Impmon, who immediantly sat down.

"Hey what is it?" asked BlackGatomon as she helped him on his feet. She put his hand over her shoulder.  
"That Warrior Mode drains my energy out." said Impmon. "But I'm alright."

"So, everything's over." Arisa gave a sigh of relief as she saw the DigiQuartz dissapearing. They were now in a devastated city.

Suddenly on the sky large Digiportals apparead. There was also one in the Rangers HQ.

"What is going on?" asked Takuto. Suddenly, all Digimon, exept Calumon and Shoutmon glowed and de-digivoluved. Impmon to Yaamon, Guilmon to Gigimon, Renamon to Viximon, Elecmon and Gabumon to Tsunomon, Terriermon to Gummymon, BlackGatomon to Nyaromon, Wormmon to Minomon, Veemon to DemiVeemon, Dorumon to Dorimon, all three Agumons to Koromons, DemiDevimon to Pagumon, Wizardmon to DemiMeramon, Coronamon to Sunmon, Gaomon to Wanyamon, Lalamon to Budmon, Gatomon to Salamon, Lopmon to Kokomon and Patamon to Tokomon.

At the Rangers HQ, only MarineAngemon remained on his normal level. Biyomon de-digivoluved to Pyokomon, Kudamon de-digivoluved to Kyaromon and BlackPawnChessmon and Kotemon to Kapurimon.

"What is going on?" asked Arisa as she picked up Yaamon.

"The Digimon must go back to the DigiWorld. These are Yggdrassil's orders." said Nora who appeared behind them.

"What? Nora, what are you talking about?" asked Noah who held DemiMeramon in his arms.  
"Admitt it, you're Yggdrassil's servant." said Arisa. Everyone got surpriesed.  
"I am. Yggdrassil is angry at the humans and that's why he deceided to bring all Digimon back to the DigiWorld. You won't never ever again see your partners." said Nora.  
"That can't be your honest." said Shawn.

On the sky, they noticed Digimons flying back to the DigiWorld.

"No way!" hissed Arisa.

"Commander, seems like we have to go." said Kyarimon. Satsuma, Megumi, Sam, Sora and Suzie looked at the portal.  
"No, I don't want you to go." Suzie tightly clenched Kapurimon. Suddenly a vortex came out of the portal, snatching away the Digimon and they flied back to the DigiWorld. Outside, a vortex from the portal tried to snatch away the Digimon from their partners who held them tightly.

"No way we'll say goodbye!" hissed Taiki as he clenched Koromon. He and Matt tripped, acidentally realeasing their partners who flied back.

"Koromon!"  
"Tsunomon!"

"There's no way I'm gonna release you!" said Marcus.  
"Why has that vortex to be so strong!" complained Koromon.  
"We'll always stay partners. That's a promise!" said Thomas.  
"Thomas' right!" said Yoshi. The vortex managed to snatch their partners away.

"Koromon!"  
"Wanyamon!"  
"Budmon!"

"It just can't be the end." hissed Satoshi.  
"It ain't." said Dean.  
"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here!" protested Dorimon.  
"You ain't the only one." said DemiVeemon.  
"Minomon, hold tight!" said Ken. "Waaa!" yelled Shoutmon as his hand sliped out of Taito's. The vortex was too strong for them.

"Koromon!"  
"DemiVeemon!"  
"Dorimon!"  
"Minomon!"  
"Shoutmon!"

"Salamon hold tight!" yelled Haruka as she held Salamon.  
"I don't wanna go!" cried Tokomon who was held by Ryoma.  
"Neither I want you to go." said Ryoma, tears filling his eyes.  
"Kokomon, I won't let you go!" Karin clenched tightly her partner.  
"I'm sliping through! Haruka!" yelled Salamon. She, Tokomon and Kokomon flied towards the portal.

"Salamon! No!"  
"Kokomon!"  
"Tokomon!"

"There's no way I'm gonna release you!" said Shawn holding Sunmon tightly.  
"Neither I will." said Nanami as she clenched Pagumon tightly.  
"That can't be true." hissed Noah as he started to tear. "I don't want to lose you DemiMeramon! You're my friend!"  
"I know. But this is a goodbye." said DemiMeramon. He, Pagumon and Sunmon flied towards the portal.

"Pagumon!"  
"Sunmon!"  
"DemiMeramon!" yelled Noah and turned angrily to Nora. She looked away.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Calumon, Tsunomon, whatever happens, we'll always remain a team." said Hikaru as she held the two Digimon tightly.  
"Viximon, don't go!" yelped Rene.  
"Gummymon, please stay." cried Kenny.  
"Gigimon, this can't be a farawell?" said Takuto.  
"No it ain't, Takuto!" yelled Gigimon. The other Digimon also flied back.

"Gigimon!"  
"Tsunomon! Calumon!"  
"Gummymon!"  
"Viximon!"

"Nyramon, whatever happens, promise me that we'll see each other again!" said Akari.  
"I promise!" Nyaramon flied towards the portal.

"Nyramon!"

"Arisa, I can't anymore hold this. But I don't want to go!" said Yaamon. Arisa teared.  
"Neither I want." she cried out.  
"I promise I'll come back!" said Yaamon as he got snatched away by the vortex.

"Yaamon! I promise you I'll do anything to bring you and the others back!" yelled Arisa.  
"Me too!" shouted the In-Training.

The DigiPortals closed then. The Tamers looked at the sky. Suddenly, their D-Power's reacted. They all put them out.

"What's going on?" asked Arisa. Suddenly, the D-Powers sparkled and broke apart, deleting into bits of data. There were yells of surpriese and anger.

"Commander, all portals between the DigiWorld and Real World, including the ones humans made dissappeared." said Misa as she checked the state.  
"Yggdrassil cut us off from the DigiWorld." said Satsuma.

"Yggdrassil really meant it when he wanted to seperate us from our partners. He destroyed our Digivices which connected us with them." said Akari.

"My job is done here." said Nora. Arisa whiped her tears and turned to Nora.

[English Digimon Data Squad Opening plays]

"Nora!" Arisa called out. Nora turned to Arisa.  
"Do me a favor and tell Yggdrassil that it still ain't over. I won't play his little game. The challange ain't over, it only just begun!" said Arisa.  
"I don't think that that's needed." said Nora and dissapeared in a flash of light.

"It ain't over yet." said Arisa.

A woman entered the office in the Rangers HQ. Satsuma, Miko, Sora, Suzie, Sam and Megumi turned their attention to her. She had brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes and was dressed up in a buissnes suit, with higheeled shoes, a dark blue skirt and coat and a white shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Satsuma.  
"I'm the new chief here. The boss from the DMAO send me here." said the woman smiling deviously. Sora's eyes wided.

"No way! You're Tammy Mezurno!"

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS UNDERGROUND BATTLES!

[Ending Song Wolkenreiter by Digimon Data Squad plays]

"Lord Beelzemon! Lord Beelzemon!" A DemiDevimon with a purple ribbon binded on his wing runned through the corridors of the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords calling out for his master. He soon found him. "Lord Beelzemon!"

"What?" groaned the Demon Lord of Gluttony in annoyance. First, Beelzemon never liked to be called lord or master. Such formal things annoyed him. And second, he was the whole day in a bad mood.  
"The Portal-Room. There's a DigiPortal." said DemiDevimon. Beelzemon's eyes wided and he rushed towards the Portal-Room. He literaly slamed the door as he entered, followed by DemiDevimon, a small room with an arch. In the middle of the arch was a DigiPortal, big enough for an average teen to pass it.

"I can't believe it." muttered Beelzemon. "Yggy actually shut all portals between the DigiWorld and Real World."  
"I also wonder how it appeared." said DemiDevimon.

The answer was a giggle as a shiny creature flied around Beelzemon. It was a DigiGnome. It then flied out through the window.

"Thanks!" said Beelzemon before it flied away. In the next second he got covered by a bright purple light and as it faded away, an Impmon appeared. He turned to DemiDevimon. "Go and tell Lilithmon about the portal. She'll know what to do."  
"Alright, but what about you?" said DemiDevimon. Impmon smirked.  
"I'm going to the Real World." he said.  
"I wish you a nice trip." the DemiDevimon bowed. Impmon jumped into the portal, soon finding himself in the Data Realm. He walked through the empty Realm. 0s and 1s floated around him.

"Ms. Mezurno. We have a Wild One emerged in the Data Realm." said a woman who was sitting and typing something in front of a computer. The other woman, who had brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes and was dressed up in a buissnes suit, with higheeled shoes, a dark blue skirt and coat and a white shirt walked adressed the woman in front of the computer.  
"What are you waiting for? Start programm D-Death." said Tammy Mezurno.  
"Programm started." said the other woman.

Impmon, who was still walking in the Data Realm froze as he saw something which looked like a triangle with three red balls on the tips floating towards him. He bowed and the programm passed him by. He rose his head and looked at it.

"What da heck's that?" he blinked in confusion. His eyes wided in shock as the programm came back. "So you wanna play tag? I don't have time for this! Infernal Funnel!"

He summoned a fireball and threw it at the programm. The programm got hit by the attack and exploded. In the next second, Impmon realized that he wasn't anyomore in the Data Realm, but in a DigiField. He looked at the thick purple mist and smirked. The mist just needs to disappeare and he's free.

"The Wild One Bioemerged." said the woman at the computer.  
"Damn!" hissed Tammy.

STAY TUNED FOR DIGIMON TAMERS DIGITAL REBELION!


End file.
